


So The Drama... Again.

by MontyG



Series: The Drama Continues. [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Martial Arts, Mercenaries, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyG/pseuds/MontyG
Summary: Kim foils another one of Dr. Drakken's "take over the world" plans leaving him to be hauled off to jail. While waiting for Shego to break him out, he hears of a mercenary that's highly skilled and will take any job. Once freed, he hires the mercenary to do the job that no one has been able to do, kill Kim Possible.Shego, clueless to the plan, finds a badly injured Kim but in stead of finishing off her 'arch nemesis' she treats her wounds and take her to a hospital. With her montra of "Nobody finishes Kimmie but me!!" She vowels to find out who tried to kill Kim. But what happens when she finds out that Drakken is the one behind the attack? What happens when feelings reveal the truth about Shego?
Relationships: Ann Possible/James Possible, Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Shego, Monique (Kim Possible)/Original Character(s), Ron Stoppable/Yori
Series: The Drama Continues. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122977
Comments: 71
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story on Ao3. I got inspired to write this story after reading reallyqween_92's story "Oh Baby" and Niaxi's "And You And I", which I suggest you give both a read. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter of So The Drama... Again.

"DAMN YOU KIM POSSIBLE!!!" yelled an irate Dr. Drakken as his latest device to take over the world exploded.

Unlike most of the fights between the blue mad scientist and the world saver, this one lasted all of five minutes thanks in part to that fact that the scientist raven haired sidekick was missing in action. A fact that the fiery redhead did not miss.

"Did Shego finally decide to give you her walking papers Drakken?" Kim smugly asked as she picked Dr. Drakken up off the floor.

"No! She's on vacation..." he mumbled out as his hands were tied behind his back. He mumbled curses under his breath as the 21 year old heroine sat him back down.

Kim chuckled as she pulled out her Kimmunicator to call her trusted tech guru. "Hey Wade!", she greeted as the brown skinned boy's face popped up on the screen. "I need a Global Justice pick up for Dr. Drakken. Please and thank you."

"Fight's over that fast?" the boy genius asked as he began tapping away on his keyboard.

"Yep!" She replied as she began to walk around the large domed room. "No Shego today, just Drakken."

The room was half the size of a football field with a still smoking death laser in the middle. On the far left side of the room was a wall lined with computers while the right side had boxes stacked in front of the rock wall. The floor was made of hard concrete colored in a dull grey.

"Did she finally decide to fly solo?" Wade asked with a laugh causing Kim to laugh as well.

"Nah Drakken said that she's on vacation." The redhead replied with a smile.

"Good. If she ever did decide to go solo, the chances of her achieving world domination is significantly higher than that of everyone else. GJ will be there shortly." Wade commented.

"Yeah but I'll always be there to stop her." Kim replied confidently.

***********

Kim watched as GJ agents loaded Dr. Drakken in the back of a transport helicopter while he muttered curses to himself until he spotted the hero.

"I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE KIM POSSIBLE!!!" he yelled, causing the redhead to give an eye roll.

"Good job Miss. Possible." A voice called out causing Kim to turn to face a tan skinned woman with an eye patch. She had on a dark blue jumpsuit with the GJ logo on it. She had a small smile on her face as she addressed the hero.

"Dr. Drakken without Shego? No big." Kim replied with a beaming smile and a roll of her eyes.

Dr. Director chuckled at her antics before her face turned serious. "Kim, your talents would be of great value to The Global Justice Network. It would be an honor if you joined us. There's so much good that we can do together."

Kim wasn't surprised by Betty's request to have her join Global Justice. Being of legal age, she now had her choice to join any crime fighting network she wanted. GJ, FBI, C.I.A, Homeland Security, and even foreign agencies wanted her. But Kim still had herself to worry about. She had her college classes starting back up after summer and didn't want to have to deal with the stress of having to try to take classes and trying to save the world whenever her agency calls.

"I don't know Dr. Director." Kim started. "I'm still in school so I can't always be available for you."

"Just think about the offer Kim." Dr. Director said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"I'll give it some thought." With a wave of her hand, Kim slid into the driver seat of The Sloth then closed her door and started the car, racing off from Dr. Drakken's latest lair.

Kim was happy that the mission was over as fast it began but a part of her was upset that she didn't get to have her usual dance with the green skinned villainess. Of all of the super villains that Kim fought since she started being a world saving hero, Shego was the only one to truly let her go all out. She felt that even with Shego's plasma powers she was able to go toe to toe with the raven black haired woman which nobody else can do. She truly is the only one that stood between Shego and world domination should she get tired of being just the sidekick.

As Kim raced back to Middleton, her mind continued to linger on the villainess with the green and black body suit. Something that has been happening a lot since the Lil Diablos incident when she kicked her into that electrical tower. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the hateful things she said to Shego right before the kick. She pushed the thoughts away as she focused back on her long drive back to home.

**********

"Breaking new as world heroine Kim Possible has stopped another plot of the villain Dr. Drakken to take over the world! This time the fight lasted all of five minutes!" The anchorman announced on the large flat screen that overlooked the pool area of the lavish resort causing one of the loungers to give a smirk that turned into a hearty laugh.

The lounger was reclined back on a pool chair in a two piece black swimsuit that went well with her green skin and showed off her body's curves in all its glory. She had black shades covering her eyes and usually long flowing raven black hair tied into a messy bun.

After her laughing died down a frown settled on her lips that was covered in her usual black lipstick.  _ "I guess I gotta break Dr. D outta jail again." _ She grumbled.  _ "He's sitting in there until after my vacation!" _

Shego closed her eyes to relax and enjoy the sun beaming down on her body before her thoughts interrupted her.

_ "I wonder if Kimmie missed us?" _ Her inner self asked.

_ "Ha! I doubt it. She probably still hates us after that Lil Diablo incident." _ Shego replied back.

_ "You know you had plenty of opportunities to apologize for that right?" _

_ "I'm a villain! Villains don't apologize! Besides it's not like I care what she thinks anyway." _ Shego shot back to her inner shelf.

_ "But you do care otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation nor would you stand outside her house once a week like fucking psycho!" _ Rebutted the inner Shego.  _ "You seem to forget that I am your deepest thoughts." _

Shego felt herself get angry at the statement that her inner shelf spat at her. She could feel her plasma start to cover her hands as the anger rose inside of her.

_ "Struck a nerve have I?" _ The inner Shego asked sarcastically.  _ "You know this anger you feel is nothing compared to the anger that Kimmie went through when you played with her emotions with that synthodrone." _

_ "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT SYNTHODRONE AND YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT!!" _ Shego replied back in anger as her hands were fully clocked in her signature green plasma causing the armrest to melt where she gripped them tightly at.

_ "Then why can't you apologize to her and explain that to her?!" _ The inner Shego asked back.

_ "Because I'm a fucking villain!! It doesn't matter if I did so anyway!!" _ Shego answered back in rage as she got up from the pool chair.

_ "So why are you constantly thinking about it then!" _

_ "Because I l-" _

"Excuse me Miss...." Shego's thoughts were cut off as a hotel employee nervously called for her attention causing her to direct her rage filled glare towards him.

"What?!" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Umm.... Even though we- we're very... tolerant of- of professions, umm... some of the guest ar- are worried about your po- powers..." the man managed to stammer out in fear as his eyes fell down to her plasma covered hands.

Shego looked down at the cowardly man in anger before extinguishing her hands causing the man to breathe a sigh of relief before she grabbed the man by his suit jacket and tossed him straight into the pool.

Shego took a deep calming breath feeling a little of her anger fly away with the man as he sailed into the pool. She picked up her belongings before making her way back to her room.

_ "Feeling better now?" _ Her inner self asked with a metaphorical, unseen smirk on her face.

_ "Don't. Fucking. Start. Again." _ Shego thought as some of the anger started coming back.  _ "I need a fucking drink..." _

_ "Yeah just drink your problems away..." _

_ "Why can't I get rid of you?!" _ Shego asked in annoyance.

_ "Because I'm the real you that you're trying to bury." _ Came the reply.

She goan as she made it inside her penthouse suite and went directly to the mini bar. After rummaging around the mini bar, Shego grunted in frustration as the lackluster options soured her mood even more.

She stood up from the fridge and headed to the bathroom to change.

Moments later emerged a fully dressed Shego with her raven black hair let down. She was dressed in a green embroidered Henley top combined with some tight fitting black pants with a few rips in them which ended with a pair of black combat boots. She grabbed her phone then her black leather jacket with green accents, and her keys, leaving the suite.

She made her way down to the hotel's garage then walked over to her pride and joy. A custom built Dodge Hellcat Charger. It was all metallic black with black rims. The seats were also black with green trim.

She entered the vehicle and put the keys in the ignition and started the car. The noise brought a smile to her face as she revved the engine a few times.

_ "Did you miss mommy?" _ Shego asked the bike before revving it a few times.  _ "Mommy missed you." _

She put the car in gear and raced out of the garage headed to the closest bar.

***********

Kim pulled the Sloth into her parents' driveway before letting out a long sigh. During the long drive home, her thoughts kept going back to Shego even if she tried to focus on other things.

_ "She definitely hates me for what I did to her." _ She thought to herself.

With another sigh, she exited the car and began making her way to the front door of the house.

_ "I want to apologize to her but how would I even do that? The only time we see each other is when we're fighting." _ She continued to ponder while opening the front door.

_ "Maybe I can get Wade to track where she went for vacation?" _ She asked herself.  _ "No that would just be too weird and creepy." _

Kim was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear her mom calling out to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimmie-cub!!" Her mom shouted causing the younger redhead to jump in surprise.

"Huh?!" She yelped. "Oh hi mom. Sorry I was just thinking a bit."

"What's on your mind sweetie?" Ann asked as she led them into the kitchen.

Kim took a seat at the table while her mom went to the refrigerator to get them something to drink. She grabbed two bottles of water then took the seat next to the heroine.

Kim sighed again before thinking how to start the conversation. She trusted her mom with all her heart and the older she got the more she was able to open up to the neurosurgeon than she did as a teen. She was the first person she told that the feelings she had for her best friend Ron was just platonic and had helped her work through that situation.

_ "She helped me with Ron, maybe she can help me with Shego..." _ Kim thought to herself.

She looked over to her mom then took a sip of water.

"Mom you remember Shego, right?" Kim asked.

"Your green arch nemesis? What about her dear?" Ann asked.

"Well I've been thinking about her lately and the thing that I did to her during the Lil Diablo incident." She said.

The short redhead took a sip of her water then motioned for her to continue. 

"I said some horrible things to her that night and I feel really bad about it but I don't know why. I mean I'm a hero and she's a villain it's not like we're suppose to have happy conversations with each other so why do I feel so bad about it?" Kim ended her mini rant looking at her mother.

Ann thought for a moment to gather her thoughts before proceeding with, "Do you remember that week Shego was staying here?"

"Yeah, when she was Miss Go and teaching at the school." Kim answered.

"You two grew so close during that week it was like you two had been friends for life." Ann said with a smile. "After it was over you were really sad that things went back to how they were at first even though you tried to hide it."

"How did you know?" Kim asked in surprise.

"I'm your mother Kim. I know you better than anyone else." Ann replied with a laugh causing the younger of the two to roll her eyes and shake her head. "Kimmie-cub you developed a connection with Shego during that week and when things went back to normal, you felt guilty for what you did to her and for not apologizing when you had the chance to." Ann finished then took a drink of her water.

Kim thought about everything her mom just said to her before replying. "I know I have to apologize and I want to but it's not that easy. She's a villain and I'm a hero. The only time we see each other is when we're fighting. It's not like that's the right time to come out with an 'I'm sorry for kicking you into an electrical tower and saying I hate you.'"

"I'm sure you'll find a way sweetheart. You're a Possible and anything is possible for a Possible. Now I have to get to the hospital for a surgery." Ann said as she stood up from the table and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Kim watched her mom leave the kitchen as she thought more on what her mom had told her.

With a heavy sigh, left the kitchen and went up to her room. Once there she stripped from her purple and black mission outfit and headed to her connecting bathroom for a shower. She turned on the shower letting it warm up before taking off her underwear.

_ "Mom's right. I need to apologize to her even if she doesn't forgive me, I would feel better I guess." _ Kim thought to herself as she entered the shower.

**********

Shego entered the bar to find it filled with a handful of people. To the right of the door was an old jukebox. On the right wall was the bar with 15 bar stools in front of it. Behind the bar was the bartender wearing a black T-shirt with the logo of the bar on the front. Behind him was several shelves with different types of alcohol on it. Across from the bar on the other side of the establishment were a bunch of booths with blue fabric stitching and in between them were several small oak tables each with two or three chairs to them.

Shego walked over to the far end of the bar and took the last stool then waved the bartender over.

"What can I get for ya'?" The man asked.

"Negroni." Shego replied.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, the bartender went to make her drink.

_ "You really don't want to have a chat with me?" _ The inner Shego asked.

_ "Nope." _ Came the simple reply.

_ "You know your powers aren't gonna allow you to get drunk." _

_ "Don't care." _

_ "So let's talk." _

_ "No." _

_ "We might as well try." _ The inner Shego persisted.

_ "I said no!!" _ Came Shego's reply as her drink was placed in front of her.

She took a sip of the drink and relished the burn it left in the back of her throat. She let a small smile of satisfaction grace her face before her inner shelf whipped it off.

_ "Yeah just keep running from your problems. No wonder Princess hates you." _ The inner Shego said causing Shego's grip on the glass to tighten.

Instead of responding, Shego took another drink of beverage trying in vain to drown out the inner voice.

_ "Remind me again why we took this vacation?" _ Asked the inner Shego. 

_ "To get away from Drakken." _ Came the annoyed reply.

_ "That's what you told Dr. D. We both know the truth. It was to have a quiet place to corral your thoughts but now that we're here you don't want to do that because???" _ The inner Shego asked.

_ "What good would it do?" _ Shego asked.  _ "If I get everything situated in my head and do apologize to Kimmie what will happen huh? She'll say 'Apology accepted Shego!' Then have me hauled off to GJ or she doesn't accept my apology and I still get hauled off to GJ. I don't win anyway." _ Shego explained out to herself before downing the last of her drink.

_ "You don't know that." _ Her inner self shot back.  _ "You could see in you guys last few fights that something has been bothering Princess every time she got close to you. Every time you two lock eyes you see an emotion that you yourself are familiar with and it isn't anger." _

_ "Well it definitely isn't-" _ Shego started before she was interrupted for the second time that day.

"Well what's a sexy lady like yourself doing over here alone?" Came a question from beside her.

Shego looked to her right to see that the voice belonged to a sleazy looking middle age man. He had greasy slicked back black hair and a narrow looking face. He was dressed in a 3 piece maroon suit and had the sleaziest grin plastered on his face.

Shego rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the man and his pitiful attempt at flirting as the man took a seat next to the green skinned woman.

_ "The fucking audacity..." _ Shego and her inner self thought together as Shego waved the bartender over. She's gonna need all the alcohol her system could take before her glow burned it out to deal with this guy.

"What are you drinking?" The man asked.

Shego completely ignored his question before pointing at her glass to get the bartender to make her another drink.

"No worries." The man said to her then turned his attention to the bartender. "I'll have what she's having."

Shego scoffed at the man knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the Negroni. "I'm so not in the mood to deal with this right now." She thought to herself.

"My name is Sam. What's yours babe?" The man asked when he turned towards her.

The nickname caused anger to rise in Shego as she struggled to keep a lid on it. "Not interested." She replied with annoyance.

"Playing hard to get I see." Sam said as the bartender returned with the drinks. He looked between the two before he shook his head at the guy and left.

_ "This is gonna be a long night." _ Shego thought as she drank half of her drink.

Sam followed her lead and took a sip of his drink before coughing from the bitterness of the alcohol.

_ "Yep. A long night indeed." _ Her inner self agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and comments on my first chapter. I appreciate it all. At the moment I have no upload schedule but I will always try to be a chapter or two ahead of the posted chapter. But enough from me, enjoy chapter 2

It has now been two weeks since Dr. Drakken's plan was foiled by Kim Possible and he was arrested by GJ. Two weeks he's been stewing in anger over the fact that the heroine beat him once again. Two weeks of complaining to his bunkmate about said heroine. 

"She thinks she's all that!" Drakken complained as he paced back and forth in the small cell. "Well she's not!! She's just a stupid little girl!!"

His bunkmate, Vinny Wheeler, sighed as he laid back on the top bunk. He was tired of hearing Drakken complain about the redhead day and night.

"She is the most annoying, most arrogant, and most irritating person on this entire planet!!!" He continued to bellyache while pacing.

Vinny sat up and swung his legs off the bunk. "You've been complaining about Kim Possible since you got here Dr. Drakken and I'm pretty sure I'm bunked with the most annoying, arrogant, and irritating person." He said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Because she's always meddling in my plans for world domination!!" Drakken yelled as he stopped his pacing to glare at Vinny.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" He asked as he inspected his right hand nails.

"Well if you listened to any of my old plans, then you would know that I tried to get rid of her every time!" The scientist exclaimed as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I mean like hiring a professional to get rid of her. I'm sure other villains would appreciate it too." Vinny said as he put his hand down and looked at Drakken. 

"That's what I have Shego for!" The blue skinned man said.

"Well obviously she isn't doing a good job of it..." He commented. "I know a guy. He's expensive but worth every penny. I used to use him to take out some of my competition."

Dr. Drakken looked at the man with uncertainty as he spoke. "You mean hire a mercenary to kill Kim Possible?"

"I see it as solving all your problems and saving anybody else from hearing you complaining." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Drakken folded his arms then brought his right hand up to stroke his chin as he contemplated on the choice given to him by Vinny.

Finally Drakken dropped his arms and gave a sinister smile. "What's your guy's name?" He asked.

**********

The sun beamed down on the desert sand with almost unbearable heat as a single hovercraft sped through it. In it, the single occupant had the domed roof pulled up with the A/C on full blast to combat the heat. The driver was wearing a skin tight green and black catsuit and a frown on her face.

 _"I'm on vacation for one day and Dr. D manages to get arrested."_ Shego thought to herself.

 _"What did you expect?"_ Her inner self asked. _"Dr. D isn't really the evil genius he claims to be."_

 _"He couldn't wait for two weeks to try to take over the world though?"_ Shego asked herself as she navigated across the desert.

 _"He's an idiot so of course he couldn't, but how about pumpkin beating him in five minutes? Impressive."_ The inner Shego said proudly.

 _"Please. It's Drakken for Christ's sake. She should've beat him in two!!"_ Shego rebutted with an eye roll. 

_"Don't act like you're not impressed."_

_"I'm not."_

_"Liar."_

Shego just gritted her teeth as the prison came into view in front of her. She slowed the hovercraft down and pulled up a schematic of the prison on the consul in front of her.

 _"Dr. Drakken's cell is on the far north side of the prison. Cell 703"_ Shego thought to herself.

She turned the controls to the left and steered the vehicle to the northern side of the grey facility, stopping outside the window of the cell. She dropped the dome to the hovercraft then stepped over to the side of it as she lit up her hands with her plasma and increased the temperature of them then raised her hands to the window.

 _"I hope he's not standing by this wall..."_ Shego thought to herself before a loud alarm sounded around her. _"Well shit...."_

"ATTENTION INTRUDER!!! LOWER THE HOVERCRAFT OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT YOU DOWN!!!" A voice yelled through a speaker.

 _"Welp no time to think on if I'll cause bodily harm to Dr. Drakken."_ Shego said with a shrug before she blasted a huge hole in the wall causing debris to fly everywhere.

She lowered her hands as coughing could be heard from inside the cell.

"Damn it!! *cough* Shego!!" Drakken coughed out as he emerged through the smoke, waving his hand in front of his face. "Why didn't you warn me that you were gonna do that?!"

"Gee I don't know, maybe it's because of the fucking alarm is blaring and all of the prison guards will be here soon!!" Shego yelled in irritation.

 _"Five seconds and he's already being a whiny little bitch..."_ Shego thought with a scowl on her face.

"Mmm.... Very well. Let's get going, I have a plan to start!" Dr. Drakken yelled as he jumped into the hovercraft.

"What about your bunkmate?" Shego asked as she moved over to the pilot seat.

Drakken looked back in the cell to see Vinny unconscious from a rouge brick on the top bunk. "No need to worry about him." Dr. Drakken responded as he took the passenger seat.

"FREEZE!!!"

Shego looked over the edge of the hovercraft to see a group of 20 guards with automatic weapons aimed at them.

"Time Go Dr. D!!" Shego yelled as she put the dome back over the cockpit and pushed the throttle level all the way up, causing the hovercraft to speed forward.

The craft zoomed away from the facility as several bullets fired after it.

"Somebody get GJ on the phone!!" One of the guards yelled out after the hovercraft became a speck in the distance.

"They put holes in my hovercraft!! Do you know how much it'll cost to get that fixed!!" Dr. Drakken complained as he inspected the vehicle as best he could.

"Well it's better than having holes in us..." Shego said with an eye roll.

 _"I should've left him in that cell. Is it too early to take another vacation?"_ She thought.

 _"Oh then we could actually make some progress with the Kimmie situation!!"_ Her inner self exclaimed in glee.

 _"Yeah... No rather deal with Dr. D."_ Shego countered her inner self excitement with.

 _"We'll have to deal with Kimmie sooner or later you know."_ Inner Shego said.

_"Later."_

_"It's gonna be sooner because knowing Dr. D, he already has a plan to take over the world again."_ Her inner shelf said.

 _"Speaking of which..."_ Shego thought.

"Hey Dr. D!" Shego called out to get her boss's attention. "What great plan have you come up with to take over the world while you were locked up?" She asked as she gave him a quick glance.

Drakken gave her a sinister smile as he retook his seat. "That, Shego, is something you will have to find out like the rest of the world."

"Seriously Drakken? Since when have you not wanted to boast about your plan to me?" Shego questioned as returned her attention back to piloting the hovercraft.

"Just get us to the lair so I can get out of this orange jumpsuit and start my plan."

"Whatever."

Silence filled the hovercraft as it continued to zoom over the desert towards the pair island lair.

**********

The inside Global Justice was chaos as news of Dr. Drakken's escape was the hot topic. Agents ran frantically in every direction relaying information to different parts of the agency or to agents in the field trying to locate the escaped convict. Inside a large office were two people separated by a large oak desk. One of them sat at the desk with her hands propped on it as she rubbed her temples letting a goan out.

"Agent Du, can you please explain to me why Dr. Drakken wasn't in a maximum security cell?" Asked Dr. Director.

"The warden claimed they didn't see someone who was beat in five minutes as a real threat." Came Agent Du's reply.

"Well now we see that they were a complete imbecile!" The one eyed woman yelled as she lifted her head. "We had Drakken in custody for all of two weeks!! They should have known Shego would break him out!!"

Agent Will Du stood at attention as his boss let her anger out about the escape. This was nothing new to him. Every time Drakken and Shego escaped, he knew Dr. Director would be beside herself in anger. He'd seen it too many times. So he stood patiently, waiting for his orders.

"Two damn weeks!!" Betty yelled as she stood from her chair and placed back and forth.

Still Agent Du stood unbothered.

"Now because of that warden's lapse in judgment, I have to deal with all this bullshit!!"

Agent Du continued to watch the head of GJ pace as she ranted.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!!" The woman said as she ended her rant and paused from her pacing.

He knew now that she was done with her dramatic speech and now was a good time to speak.

"Your orders ma'am?" Agent Du asked in the same tone he began this meeting with.

Dr. Director closed her eye and gave out a sigh as her anger simmered down some. 

"Gather a small team and search Dr. Drakken's recent lair to see if we can figure out where they would go." Betty replied when she reopened her eye.

Will Du gave a salute then turned and left the office after which Betty slumped down in her chair with a sigh.

 _"Two damn weeks!! I want that warden's head!"_ She thought to herself.

**********

Kim stood on the training mat in a fighting stance. Opposite of her stood Yori in her own fighting stand as they eyed each other down. There was a tense moment as nothing was said between the two. Off to the side stood Ron and Rufus as the blond boy watched his ex girlfriend and his current girlfriend continued to eye each other.

After few seconds passed Kim and Yori launched at each other with determination on their faces. Once they were close enough to each other, Kim attempted to strike first with a right rising knee that was successfully blocked by the Japanese Ninja. After blocking the attack, Yori fired back with a straight opened palm strike aimed at Kim's chest causing the redhead to flip back to avoid the attack once her foot was back on the ground. Seeing that as an opening, Yori pressed the other girl with a combination of kicks and punches with some of the attacks landing home while majority of them were either blocked or dodged.

 _"She's definitely more skilled than Ron or any other person I fought with besides one"_ Kim thought to herself as she ducked under Yori's spinning kick while sweeping her leg out causing her to clip the ninja's planted foot. Yori fell down to the mat but quickly jumped back up to her fighting stance in time to block the beginning of Kim's return assault.

Kim's combination of attacks went just like how her opponent's combination went with a majority of the attacks, either dodged or blocked with a few landing home. As Kim went for a straight kick to Yori's mid section, Yori quickly flipped out of the young heroine's range before landing in her starting fighting stance.

Kim brought her foot back down and mirrored Yori's actions. Both girls were breathing heavily and had a sheen of sweat covering their faces. Neither of them moved for a few seconds and continued to eye each other in an intense showdown.

 _"Does she always go this intense when sparring?"_ Kim asked herself as her heart rate began to slow down. _"It was like we were actually trying to hurt each other."_ The thought brought a smile to her face because only one other person made her adrenaline spike as high doing a fight as Yori just did.

Kim was brought out of her thoughts by her best friend Ron as the intensity was too much for the blond, "So, um, guys that was.... That was something, huh Rufus?" He asked as he looked between the two girls.

"Uh huh, uh huh" came the response from the naked mole rat that was hanging out of his pocket. 

Yori continued to eye Kim before she relaxed out of her fighting stance and gave a bow to the redhead, causing Kim to follow after her.

They lifted from the bow and walked over towards Ron. Once they reached them, Yori took a seat on the bench that Ron was standing next to while Kim opened her bag to get a bottle of water. After drinking half the bottle, Kim recapped the bottle and looked at the couple.

"That was a great sparring match Yori!! Thank you!!" Kim said to the ninja.

"When Stoppable-San said that Kim Possible wanted to test her skills against me, I couldn't say no." Yori replied with a chuckle.

"Of course it's all thanks to Stoppable-san." Kim said with an eye roll and smile.

"You know just doing my best friend duties K.P." Ron said.

Kim grabbed her bag and turned to leave the practice facility before saying, "Right you two have fun."

Kim exited the front door and made a left towards the training facility's parking lot. When she reached her car, she threw her bag on the backseat then got in the driver's seat. Before she could start her car, her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked after she pulled out the device.

"Shego broke Drakken outta jail!" The boy genius replied.

 _"Shego…"_ a sullen look was on Kim's face as the green skinned villainess occupied her mind at the mention of her name. _"I have to apologize to her no matter what. If not for her then for myself."_

"Any idea on where they're headed?" Kim asked.

"Not yet." Wade responded.

"Well keep me posted Wade." The redhead replied before ending the call and placing the Kimmunicator down. She started The Sloth and sped out of the parking lot headed home with Shego still on her mind.

 _"What am I gonna say to her?"_ Kim thought to herself. That question had been bugging her for the past two weeks since her talk with her mom causing her to play out many different scenarios in her head.

 _"I'm Kim Possible! I saved the world on multiple different occasions! Why is this so difficult?!"_ She raged to herself. The ride home was over faster than Kim would have liked because before she knew it, she was pulling into her parent's driveway.

 _"I need more help with this."_ Kim thought as she got her stuff and got out the car.

 _"I need Monique."_ She thought to herself as she opened the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you again for the Kudos, comments, and hits. I'm glad people are enjoying this story as much as I am.

"So girlfriend, spill the 411." Monique said as she sat crossed legged at the end of Kim's bed. The two girls were on Kim's bed with a plethora of snacks between them. Shortly after getting home and showering, Kim had called Monique over to help her with her "Shego" problem.

Kim groaned before telling her best friend everything that happened between her and Shego from their first meeting, all the way to her conversation with her mom two weeks ago. The ebony skinned girl took it all in as she ate some chips from the bowl in front of her.

"Sounds like you're crushing, girl." Monique said casually after thinking for a moment.

Kim looked at a Monique like she'd grown three heads after she spoke. She couldn't wrap her head around what her friend just said. Something like that could turn her whole world upside down.

 _"I don't like Shego like that! She's a villain and I'm a hero!"_ The heroine thought to herself. After a moment of silence, Kim blinked her eyes a few times trying to clear some of the shock Monique gave her. "Mo I can't have a crush on Shego! She's a villain!" Kim responded with, still a little in shock.

"Un huh, I didn't hear you say that you **didn't** have a crush on her." Monique said while picking up her phone to begin scrolling through her social media.

A blush covered Kim's cheeks as she replayed her words in her head. "Well I don't have a crush on Shego! I just feel really bad about what I did to her and I need to apologize but I don't know how."

"Ask her out to dinner." The black haired girl suggested still scrolling through her phone.

"No Monique! I can't do that!" Kim said, still not over her shock.

Monique put down her phone and looked at her best friend. "Why not? It's obvious that the Green Goddess is hot and you got a thing for her, so go for it. Besides with Ron and me being in relationships, you're the only one in the group not with someone and I know you're tired of third wheeling." Monique said to her, matter-of-factly.

Kim sighed and leaned back into her headboard. The last part of her friend's statement was true, she was tired of being the odd one of the group when they all hung out together.

 _"But I don't like Shego like that. Do I even like girls?"_ That thought caused Kim to freeze. _"Do I?"_

"Monique I don't even like girls." Kim said unconvincingly.

"You're just a Shego-sexual." The ebony girl said with a chuckle, causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

Before Kim could offer a rebuttal, the Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?" She asked, thankful for the interruption by the 16 year old.

"Professor Dementor just broke into a high security lab in Hawaii!" Wade explained.

Kim's eyes lit up in glee at the chance to end the uncomfortable situation as she jumped up from the bed and headed to her closet to get changed into her mission outfit.

"Girl you know this convo is not over with!!" Monique called out as she got up from the bed with a shake of her head.

***********

As the hovercraft zoomed over the ocean to Dr. Drakken's island lair, Shego's thoughts were back on the redheaded young hero.

 _"Congratulations, you managed to go a full two weeks without standing outside Princess's house!!"_ Her inner self said mockingly.

Shego's grip on the hovercraft's controls tightened to the point that her knuckles turned white. Before the thought crossed her mind, she was actually in a good mood even with Dr. Drakken sitting right beside her. He wasn't going on about his latest 'take over the world' plot, which of course Shego thought was strange because the man loved to do just that. And of course it would annoy her to no end but with him not talking, the vehicle was quiet and peaceful.

Peaceful until her thoughts reintroduce themselves.

 _"Why?! Why did you have to rear your ugly head?!"_ Shego thought back to herself.

 _"Umm excuse you?! Have you looked in a mirror because the last time I checked,_ **_we're_ ** _drop dead gorgeous!!"_ Came the reply.

_"What do you want?"_

_"For us to discuss what we're gonna do about Kimmie."_

_"Nothing."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because there's nothing for us to do and frankly I'm done with this conversation."_ Shego replied with the intent of ending the inner discussion once and for all.

But her inner self was just as stubborn as her outer self and knew just how to piss Shego off. _"I haven't seen you be this much of a coward since that time with your parents…"_

The mention of her parents caused Shego's anger to boil over inside of her. Heat emitted off her body and her grip went even tighter around the controls, causing one of the sticks to crack. Her jaw was set, her brows pulled down and her nostrils flared as the comment caused its desired effect, to piss her off. She knew it and fell right for it.

Dr. Drakken could feel the heat radiating off his sidekick. He glanced over and saw the anger on her face and if he was a smart man, he would have snapped his eyes back forward and kept his mouth closed but he was not a smart man.

"Umm Shego?" He called out. "Are you okay?" He was getting no response as the green eyed woman kept her eyes out the window. "If this is about me not telling you about my plan, then you'll just have-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PLAN!!" Shego yelled out as she glared over at the blue scientist causing the man to cower away from her.

"Oh… Um… I… See…" Dr. Drakken staggered out in fear.

Shego tuned out whatever else Drakken had to say as she went back to her inner conversation with herself. _"I want you out of my head now!!"_

 _"Yeah let me know how that works out for you."_ The inner Shego replied unbothered.

Shego's anger continued to skyrocket as she piloted the hovercraft and soon the island lair came into view.

 _"What the fuck is your problem?!"_ She asked her inner self.

 _"You are my problem! Which would mean that technically I'm my own problem."_ Came the inner Shego's answer with complete disregard for the anger aim at her.

The green skinned villainess guided the hovercraft into the loading bay of the lair then landed the vehicle. She quickly exited from the hovercraft and began to make her way straight to her room.

"DO NOT BOTHER ME DR. D!!" Shego yelled out as Dr. Drakken slowly got out of the hovercraft. He watched her retreating back then nodded his head to himself.

Shego stomped down the hallway with pure anger radiating off of her. Every henchman smartly stayed out of her way knowing full well the consequences of speaking to her in this mood. She came to a door with a keypad to the right of it on the wall. Shego quickly entered the code to the door and it slid open allowing her to step inside as the door closed behind her.

She stood in the middle of her personal room of the lair. She had it put in her contract that every lair must have a personal room for her that only she would know the code to. It was a standard room with a king size bed to the right of the door and a desk next to the head of the bed with a small liquor cabinet between it and the left wall. The left wall had a 50" television mounted on it and to the left of the television was the door to her connecting bathroom with a huge walk in closet. There were no decorative items in it, save for a bluetooth speaker. She learned a long time ago not to have many personal items with her in the lairs because of how often Kim destroyed them.

Shego stomped over to the cabinet and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from out of it.

 _"Oh day drinking instead of dealing with our problems! An excellent idea!"_ Her inner self said sarcastically.

Shego grunted then walked over to her bed and sat down. She pulled off her boots then opened the bottle and took a long drink from it, relishing in the burn it left in her throat after she removed the bottle from her lips.

 _"You're not gonna get rid of me that way."_ Inner Shego said.

Shego took another drink and wiped her mouth. _"How the fuck_ **_do_ ** _I get rid of you!"_ Shego thought in frustration.

 _"By dealing with your problems, doy!"_ Inner Shego said, like it was obvious to the villainess.

She sat the bottle on the desk and laid back on the bed. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes in an attempt to gain control over her anger. _"What's the point? Kim's a hero, I'm a villain, there's no need for me to apologize."_ Shego thought after a minute.

 _"Since when has Shego played by the rules? Besides, you want to apologize."_ Inner Shego answered back.

_"Why is Kimmie tormenting me like this?"_

_"She's not doing anything. This is all you. You're the one with the guilt in your heart."_

_"I shouldn't feel guilty for hurting my arch nemesis."_

_"No you shouldn't but Princess is more than that to you."_

***********

Dr. Drakken walked into the main area of the lair. It was a huge open room with a command console in the middle of it. The walls were a grey color and reached up to 50 feet high and were capped with a dome roof. Three out of four of the walls had different computer stations on them, all with henchmen working at them.

Drakken walked up to the command console that had a 30" monitor at the top of it. He typed a number into the keyboard and waited until the owner of that number face came on the monitor.

"Mel The Merc. Who's the target?" A man said once his upper body came on the screen. He had light complexion skin tone and a face that had seen and been through many battles. There was a scar that ran from under his right eye down to his clean shaven jaw. He had low cut salt and pepper hair and dull blue eyes. He had a medium size nose that sat above a pair of thin lips. From what Dr. Drakken could see of the man's upper body, he was well toned with muscles stretching the tight black shirt he had on.

Drakken cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes. Your target is the most annoying person in the world, Kim Possible!" The scientist said with an evil grin.

The man thought for a second before saying, "Kim Possible, huh? A name that big is gonna cause you a lot."

"Oh you don't need to worry about the funds. No price is too much to finally get rid of that thorn in my side." Drakken said.

"Well okay then, the fee is one million. I get half up front and it's nonrefundable. I get the rest after I complete the job. Since you came to me, you know that I take out targets my way and it ain't a quiet way." Mel explained to Drakken.

"I don't care how it gets done, as long as Kim is no more is all I care about."

"Great. I'll send over the information that you'll need to send me the first half of the million." Mel said as typing could be heard from the screen.

"I look forward to the start of a wonderful business relationship." Dr. Drakken said as a nearby computer printed out a paper with some banking information on it.

"Likewise." Mel replied before ending the video call.

***********

Kim was dressed in her purple and black mission gear as she trekked through the Hawaiian forest.

 _"I can't believe Monique said that I like Shego! I'll admit that she's the only one that can give me a challenge day in and day out and that thrills me but that doesn't mean I like her. I just admire and respect her."_ Kim thought to herself while continuing to make her way to the lab that Professor Dementor was at.

 _"Even if I did like her, who's to say that Shego would feel that same way? And there's the whole 'hero vs villain' thing as well."_ A beeper from her Kimmunicator ended her train of thought signaling that she had arrived at the lab.

The white building stood in a wide clearing of the forest. It was two stories high with very few windows. The main entrance had glass doors and if it wasn't for the knocked out security guards and the huge hole on the right wall, it would have been a normal research lab.

Kim walked over to the huge hole in the wall and followed the trail of destruction that Dementor left behind.

"I vant ve modular enhancer!!" Professor Dementor yelled at the scared scientist. He was in a large laboratory with various experiments and prototype devices. In the middle of the room was a small chip and the controller for it on a pedestal surrounded by laserbeams.

"And I want you to stop being annoying!" Kim yelled as she stepped into the lab.

"Kim Possible!!" The short stocky man yelled in surprise when he turned around.

"That's me!" The redhead said mockingly.

"Shall ve get straight to ve punching, fräulein? Henchmen attack!!" Dementor raised his hand to send his underlings to fight the young heroine.

Kim ran towards the charging henchmen and easily flipped over a punch that was aimed at her head. She landed behind the man and sent a swift spin kick to his midsection, sending the man flying into another of the henchmen. She quickly turned to face the other goons as they converged on her. One of the goons sent a kick at her that she caught between her left side and left arm, she then hooked her right leg behind the planted foot of the henchman then drove him backwards until he stumbled to the ground where she delivered a knock punch to his head.

While the world saver was distracted, Professor Dementor went over to the pedestal and attempted to disengage the laserbeams. "Ve modular enhancer shall ve mine!"

As Kim untangled herself from the downed henchman, another one grabbed her from behind, locking her arms in place as another one advanced on her. She quickly brought her right leg up into his gut, causing him to double over then brought the same leg down on the foot of the henchman holding her, making him scream out in pain and loosen the hold he had. Kim managed to get her right arm free and elbow the man in the face causing a crunch to be heard. She then grabbed the arm that was still holding her and spun the henchman in a circle causing him to lose his hold and go flying into the henchman in front of them. The redhead looked around the room to see the laid out henchman and smiled to herself.

 _"Piece of cake."_ She thought to herself smugly before her eyes landed on Dementor.

"Success!!" The small man yelled as he turned with the chip and controller in hand just to come face to face with the heroine.

"Not quite Professor." She said before delivering a raising kick to the man's chin, sending him to the ground with a thud.

Kim grabbed the chip and controller from the unconscious villain and quickly restrained him. She handed the devices to the laboratory scientist and pulled out her Kimmunicator, dialing Wade. "Hey Wade. I need a pick up for Dementor and his henchmen. Please and thank you."

"You got it Kim." Wade replied with a smile while typing away.

"Any news on Drakken and Shego?" Kim asked while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Nothing yet but I'll keep you posted." Came the reply.

 _"I still need to come up with an apology."_ She thought to herself. _"Does it matter though? She probably still hates me."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing y'all another update. Again thank you for all the kudos and hits and everything else. It makes me so happy to see y'all enjoying this story. With that being said, I had problems writing this chapter so it might not be my best work. Never the less let me know what you think of it. At the end of this chapter I will leave links for Shego's apartment and furniture. Enjoy.

Ann Possible stood in the kitchen making breakfast as Kim stumbled in with a yawn and took a seat at the table.

"Late night?" The short redhead asked with a smile. Kim gave a mumbled reply as she laid her head on the table.

"Did Shego keep you up all night?" Ann asked innocently while scrambling some eggs. Kim's head shot up from the table and she gave her mom a wide eyed look.

"Mom!! I was not with Shego!!" Kim was blushing as the older Possible was laughing at the outburst her daughter did.

"What's all the laughter about?" Asked James Possible as he stepped in the kitchen and placed a kiss on his wife's temple.

"Just poking fun at Kimmie-cub." She replied causing the long haired redhead to groan out. "She was late getting back in last night."

"You better not have been with a boy." Her dad said sternly while looking over at her.

"Dad, I'm 21." Kim rolled her eyes. No matter how old she was, she would always be daddy's little girl in the rocket scientist eyes. Kim found it funny that he would be okay with her out there risking her life to save the world on a semi daily basis but her dating boys is the thing that he would be a stickler about. "And the only boy I was with was trying to take over the world."

Her dad took a seat across from her and gave her a small smile. "I know you are sweetie but I still have to put my foot down on boys while you're still living here."

"Honey Kim's right. She's old enough to make her own decisions." Ann said as she placed plates of food in front of the two. "Besides I think boys are the least of Kim's worries." She winked at Kim.

Kim could feel her face heat up as the blush graced it. _"She's not saying what I think she is. First Monique and now my own mom, I can't catch a break."_ She thought to herself.

"I guess it can't be helped. I know you'll always do the right thing while living here Kimmie-cub." Her dad said with a sigh.

The rest of breakfast was enjoyed with small talk about what's been happening with school for Kim and her parents job. Before long both of her parents give her a kiss on the cheek and left to go to said jobs, leaving Kim home alone with the twins gone off somewhere to cause property damage God knows where. Kim made her way back up to her room to get some more sleep seeing as it was summertime and school hasn't started for her yet.

The redhead laid down in her bed as her thoughts went back to her mom's comment. " _Surely mom doesn't think I have a crush on Shego. I mean I know I don't have a crush on her."_

***********

Shego stood under the shade of the tree as a gentle breeze blew through the morning air. She was dressed in some black boots that lead up to some figure fitting black pants and a green T-shirt, topped off with some black sunglasses. Any normal person would be shivering as the cold wind blew through the air but thanks to her plasma powers, Shego's body was warmer than the average person.

She watched as both Dr. Possibles kissed and got in their cars and left. She chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought.

 _"What are you waiting for? Go talk to her."_ Inner Shego suggested.

 _"Give me a minute, damn!"_ Shego thought back in reply.

 _"You're stalling."_ The eye roll could be heard in the thought.

_"I'm thinking about what to say!"_

_"You're being a little bitch is what you're doing."_ Inner Shego was beyond annoyed at this point.

 _"Fuck you!"_ Shego's anger was rising. She stopped chewing on her bottom lip and her face turned into a mix of anger and annoyance, she bawled her fist, and heat began to spread in her body.

 _"Why are you so fucking stubborn?!"_ Inner Shego's anger and annoyance were rising as well.

Shego was close to igniting her plasma and punching the tree she was standing next to before her phone went off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself then answered the phone.

"What?!" She wasn't able to completely calm her anger.

"Woah sis what got you pissed off this morning?" The voice on the phone instantly brought her anger down a lot. It was one of the Wego twins. The only two of her four brothers that she liked and the only two that had her number. She hated her older two brothers for various reasons, but the main reasons were because Mego was too full of himself and thought the world should revolve around him and Hego always tried to be a goodie two shoes while always sucking up to their parents. The twins on the other hand, she loved them and always tried to make time for them even though they could irritate her at times but they never pushed it too far.

"Sorry Wego, just a bad morning. What's up? Shego asked in a happier tone with a smile on her face.

"It's mom and dad." Instantly the smile fell from her face.

"The answer is still no. And tell them to grow some balls and ask their own questions." Shego said in irritation. She was getting tired of her family going through the twins to get to her. Many times she thought about bringing 

them to live with her after they finished school but she knew with her being a villain and them still being heroes, it would cause problems for all of them.

"Yeah we figured as much but they made us try. We gotta go. Love you sis." Wego said then hung up the phone.

Shego slipped the phone back in her pocket then glanced back at Kim's house. _"Why does this shit happen to me?"_

 _"I wonder if Wego and Kim's twin brothers would get along?"_ Inner Shego thought out loud.

 _"Not helping."_ Shego thought in irritation as she walked over to her car. She climbed in the car then hung her sunglasses on the neck of her shirt then started the car and headed into town

 _"So why did we buy a penthouse in Middleton?"_ Inner Shego asked.

 _"Because it's convenient and nobody would think to look for me here."_ Shego answered.

_"Right and it's easier for you to keep an eye on Kimmie too."_

_"I hate you…"_

_"You hate that I'm right."_ Inner Shego replied nonchalantly.

Shego ignored the comment as she drove the bike into the underground parking lot of the downtown apartment building. She parked by the elevator and killed the engine. She exited the car and made her way over to the elevator.

She took the elevator up to the top floor of the twenty story building then stepped off when it reached her floor. There were only two apartments on this floor, one on the left and one on the right. Shego walked down the hall to the door on the right. It was a three bedroom, three and half bathroom penthouse.

She entered the penthouse and was greeted to an open living room. Straight across from the door was the bar with a grey cement counter top and a few black barstools, along with the kitchen and to the left of that was the open dinning room. To the right of the kitchen was a hallway that led to a laundry room on the left side of it. Opposite of that were two bedrooms and the half bathroom in between them. Each room had walk-in closets and connecting bathrooms. The door to the master bedroom was between the kitchen and dining room. The thing that Shego loved the most about the penthouse was the huge covered patio that went from the living room and ended at the master bedroom. The French doors were on the other side of her oak dining room table set. The whole apartment had hardwood floors throughout it. 

Separating the living room from the dining room, was a huge black and grey MAK Omari Modular sectional sofa set with a mounted 60" smart television across from it. Under the TV was an entertainment center filled with movies and games along with a gaming system. In between the sectional sofa and entertainment center was a Tukailai glass coffee table with some magazines and books on it. The livingroom and dining room were decorated with a few plants and some artwork here and there.

Shego closed the door then quickly walked over to the patio while depositing her keys on the table. Once there, she drew the curtain back all the way, allowing natural light to flood the penthouse. She spun around and walked towards the kitchen.

 _"I need food."_ Shego thought when she entered the kitchen. The kitchen was the second thing she loved about the penthouse because of the frosted cabinets that combined nicely with black the black trim of the cabinets. To the right of Shego was her island that held the sink and dishwasher and on her left was the counter with grey cement top like the island. It held the stove and the refrigerator and in front of her was the entrance to the hallway that led to the two bedrooms.

 _"Maybe one day you'll be cooking for Princess."_ Inner Shego suggested.

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed. _"Please give me a break…"_ After washing her hands, she went to the refrigerator and opened it. She gave a huff after scanning the shelves and finding nothing worth eating, closed the door. _"Guess it's take out then."_

 _"You could also take out Kimmie."_ Inner Shego commented causing Shego to goan. She turned from the refrigerator and walked into her bedroom.

The room was very spacious with a huge California king size platform bed with a padded headboard and nightstands on each side. There was a smart TV mounted across from the bed. On the left wall of the bed was a sliding glass door that gave her another access point to her patio with a modern black loveseat to the right of it. On the right were two doors, one leading to the master bathroom and the other to Shego's walk-in closet. In front of the closet wall was a stand with a bluetooth speaker. The room's decor was minimalistic save for a few pictures on the nightstand of the twins and her. She wouldn't be caught dead with photos of her other brothers.

She laid down on the bed and pulled out her phone to bring up a food delivery app. Shego quickly searched through the breakfast options before settling on an omelet and some bacon from a restaurant. After closing out the app, she put her phone down and closed her eyes.

 _"Why didn't you go talk to Pumpkin today?"_ Inner Shego asked.

 _"Because she'll send me back to jail."_ Came the reply.

 _"I thought we already went over that? At this point you're just making sorry ass excuses."_ Inner Shego said.

 _"Why are you so hell bent on me apologizing?"_ Shego asked in irritation.

 _"Simple. Because I think it's time for us to have some type of happiness in our lives. It's been so long since we had somebody rather it be a friend or more."_ Inner Shego said with honesty.

 _"We don't need another person. We're fine all on our own. And there's no way Pumpkin would be a friend to us."_ Shego spat back.

_"I guess that comet also gave you the power to see into the future, huh?_

_"No I'm just being logical about this you smartass."_

A buzz from her phone made Shego open her eyes. She checked her phone to see that her food was here causing her to get up from the bed and make her way to the front door just as a knock sounded. Shego opened the door and retrieved the food, giving a thank you to the delivery driver before closing the door and taking a seat at her bar.

 _"If that's really how you feel about it, then why are you always standing outside Princess's house?"_ Inner Shego asked.

Shego took her food out of the bag and began eating before thinking of a response. _"Surveillance."_ Was the only thing she could think of. Something that didn't fly with her inner self. 

_"Yeah that was some great surveillance that you did this morning."_ Inner Shego replied sarcastically.

 _"You're pissing me off! I, and I can't state this enough, don't want to apologize to Kimmie!"_ Anger started to rise in Shego as she stabbed at a piece of the omelet.

 _"Are you sure? Standing outside her house, constantly thinking about her, and the week that you were Miss Go says different."_ Inner Shego countered with.

Shego didn't respond and just angrily ate her food. She knew Inner Shego was right, especially about the Miss Go thing. That week was an eye opener for her. Having her moral compass flipped revealed a lot to the green skinned villainess, specifically feelings involving the then 18 year old world saver. Feelings she unconsciously buried underneath anger and sarcasm. Feelings she locked away after getting kicked into an electrical tower.

 _"Nothing can ever happen between Kimmie and I, so there's no need for me to apologize."_ Shego thought.

 _"Don't be afraid to love again. We're not that timid little girl anymore. We can take care of ourselves."_ Inner Shego replied causing Shego to stop eating. _"And besides I'm not saying for you to tell Princess that you're in love with her because frankly for one we don't even know if she likes girls to begin with and for two, you need to work out just exactly what your feelings are for her. I'm just trying to get you to apologize just so things can stop being so awkward whenever you two face off._

 _"And if she does try to send us off to jail, I'm pretty sure that we have a way of making an escape, especially since Dr. D and the buffoon won't be there to get in or way. The goody two shoes that Kimmie is, I'm positive that she'll at least hear us out."_ Inner Shego ended her thought process and let it settle in Shego.

Shego knew that her Inner self made valid points but she didn't like it nor did she like the fact that her past love life was brought up. Shego knew something had to be done but what it was, she had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://in.pinterest.com/pin/393783561139880703/
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/748442031812775215/
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/TUKAILAI-Rectangle-Coffee-Support-Reception/dp/B07NRFCL8W?ref_=d6k_applink_bb_marketplace
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/134685845089708938/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Welcome to another chapter of So The Drama... Again. Thank you all for the the kudos, hits, and comments. Now before I begin this chapter I want to say that it was brought to my attention that I had way too many similarities in my story to another story called "And You And I" by Niaxi that I put in subconsciously. After it was brought to my attention, I went back and made some changes to the chapters already posted it to fix it so I suggest going back and rereading them so there's won't be any confusion. I don't want anybody to feel like I'm ripping them off because as a writer I feel like our writing is the most important thing to us. So as this story goes on, you'll see that Shego's interactions with her inner self changes. 
> 
> Without further ado I present to you chapter 5

"Mel! It's been weeks!! Why is Kim Possible still alive?!" An irate Dr. Drakken Drakken asked as he paced back and forth in his lair.

Mel the Merc stood leaning against a wall unbothered. His arms were folded and his eyes were closed. "Dr. Drakken you agreed with the fact that I take out targets my way. If you're having second thoughts I can just take my half a million and leave."

"No!" Drakken practically yelled as he stopped his pacing. "I just didn't think it would take this long."

Mel moved off the wall to stand in front of the scientist. He towered over the blue man as he spoke, "Taking out a target, especially one like Kim Possible, requires one to acquire detailed information on them. Getting that information takes time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." He turned and made his way to the door as Shego was walking through it. He paid her no mind as he walked out of the door.

Shego turned and watched the man's retreating back with a look of questioning on her face.

_ "I have a bad feeling about that guy."  _ Inner Shego commented.

_ "Agreed. Dr. D got so explaining to do."  _ Shego turned from the door and walked over to Dr. Drakken at the lair's control center. She took a seat and pulled out her nail file.

"Yo Dr. D who was old scar face that just left?" The raven black haired woman asked as she began filming her gloved nails.

"No one you need to concern yourself with Shego." The scientist said as he typed away on the computer.

"Are you trying to replace me? Well good luck with that." Shego said mockingly.  _ "Like anybody else would put up with Drakken's shit." _

Drakken gritted his teeth at the tone Shego used. "If things go to plan maybe I will replace you." He turned from the monitor and glared at his sidekick.

"Right… And how often do your plans work out?" Shego aske while still filing her nails unbothered. "Speaking of plans, what job do you have for me that will ultimately be a waste of time because Kimmie will come foil whatever it is?"

"Shego you can do with having a little faith in me!" Drakken said with annoyance while throwing his hands in the air.

Shego stopped filing her gloved nails and looked up at her boss. "Well your track record doesn't really help you out here." She was enjoying the raise she got out of the blue scientist. "Tell me one of your plans that worked out for you?" Shego asked as she continued to poke fun at Dr. Drakken.

"Well maybe if you did your job and took care of Kim Possible, I would be supreme ruler of the world right about now!" Drakken said in anger before turning to stomp away.

"Maybe if your plans weren't so complicated and stupid, Kimmie wouldn't have time to foil them!" Shego spat back. She watched him stomp away mumbling to himself, letting out a chuckle at what she just accomplished.

_ "Something about that guy still doesn't sit right with me."  _ Inner Shego said with concern.

_ "Ehh it's probably just somebody Dr. D knew in college."  _ Shego replied.

_ "Yeah like Drakken has friends…" _

_ "Well he has suckers that come to his gaming nights."  _ Shego thought as she got up from the chair.

_ "True." _

Shego left the main area of the lair and went to the loading bay. She entered a hovercraft and started it up.

_ "It's time for your favorite pastime, Kimmie watching!!"  _ Inner Shego said as the hovercraft rose up and flew out of the lair.

_ "For your information, I plan on doing something about that today."  _ Shego said with confidence.

_ "Oh? And what exactly is it you're gonna do?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

_ "I… I don't know yet."  _ Shego's confidence wavered.

_ "Typical. Going in without a plan. Well you got 45 minutes to think of one."  _ Inner Shego said as the hovercraft flew through the sky.

45 minutes later, Shego parked the hovercraft a block away from Kim's house and walked the rest of the way there.

_ "Still got nothing huh?"  _ Came Inner Shego.

_ "I'm winging it." _

_ "Oh this will go so well."  _ Inner Shego mocked.

_ "Shut it!" _

Shego made her way over towards the side of the house that held Kim's window.

_ "And why not knock on the front door?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

Shego didn't respond as she looked for a way up to the window until she spotted a nearby tree with a thick branch that hung over the roof. She made her way over to the tree and made quick work of climbing up to the branch to reach the roof. The villainess carefully blanched herself on the thick branch and slowly made her way to the roof. Once there, she jumped down from the branch and landed in a crouch on the roof. After making sure that no one heard her land, she quietly made her way over to the window but a feeling deep inside her made her pause.

_ "What's the matter? Are gonna chicken out now?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

_ "Something doesn't feel right."  _ Shego responded.

_ "Yeah! It's that fact that you're breaking in instead of using the door!" _

_ "Not that! It's something else…"  _ Shego thought right before an explosion from inside the room blew her off the roof. She landed on the ground with a thud surrounded by glass.

***********

_ 45 minutes earlier _

Kim was in her room, home alone again. She had nobody to hangout with nor to help her with coming up with an apology for Shego, though the only person that could help was Monique but the ebony skinned girl was busy at the moment. Her parents were at work and Ron was with Yori. The tweebs were a no go.

So there she was mindlessly scrolling through her phone. Ever since she busted Dr. Drakken, she's been thinking about her green skinned arch nemesis and she's been even more anxious since Shego broke Drakken out of jail. It didn't help that she hasn't heard a peep from them since the jail break.

Kim sighed then got off the bed. She walked down the stairs that lead from her room to the hallway and into the kitchen, looking for food. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out leftovers from last night then went over to the microwave to warm them up. After warming leftovers, Kim took them to the table and sat down to eat.

_ "Okay looks like I'm on my own with this apology."  _ Kim thought to herself as she started eating.

_ "Maybe I can get her something so that she knows I'll be coming in peace and not to arrest her."  _

_ "Maybe flowers? I think hydrangeas are her favorite flowers."  _ Kim felt a smile grace her face as the idea formed in her head.  _ "Yeah I can definitely get her flowers."  _ The redhead finished her food then got up and put her dishes in the sink.

She started to leave the kitchen when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She quickly turned around and placed a powerful kick to the person's midsection causing them to be thrown into the table from the momentum. Kim brought her leg down and got into her fighting stance with aggression on her face, watching as the intruder got back up.

The man towered over Kim. She can easily see the muscles he had from the grey compression shirt he had on. The selves of the shirt ended at black power gloves on both hands. He had on black cargo pants with a pair of black combat boots. Kim couldn't tell who her attacker was because his face was covered by a black and grey mask.

From Kim's years of experience from fighting supervillains, she knew this man was trouble. She also knew that her current attire of pyjama pants and a tank top would do nothing so one important thought crossed her mind.

_ "Battle suit!"  _

"Kim Possible!!" The man said in a deep voice. "There's a big price on your head and I plan on taking you to the bank."

Kim's eyebrows shot up and her eyes were wide with shock. "Who… who put a price on my head?"

"Well seeing as though you're about to be dead, I don't think it matters at the moment." The man replied.

Kim regained her focus and thought about her next move.  _ "There's too many unknowns with this guy. I definitely need my battlesuit."  _ With her mind made up, Kim made a dash for the hallway but before she reached it, an explosion from behind her sent her flying into it. She slid to a stop by the steps and felt pain in her back from the explosion and in her side from the hard landing. Kim raised her head to see the man's right hand raised and glowing. The floor Kim ran from was badly damaged like a bomb went off. Kim struggled to get to her feet, using the banister to stand all the way up.

"Miss Possible, this is the end of you." The man said as he lowered his hand and walked over to the redhead.

Kim's adrenaline was running high in her body. Her eyebrows borrowed down and she gritted her teeth as she kneed her attacker in the going causing him to double over in pain. Kim took off up the stairs as her adrenaline blocked the pain in her body. Kim felt debris hit her back as another explosion went off behind her. Kim made it to the steps to her room and began to climb them.

"Kim Possible!! You're prolonging the inevitable!" The man called out as he started to chase after her.

Kim reached the top of the stairs and ran straight to her closet. The redhead pushed her clothes aside to reveal the hand scanner for her battle suit. She put her hand on the scanner and watched as a metallic door slid open. Relief could be seen on her face as her suit was in reach but then cold fear shot through her body as she felt a large hand on her neck.

"I don't think so." She felt a hot breath on her ear as the hand on her neck tightened. Next thing she knew, her body was flying across the room, away from the suit. Kim crashed into the desk with a sickening thud. She opened her eyes to see spots.

_ "Okay something is definitely broken." _ Kim thought in great pain.

"You won't be needing this suit anymore." The attacker said as he raised his right hand towards the battle suit. The hand glowed red before a beam shot from it and blew up the suit and her closet. A fire started behind the man as he lowered his arm and stared at Kim.

Kim used her desk to help herself up as pain shot through every nerve in her body. She had blood dripping from her mouth and her breathing was ragged. Every breath in caused her even more pain. Kim held her side with her right arm across her chest.

"This is good-bye Miss Possible." The man said while raising his arm. The same red beam from before was pointed at Kim.

_ "Is this really the end for me?"  _ Kim thought to herself. For the first time Kim felt real fear. Kim was in a sitch she couldn't get out of.  _ "I couldn't even apologize to Shego." _

The explosion that surrounded Kim was deafening as heat hit her body. She felt her body blow back through her window as pain spread through her body again as she felt her body free fall to the ground. Her eyes closed as she waited for the hard impact with the ground to come. The impact that did come was softer than what she was expecting. The immense pain she was in was too much for her body to handle as her adrenaline started to wear off. As she started to lose consciousness, she swore she could hear her name being called from a raspy voice.

"KIMMIE!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys and girls. I thought about holding out longer on this chapter to make y'all sweat a little but I couldn't hold myself back. Thanks again for the hits, kudos, and comments. I hope you enjoy.

"KIMMIE!!!"

Shego cradled the unconscious heroine in her arms. She could see blood flowing from an open wound on Kim's side and cuts on her face with a deep one right by her hairline. The remains of her shirt barely covered her chest and her pyjamas had several holes in it.

_ "Who the hell did this?!"  _ Shego thought to herself. A few minutes later her question was answered as Kim's attacker jumped from the window that the redhead was blasted out of. He landed in front of the pair causing the green skinned woman to look up at him. After the shock of seeing the damage, anger started to build in Shego. "Who the fuck are you?!" She asked the man.

"Just a man doing his job." Came the reply in a deep voice. "Now move so I can finish it."

"You must be new around here or you would know that nobody gets to finish off Kimmie here but me!" Shego said but the man seemed unconcerned with what he said. Shego's anger continued to build as she carefully laid Kim down and started to stand up. Pain immediately shot through her back from the impact of her landing earlier but she gritted her teeth and powered through it. She felt her powers start to repair whatever damage she had in her body.

"I'm only getting paid to kill Miss Possible and I only kill who I'm paid to but I see that you're gonna force my hand." The man explained.

There was a cold wind that blew through the morning air that morning but Shego's body was burning as her anger boiled over. She lit her hands in her green plasma and got into her fighting stance.  _ "You're not hurting Princess anymore!"  _

_ "You have to get him away from Princess!"  _ Inner Shego said.

_ "I know that!"  _ Shego said back.  _ "I know nothing about this guy but if he's able to do this to Kimmie, he's definitely gonna be a challenge." _

The two eyed each other for a few minutes before Shego dashed forward at the attacker. The man raised his hands to shoot off a dual blast but Shego quickly shot off separate plasma blasts of her own causing the man to dive out of the way. He quickly got to his feet just as the villainess closed in on him. Shego sent a jump kick towards his head causing him to bring his hands up to block it. He then grabbed the leg and spun her before letting go, sending her flying into the house.

More pain ran through her back as she collided with the side of the house with a thud causing her eyes to slam shut but she chose to ignore it as the only thing on her mind was protecting Kim. Shego opened her eyes just to see a red blast headed her way; she quickly dived to the right just as the blast hit the house causing an explosion.

Shego got to her feet and charged at the man again while dodging explosions he sent her way. Once she was in front of him, she sent a combination of plasma powered punches at the man that he managed to block or dodge. He sidestepped her last punch before connecting with his own punch to her left jaw, sending her flying to the ground.

Shego was seeing stars from the punch. She could now tell that his muscles weren't just for show anymore as she laid on the ground.

_ "GET THE FUCK UP BEFORE KIMMIE DIES!!"  _ Inner Shego yelled at her.

With a reminder of why she was fighting in the first place, Shego unsteadily rose to her feet.  _ "I can't prolong this fight any longer."  _ Shego thought to herself.

"I will admit that you two are tenacious when it comes to fighting, but it's time to end this." The man spoke as he advanced on the raven black haired woman.

Shego concentrated the plasma in her hands with the intent of finishing this fight. As the man continued to walk towards her, she shot a beam of plasma from her hands getting a direct hit to his chest, sending him flying back before he hit the ground. Shego extinguished her hands while breathing heavily. Shego quickly turned around then ran over to the still unconscious Kim and fell to her knees at her side. She looked over her visible injuries again before her eyes landed on the blood coming from Kim's side.

_ "I gotta stop this bleeding."  _ Shego thought before a noise caused her to look up as the man started to get up.  _ "Who the fuck is this guy?!"  _ Shego thought as worry began to settle on face, she instinctively held Kim closer to her.

The man got to his feet and started walking over to the two women. "I wasted enough time with you two. It's time to finish this." The man raised his hands again and began to power them up before a voice called out.

"Kim!!!"

He looked to the right just as Monique came around the corner of the house.

"Kim what the hell is go-" The sentence died on her lips as she came upon the scene behind the house, seeing Shego tightly holding on to her best friend and a masked man ready to blast them away causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"I guess today Miss Possible gets to live." The man said as he lowered his hands. Shego watched as he quickly turned and left the backyard. She didn't let her eyes lower until she was certain he was gone.

"What the hell happened to Kim?!" Monique screamed as she ran over. She was on her knees on the other side of Kim, taking in the injuries the redhead had. "Who the hell was that guy?!"

"I don't know but we have to get Princess to a hospital." Shego said as she scooped Kim up in her arms. Once she had the heroine secured, she stood up and began walking towards the front of the house.

Monique got up and followed after the two with worry on her face. "My car is out front."

"Not fast enough. My hovercraft isn't too far away." Shego said as she reached the front of the house. She started down the block with the ebony girl right behind her.

As they walked, Monique started bombarding Shego with questions. "Shego, what the hell is going on? Why was that guy attacking you two? And just what the hell are you doing here?" Concern was clearly evident in her voice.

Shego sighed as they reached the hovercraft. She stopped before saying, "Listen, I know that you're worried about Princess and I am too, but now isn't time to be asking questions. I promise to answer them but first we have to get her to the hospital." Shego carefully put Kim in the hovercraft and got in then went to the driver seat. "If you're coming then I need you to put pressure on the wound on her side to stop the bleeding."

Monique nodded then climbed into the vehicle. She kneeled down by Kim's side and removed her jacket before pressing it into her unconscious friend's side. Shego started the hovercraft and quickly raised it up in the air before speeding off.

***********

Dr. Ann Possible had just finished surgery when the hospital staff started moving in a frenzy. This was nothing new to the brain surgeon as it happened whenever a trauma patient was brought to the hospital. What was new to her was the sight before her. Her daughter unconscious and bleeding in the arms of her arch nemesis with her female best friend standing beside them.

Ann's eyes were wide with shock and fear in them as she choked out her daughter's name, "Kim…" She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as a sob escaped from it.  _ "How did this happen to my baby?"  _ The short redhead thought to herself.

I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!!" Shego yelled snapping Ann out of her thoughts. The older woman's demeanor quickly switched to doctor mood as she rushed over to the three.

"Get us a stretcher over here now!!" The neurosurgeon yelled out when she reached them. She had determination in her face as she looked over her daughter's injuries. "What happened to her?" She asked in a low voice as she moved her eyes up to the woman holding Kim.

Shego shifted uncomfortably under Ann's glaze. "She was attacked at home." Shego's voice was quiet as she spoke. She was spared from more questions as a team of nurses brought a stretcher over to the women. Shego carefully placed the redhead on the bed and stood back as the nurses started to wheel Kim to the operating room.

"Don't you go anywhere. You have more questions to answer." Ann said in a low and stern voice.

Being the villainess that she was, she would have disregarded the command that was given to her but the way she was told by the older Possible put a little fear in her. And wanting to know if Kim would be okay made her want to stay, so she let out a quiet "Okay."

"Come with me this way." Ann led the two girls down the hall to an empty room that had white floors and walls. There was a chair and an examination table to the right of the door and brown cabinets on the left. She knew once word got out that Kim Possible was in the hospital, every news station would be down here and with Shego still in her iconic green and black catsuit, GJ would soon follow. "You can wait in here until I come back. Monique, you can wait here too if you'd like."

"I'll stay here to keep an eye on her." Monique said solemnly.

Ann nodded her head then turned and left the two women. Shego walked into the room and took a seat on the examination table while Monique closed the door and took the chair. Silence fell over the two women as the sounds of doctors and nurses came muffled through the door.

_ "I can't be here. I have to leave."  _ Shego thought to herself. Worry was clear on her face as she had her head down.

_ "You can't leave Kimmie in her time of need. Besides, her mother told you not to leave. There's no telling what she would do if you did."  _ Inner Shego replied back to her.

_ "Okay but we have figured out who put a price on Kimmie's head. And that list is pretty long but whoever it is will have to answer to me. Taking out Kimmie is my job." _

"Shego." Monique said quietly, bringing the green skinned woman out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the same worry that she had on the ebony girls face. She had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall as she spoke, "Is Kim gonna be okay?"

Shego sighed before responding, "Kimmie's is tough as they come. She fights villains on a daily basis, she'll get through this." She gave the black haired girl a smile.  _ "I hope…" _

Monique wiped her eyes and gave a smile back. "Why were you at Kim's house anyway?" She asked after a minute. She was curious about Shego's reason.

_ "I gotta lie."  _ Was her first thought but then Inner Shego spoke,  _ "Tell the truth, you were there to talk to here."  _ Shego scoffed at that.  _ "Yeah like she'll believe that."  _ If Inner Shego had eyes, she'll be rolling them.  _ "There you go being a psychic again. I think she knows by now that you're not gonna hurt Kimmie." _

Shego sighed and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. She opened her eyes before looking at Monique as she spoke, "I was at Princess's house to talk to her. I wanted to apologize to her about hurting her during the Lil Diablo incident."

"You wanted to apologize?" Monique asked with a chuckle causing the green skinned woman to glare at her. "I'm sorry. It's just funny because girlfriend was having a crisis trying to find a way to apologize to you."

"Wha-?" Shego was shocked after hearing Monique's words as her eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open.

"I told her to take you out to dinner." Monique was full on laughing at Shego's face.

_ "I told you that Princess goody two shoes wouldn't send you straight to jail." Inner Shego said. _

"Hold up girl," Monique began after she stopped laughing. "You've been calling Kim Princess since we left her house, care to explain that?"

"I have many nicknames for Kimmie." Shego said with a shrug.

"Un huh, right I swear y'all are super dense, well I know for a fact Kim is." Monique said more to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Shego asked as she eyed the younger woman.

"Nothing. You two definitely need to have a convo."

***********

By the time Ann came back to the room, Shego was asleep on the examination table while Monique was scrolling through her phone in the chair. Monique looked up as the short redhead entered the room and closed the door causing Shego to wake up at the sound. Both women had worried looks on their faces as Ann eyed them.

Monique was the first to speak as she stood up from her chair, "How's Kim?"

Ann placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her. "She's stable. She had a few broken ribs and a small puncture in her lung and she also lost a lot of blood from the wound in her side but she should be fine. Although she's gonna be in her for a while." Ann finished. Causing both Monique and Shego to sigh in relief. Monique retook her seat as Ann turned her gaze to the villainess. "Now Shego I want you to tell me how my daughter ended up like this in the first place." Her voice was stern as she talked.

Again that little fear from before entered Shego as she took a deep breath.  _ "Why is this woman able to scare me like this?"  _ She asked herself. Surprisingly Inner Shego didn't answer her question. "I was going over to talk to Kimmie and when I got there this guy blasted her out of the window right on top of me." She said quietly.

"Who is this guy?" Ann asked as she crossed her arms.

"I have no idea. He just said that Kimmie has a large bounty on her head and he was there to claim it." Shego said honestly.

Ann thought for a minute then asked, "Did Drew send you over to "talk" to Kim?"

The question shocked Shego to say the least. "Dr. Drakken had nothing to do with me going to see Kim. I was going to apologize to her on my own accord."

Ann unfolded her arms and sighed. "Looks like you both want to do the same thing." Ann said softly.

"I said the same thing!" Monique added in.

Shego groaned and fell back on the exam table.

Ann chuckled at the women's antics. "Shego, you know you won't be able to leave in your bodysuit. The news will be here soon and you'll stick out in that. I'll find you some scrubs so you can sneak out." Ann said causing Shego to lift her head up.

"What about Kimmie?" The green skinned woman asked in concern.

"Kim will be okay. I'll be here with her and the rest of the Possibles will be here soon." Ann said with a smile. Seeing the amount of concern that her daughter's supposed arch nemesis had for her brought joy to the neurosurgeon along with a few questions to be asked later.

Ann watched Shego nod her head before she turned and left the room. She began to walk towards the storage room of the hospital for the clothes she promised the villainess.  _ "The feelings between Kim and Shego goes way beyond hero and villain. Definitely more than friendship too. I just hope they both realize it before they miss their chance."  _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Thank you all for the support, comments, and kudos so far on this story. It brings me joy to see you all enjoying it. I know the show never gave Monique a last name so I decided to use her voice actress, Raven, last name.
> 
> I'll give a shout out to whoever can tell me the song that Shego is mentioned in.

"Kim Possible is WHERE?!?!?" Dr. Director yelled the last part in shock.

Agent Will Du stood at attention in front of the head of Global Justice's desk as the woman, who was previously sitting behind it, stood up in shock. "Middleton Hospital ma'am." He replied in his same even tone of voice.

"How did she get there!?" Dr. Director asked.  _ "Who would be able to put Kim Possible in the hospital. Only one person I know of is capable of doing that." _

"We don't know all the details but we do have this." Agent Du said as he pulled out a little remote and pushed a button on it. The screen to the right of Betty came to life and a picture of Shego holding Kim in her arms with Monique standing next to them appeared on it.

_ "Shego!!"  _ Betty thought to herself. "Do we know Shego's whereabouts?" The tan skinned woman asked as she turned to her top agent.

"Negative."

"What about the woman standing next to them?"

"Monique Pearman. Best friend of Kim Possible and assistant manager of Club Banana." Agent Du replied.

"Send agents to question her now. And send some agents to guard Kim as well." Once Betty gave the command, she dismissed Agent Du then sat down in her chair, letting out a loud sigh.  _ "With Kim Possible in the hospital, all hell is gonna break loose. Shego if you had anything to do with this, I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day again!!" _

***********

Shego laid in her bed and looked at the phone number in her hand complementing if she should burn it up or save it in her phone. Before she left the hospital, Monique had given the villainess her number so she could have access to Kim.

_ 2 hours ago….. _

_ The two women sat in silence after Ann left to get the scrubs for Shego. The younger of the two looked over to see the other deep in thought. Thinking for a second, Monique opened her mouth to speak. _

_ "So what's your plan to get back in here to see, what did you call her? Princess?" The ebony girl asked with a smirk. _

_ Shego rolled her eyes at the girl. "What makes you think I'm gonna come back here to see Princess?" _

_ Monique shook her head at Shego's attempt to be indifferent. "Girl please. You can lie to yourself all you want but not to me. I bet even Ron can see that you care deeply for Kim. Hell you might even love my bff." Monique stated matter-of-factly. _

_ Shego was speechless. She'd just been read like an open book by someone she associated with only a handful of times. All she could do was stare at the black haired woman with her mouth hanging open. _

_ "Now since I know you two need to talk about whatever is going on or will go on between you two, I'll give you my number so you have a way to check and see if Kim's awake yet." Monique said as she stood up to look for a pen and some paper. _

_ Shego was finally able to get her brain to start working again. "I don't need your help to talk to Kimmie. I can do it on my own." _

_ "Yeah? And how did that work out for you?" Monique asked while still looking for a pen, effectively shutting Shego up again. Once she found the pen and paper, she quickly wrote her number down and gave it to the green skinned woman. _

_ Shego sighed just as Ann walked back into the room with scrubs in hand. "What's going on in here?" She asked as she closed the door. She placed the clothes down next to Shego and looked between the two women. _

_ "Nothing. Just trying to get Miss Green here to stop lying to herself." Monique said, causing Shego to glare at the woman. _

_ Ann chuckled at the exchange. "Well Shego these are your clothes. We'll leave you to get dressed and you can leave your bodysuit here. I'll get it later." Ann turned to leave before a quiet thank you was heard from the Villainess. She gave her a smile then led Monique out of the room. _

_ As the two women walked down the hall, they gave each other knowing looks and smiles. _

_ Present time _

Shego finally pulled her phone out of her pocket having changed out of the scrubs and showered as soon as she got home. She put the number in her phone with a sigh.  _ "Why am I doing this?" _

_ "Because you know that Monique is right."  _ Inner Shego replied. She had been quiet since their last conversation at the hospital and Shego was kind of happy about that but at the same time her thoughts were all over the place causing her to need the annoying inner voice to help her sort through them.

A frown formed on Shego's face.  _ "She's wrong! I don't love Kimmie!" _

_ "But you do care deeply for her." _

Shego pondered for a minute. She knew that both Monique and her inner self were right. She had started caring for the world saver a long time ago. There were countless times she'd saved Kim's life and blamed it on her montra of finishing Kim off herself. Deep inside of her she knew that if she'd known about Drakken's plan to play with the redhead's emotions with the synthodrone, she would have stopped it herself. The week that she was Miss Go intensified everything for her. Not only did she care deeply for Kim, she started to like her, a lot and that scared the hell out of her.

_ "We're not that teen that has to have our parents approval anymore."  _ Inner Shego explained.

She was quiet as she turned on her right side in her bed. Her powers had finally stopped the pain in her back and repaired whatever damaged she suffered from the fight earlier in the day.  _ "I just can't allow her to get close to me. Some scars don't heal." _

_ "Okay just apologize to her. She at least deserves that." _

Shego closed her eyes as the events of today exhausted her. Soon her breathing evened out and she was sleeping the rest of the day away.

***********

Dr. Drakken was pacing in his lair when a door slid open causing him to stop and watch as Mel the Merc entered the room. The scientist stomped over to the man and jabbed him in the chest with his finger in anger.

"I'm paying you to kill Kim Possible, not leave her in the hospital!!"

Mel easily swatted the hand in his chest away. "There were unforeseen interruptions."

"You're supposed to be a professional. What you did looked like amateur hour at karaoke night!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

"I was paid to take out Kim Possible, no one else. Especially not your superpowered sidekick." The merc spat back. 

The look on Drakken's face was one of shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what was told to him. "What do you mean my sidekick? What does Shego have to do with this?"

"She was there protecting Kim Possible from me when I was trying to do my job then another person showed up." Mel explained. "Now this does present the opportunity for me to take care of both women but it'll cost you one million more plus an extra $500,000 upfront."

Drakken's anger skyrocketed but he managed to not blow his top. "Fine. And I'll have Shego steal the money for her own assassination." He said in a serious tone before turning and walking away.

_ The Next Day _

Shego walked into the lair with a lot on her mind. She awoke early that morning and thought about going to the hospital to go see Kim but decided to just text Monique for an update. A reply came saying that the heroine was still not awake yet so Shego did her morning run and workout. By the time she finished, she still had a little time to kill before she had to go to work so she wandered around town in a sweatsuit and some shades.

When she reached the main room of the lair, she found Dr. Drakken with the same man from yesterday and immediately something in her told her not to trust the man. "Yo Dr. D! You got some work for me yet? If I wanted to just sit around doing nothing, I would've left you in jail." Shego said once she reached the two. She kept an eye on the man as she spoke.

"Actually I do Shego." Drakken had turned to her with a devilish smile on his face and for some reason it bothered Shego. "With Kim Possible out of action for the foreseeable future, we have free range to do whatever we want and right now what I need is money. One million dollars to be exact and you're gonna get it for me."

"Sure thing Dr. D." Shego turned and left the room.  _ "I really don't trust that guy."  _ She thought as she made her way to the hanger.

_ "I don't see why Drakken has him around or where he even met the guy."  _ Inner Shego said.

Shego agreed as she climbed into the hovercraft.

A few moments later, Shego was flying through the air headed to New York City.

_ "So what's the plan?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

_ "Same as always. We go in hands blazing and get what we want, doy!"  _ Shego said with a roll of her eyes.

_ "Not that. I mean what's the plan when Kimmie wakes up?" _

_ "Oh that. I apologize then we go back to being enemies."  _ Shego said. She made her decision earlier in the morning during her workout. Knowing that her life is the way that it is and Kim being who she is, Shego couldn't corrupt her. She had to make sure that Kim stayed the world's hero and for that to happen, the redhead couldn't be associated with a villain like Shego.

_ "So after all that, that's the best you came up with? Just to give up?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

_ "What else is there to do? Hero and villain remember?"  _ Shego answered back with annoyance.

_ "What if you quit being a villain and start actually caring about your own self interest?" _

Shego laughed out loud at that suggestion. The very idea of her quitting being a villain was so outrageous to her that she couldn't even fathom it.  _ "And what do you suggest, that I become a hero and team up with Princess? Are you drunk right now?" _

_ "Nobody said anything about being a hero. But answer me this, what else do you have to gain from being a villain? You're super rich, and well known, hell your name is even in a popular song, and you can do whatever you want if you quit. No waiting for Dr. D to come up with a stupid plan, no breaking him out of jail, and no karaoke nights."  _ Inner Shego laid out for her. She again made valid points that Shego couldn't argue with.

_ "World domination, doy!"  _ Shego again was grasping at straws.

_ "We both know that you don't want to take over the world because if you did, you would have done it easily." _

Shego had nothing. The rest of the flight was filled with silence as the craft zoomed to New York.

**********

The hospital room was sterile white. There was a TV hanging on the left wall as soon as you walked in and a large window right across from the door that had a view of the city of Middleton. To the right of the door was a hospital bed, in it was a long haired redhead who was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV machine. She laid under the covers in a deep sleep. There were several flowers and cards around the bed. There was a chair next to the bed that was occupied by a dark haired girl.

Monique looked at the text she received earlier that morning from Shego.

Queen Green: Is Kimmie awake?

Of course Monique had to put Shego's name as something like that.

Monique: Nothing yet. She's still not awake.

_ "That girl is so in denial."  _ Monique thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening. She looked up to see three Global Justice agents walk into the room. Two of them stopped at the foot of the bed while one walked over to the ebony skinned girl.

"Monique Pearman, I'm agent Will Du from Global Justice." Will said as he stopped in front of her. "We have some questions regarding what happened to Miss Possible that we'll like to ask you."

"I doubt I'll be of help but ask away." Monique said as she put her phone away.

Will Du nodded and asked his first question. "Can you tell us what happened?" He pulled a notebook and pen out of his back pocket as she started explaining what she saw yesterday.

"I arrived at Kim's house that morning and I heard an explosion from around back. I thought it was just the twins messing around with rockets so I paid it no mind and went to the front door. After knocking and getting no response, I sent Kim a text and waited. Then I heard another explosion and decided to walk around to the back of the house so I walked back there and saw this guy in a mask attacking Kim." Monique explained conveniently liking out the fact that Shego was there.  _ "I don't think it would be a good idea to mention Shego." _

Agent Du finished writing what he was told down before asking another question. "And when did Shego come into the picture?"

_ "Crap!! How did they know!!"  _ Monique thought as her eyes opened wide in shock. She regained her composure and took a deep breath. "She was already there when I got there. She was cradling Kim when I walked around the house. It looked like she was fighting the guy."

Agent Du nodded and wrote some more. "Thank you Miss Pearman. If we have any more questions we'll be in touch. GJ will leave two agents here with Miss Possible until she recovers." He closed his notebook and put it away, then turned and left.

The two remaining agents walked over to the woman and introduced themselves. "Agents Williams and Stone." One of them said. They were both heavily muscled men. Agent Williams had dark skin and a bald head while Agent Stone had light skin and blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Both men were dressed in their GJ uniforms and had on black shades.

"We'll be standing guard over Miss Possible." The other said. They turned and left the room leaving Monique alone with the still sleeping heroine.

_ "This just made things a lot more complicated."  _ She thought with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bring another chapter to you all. Thank you for all all the comments, kudos, and everything else so far. The name of the song from last chapter that Shego was mentioned in is called "What's Poppin'" by Jack Harlow

Shego landed the hovercraft in the landing zone of the lair with her bank heist mission being a success. It was late by the time she got back to the lair. As she was exiting the vehicle, she called two henchmen over to grab the bags of money.

_ "That mission was a piece of cake."  _ She thought to herself as she walked to the main room of the lair.

_ "We still don't know what Dr. D needs all this money for anyway."  _ Inner Shego said.

_ "Ehh who cares, he might actually succeed with whatever plan he has with Kimmie in the hospital."  _ Shego said which made her pause. She didn't know how she felt about the fact that Drakken might actually take over the world.

_ "Please, his plan is probably overly complicated for no damn reason. GJ will stop him easily."  _ Inner Shego said with zero confidence in the scientist.

Shego was still deep in thought before a ding from her phone snapped her back to reality. She pulled the phone out of the pouch on her leg. Seeing that she got a message, she quickly unlocked the phone and clicked it and her eyes went wide with shock.

**Princess's Friend:** Your Princess is awake ;-)

**Shego:** She's not my Princess… and don't ever send that winking face to me again.

Several emotions went through Shego when she got the message. Happiness, relief, worry, and nervousness were the main ones. Even though she told her inner self that she'll just apologize and walk away, Shego knew it wouldn't be that easy. Another ding from her phone brought a frown to her face.

**Princess's Friend:** Whatever Miss Green. Btw GJ put two agents outside her door so good luck with that.

_ "Shit can never be easy with Kimmie." _ Shego thought.

_ "Where's the fun in easy?"  _ Inner Shego asked, causing Shego to roll her eyes.

_ "Let go check in with Dr. D so I can get this apology over with."  _ Shego said as she resumed her walk to the main room.

Shego entered the room and felt a chill go down her spine. She immediately went on guard and scanned the room. The only person she could see was Dr. Drakken at the main computer.

_ "I'm getting that feeling again."  _ Shego thought to herself.

"You know Shego, I think the reason that my plans fail isn't just because of Kim Possible." Drakken said as Shego walked closer to him.

"Doy! They're either stupid, too complicated, or a mix of both. Brainwashing shampoo really?" Shego stated with annoyance. Many times she'd tell the mad scientist that his plans were destined to fail because of the sheer idiocracy of them but he never listened.

Drakken turned towards Shego as she stood a few feet away from him. "No it's because my sidekick hasn't been doing her job." He said in anger.

Shego's face shifted from annoyance to anger from being accused of not doing her job. She took pride in everything that she did, even making fun of the blue scientist. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You've been plotting against me. Just collecting an easy check while stabbing me in the back." Drakken explained. The anger in his face was something new to Shego. It wasn't the same kind that he had when Kim would foil his plan. She wouldn't say that it brought fear to her but it did unnerve her a bit.

Shego took a deep breath before she spoke to get her anger under control. The last thing she wanted to do was give her boss plasma burns before she had her talk with Kim. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as spoke, "Dr. D, I have no idea what you're talking about? Like seriously, watching over you is a job in itself. I don't think "easy check" is what I would call it." She opened her eyes to see a still furious Dr. Drakken.

"I DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!!" Drakken's anger had exploded out of him. He pointed a finger at the green skinned woman as he continued. "I SENT A HITMAN TO KILL KIM POSSIBLE AND HE FINDS MY SIDEKICK PROTECTING HER!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF GAME YOU'RE PLAYING BUT IT ENDS!! TODAY!!"

Shego was shocked. She had seen and heard Drakken yell a lot since she began working for the man, but this was different. It was pure anger radiating off of the villain.  _ "Wait! Drakken's trying to kill Kimmie? He sent that merc to her?"  _ Shego thought to herself. Her anger replaced her shock as the words marinated in her. "You sent that merc to Kimmie?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Since when did you start killing Dr. D?!" Shego asked.

"Since you stopped doing your damn job!!" He spat back at her.

The emotions running through Shego were too much for her to handle. She decided to focus on the one that she was accustomed to when dealing with Dr. Drakken. Anger. "You know what?! Fuck you Dr. D! I didn't sign up to work for a killer!! And I'll be damned if I let you sit here and kill Kimmie!!" Shego lit her hands up in plasma and began to walk towards her now former boss.

Dr. Drakken just simply held his hand up causing his former sidekick to stop and give him a questioning look. "I don't just have a hit out on Kim Possible now." He finished with a sinister smile.

Shego was about to question what the hell he meant by that when a blast from the left side of her sent her flying to the other side of the room. After landing hard, Shego lifted her head up to see Dr. Drakken and the masked man that attacked Kim walking over to her.

"Shego met Mel the Merc. The man that's going to end the two pains in my ass." He said with an evil laugh.

***********

The first thing that Kim noticed when she opened her eyes was intense pain. The second thing she noticed was how hard it was for her to breathe. Each breath was shallow. She tried to take a deep breath but all she managed to do was cause more pain to shoot through her chest and a coughing fit to start.

"Kim!!" She heard a familiar voice call out as her coughing subsided. The redhead looked to her left to see her best friend, Monique, standing next to her with a look of worry on her face.

"Mo…" She managed to squeak out as the pain in her body continued. "Where am I?"

"Hospital. Girl you had me worried big time." Monique said as relief began to replace the worry she was feeling. "How are you feeling?"

Kim goan as the pain continued. "Like shit… What happened?" She asked the ebony skinned girl.

"You were attacked by some masked dude. And if it weren't for Sh-" She began to explain but was cut off as the door to the room opened and her mom and doctor walked in.

"Kimmie-cub!! You're awake." Her mom said as the two walked over to the injured heroine causing Monique to move back to her chair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as the doctor began to examine her injuries.

"Like I got hit by a bus." Kim answered in pain.

Ann chuckled as she moved over to the right side of the bed. "Well from my understanding, it was an explosion that did this." The doctor had finished looking at her side and moved to examine her chest. "With the damage to the house, people would've thought that your injuries would be way worse than this."

The doctor finished her exam and gave her diagnosis, "With your broken ribs and the injury to your side, you'll be sidelined for at least 6 weeks. The puncture in your lung is small so we'll just have to keep you here and do x-rays until we know it's healed. You'll also get a prescription for Nonsteroidal for your ribs and some antibiotics for the injury to your side." She explained.

"6 weeks..." Kim sighed. "What am I supposed to do for 6 weeks?"

"Girl you lucky it's just that!" Monique answered her. "If it wasn't for your Green Goddess, you'd be D.O.A!" She gave her best friend a pointed look from her chair.

"Wait!! If it wasn't for who?!" Kim asked in confusion as her brows shot up her head.  _ "She doesn't mean Shego does she? No way?" _

"You heard me girlfriend." Monique said.

Kim couldn't believe what was being told to her. Sure Shego had fought beside her a few times but for the green skinned villainess to actually save her life was a hard concept for her to accept. All the times Shego and her fought, Kim could only see how the villainess tried to hurt her.  _ "Did she ever really try to hurt me? I mean she has plasma hands that can cut through steel and all I ever got from her were a few cuts and scrapes. But would she really save my life? And if so, why would she?"  _ Kim was deep in thought trying to keep her brain from short circuiting.

"Earth to Kim! You there bff?" Monique asked to bring the redhead back to reality.

Kim blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts to see her mom and best friend looking at her with concerned looks and the doctor long gone. "Are you okay Kimmie?" Her mom asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The long haired redhead looked over at her mom with questions in her eyes. "Mom are you sure that it was Shego that saved me?" She asked.

"She was the one carrying you in here but you'll have to ask Monique what happened at the house." Ann said causing her daughter to look over at the ebony girl.

"Look girl, all I saw was Shego holding you while some masked guy was trying to kill y'all." The girl said after typing on her phone.

"Bu- But why?" Kim was still dumbfounded about the fact that Shego is the reason that she's alive right now. A villain saving their arch nemesis from a hired killer was unheard of to Kim. With so many thoughts running through her mind, she chose to settle on one repeated thought, "Why was Shego at my house to begin with?"

Ann and Monique exchanged looks with each other, unsure if they should tell the heroine or if it should be left up to Shego. Monique was the first to speak between them.

"I'm sure Miss Green will explain everything to you when she gets the chance." The ebony girl said as she stood up. "Now that you're awake girlfriend, this sista needs some R&R. Call me if you need me girl." With a wave to both Possibles, Monique left the room leaving the two redheads alone.

Kim turned to her mom and grimaced as the pain from her injuries shot through her. Kim's face told her mom that she was in pain because her mom was right by her side with a look of concern on her face.

"I'll see how long it'll take for them to get your medicine up her sweetie." Ann said but before she could leave, Kim grabbed her arm.

"Mom, I'm so confused. I can't understand why Shego would save me." The younger woman said.

Ann looked into her confused daughter's eyes and gave her a warm loving smile. "Not everything is what it seems, Kimmie-cub. I'm sure after you talk to Shego, you'll understand what I mean." She rested her hand on top of Kim's hand that grabbed her arm.

"How are you and Monique so sure that she'll come talk to me?"

Ann could see the uncertainty in the young heroine's eyes. Uncertainty and something else. Something she hasn't seen in her daughter's eyes in years. She was scared and it wasn't the injuries that was the cause of it. Ann pulled Kim into a gentle hug, being careful of the girl's body state.

"Monique and I were able to see how worried she was when she bought you in here, she's gonna want to see you no matter how dangerous it is for her." Ann told her. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and promised to check on her tomorrow before she started her shift then left Kim alone in the room.

Kim settled down in the bed and waited for her medicine to come so she could try to get some more sleep. While she waited, her mind went back on the green skinned villainess with more questions on her mind than before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that cliffhanger that I left y'all on, let find out what's become of Shego. And we get introduced to a new character. As always thank you for the kind comments, and kudos. My chapters are coming out late because I keep getting distracted by other fics or I end up watching Harley Quinn on HBO max instead of writing. Am I ever gonna get it together? Probably not. At the end of this chapter I'm going to pose a question to you all. Enjoy!!!

Monique arrived home completely exhausted from the day. Even though she spent most of it at the hospital with Kim, the worry wore her body out.

She stepped out of the car and let out a deep sigh as she closed the door. The evening air was refreshing to her lungs. With the sun setting on the horizon, it turned the sky a beautiful orange causing the ebony skinned woman to take it in and wonder what could've been of the day had not her best friend been in the hospital.

Monique began walking on the concrete path that cut through a freshly cut lawn that caused the corners of her lips to tread up a little.

_ "Someone had a busy day today."  _ She thought to herself. Monique walked up to the brown oak door and unlocked it. Upon walking into the cozy two bedroom house, her nose was hit with the smell of spices and meaty aromas causing her to inhale deeply and smile. Right after, she noticed the sounds of music coming from the kitchen.

Monique closed the door and followed the music until she stood by the threshold of the kitchen, watching a man singing and dancing as he stirred different pots on the stove. Her face held a full on grin as she watched the impromptu show.

"Sing with me baby!!" The man said without turning around. His voice was smooth like silk as he resumed his singing and dancing causing Monique to bust into laughter.

After taking a minute to calm her laughter, the dark hair girl began to dance and sing her way over to the brown skinned man at the stove. They danced, singed, and laughed for a few songs until the man turned off the stove top and turned down the music. He turned to Monique and smiled.

He was a handsome young man with thick black hair in a burst fade mohawk with a trimmed black beard and brown eyes that sat above a medium sized nose. Unconsciously, Monique's eyes fell to his plump lips that curbed into a knowing smirk. Monique rolled her eyes with a smile on her face before letting her eyes roam over the rest of the man. His body was covered by a black tank top and black gym shorts that all showed off the muscles of his athletic body.

Monique stepped closer to the man causing him to tower over her. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I see you've been busy today, Adonis." The ebony girl said as she walked over to the kitchen table.

The man checked the oven before walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out two bottles of water. He carried them over to the table and took a seat across from Monique.

"I had to keep busy since I'm putting off my missions until we know more about what we're dealing with." Adonis said and passed a bottle over to his companion. "How's Kim by the way?"

Monique took the bottle and undid the cap. "Girlfriend's awake now. She'll be in M.I.A for six weeks and you can guess how Sis took that info." She said then took a sip of her water. "She's having a hard time wrapping that fiery red head of hers around the fact that her life was saved by the green Goddess." Monique rolled her eyes and internally cursed her best friend.

Adonis could feel the sight irritation that his girlfriend had for the world saver. He smiled at himself at what was about to be another conversation on they're favorite topic: Kim Possible's love life.

"It's great that she's awake," He began after drinking some water. "Did you really think it would be easy for her to accept something that went against everything that she knew to be normal though? She's been fighting Shego since she was a freshman in high school, all she knew was that Shego was the enemy that's it."

The girl though for a minute before speaking. "I get that but if you would've seen what I saw when Shego was fighting to protect Kim, honey, you would've thought she was trying to save her wife. And then she said she was there to apologize like Kim was trying to apologize to her. Them girls have feelings for each other and it ain't hatred or anger." Monique finished.

The couple talked in length before about Kim and Shego ever since Monique was called over by the redhead to help her talk to the green skinned villainess. They both came to the same conclusion, Kim was crushing on the villainess without realizing it.

"I saw that in the few missions that I went on with Kim when it involved Shego. Whenever those two faced off, everybody else did not exist. The flirty banter, the prolonged touching, and the fact that Shego could've easily ended Kim with her plasma a long time ago says a lot." Adonis said.

_ "Why am I always surrounded by world savers and mad scientists?"  _ Monique asked herself.

It was actually Kim that met Adonis first on one of her missions three years ago when they were both after Duff Killigan. A few months later, Adonis was in Middleton looking for Kim to ask for her help with another mission when he met Monique and the rest was history.

The ebony girl brought herself back to the conversation. "I know Kim isn't gonna want to be the first to make a move and I have no idea how Queen Green will go about the situation so you know what that means, right?" Monique gave her boyfriend a knowing look.

He smiled as he got up to go to the oven. "Oh yeah! We're playing cupid for those two." He had excitement in his voice while he pulled the meatloaf out of the oven.

***********

Shego was breathing heavily in her fighting stance with fury on her face. Her left side was in agony, along with a pain in her ribs. But she tried to ignore all of that and focus on the task in front of her. 

Survival.

For the first time in a long time, she was fighting for her life. Was she scared? Of course she was. There was a fear that this would be her last fight. A fear that Dr. Drakken would finally succeed with one of his plans at the cost of her life. But she hid that fear behind a wall of anger and determination.

_ "I can't die here!"  _ She thought to herself as she dodged a blast of explosive energy that decimated the spot she was just standing at. Her attacker sent another volley of explosive blasts after her as she kept on the move.

"How long Shego?! How long have you been backstabbing me?!" Dr. Drakken asked in fury as Mel The Merc continued to attack his former sidekick. Drakken stood off to the side as he watched the battle of life and death.

Shego ignored his questions as she tried to go on the offensive in the fight by sending several plasma blasts at the Merc. As he dodged the blasts, Shego rushed to close the distance between the two. Once she was in close combat, she sent a plasma powered right hook at Mel's head that made him bring his hands up to block it. He grabbed her arm and went to swing her away but before he could, Shego brought her knee up to his gut causing Mel to double over in pain and release his hold.

Seeing her chance to take over the fight, Shego delivered a plasma enhanced uppercut to the man, sending him flying through the air. He landed on his back with a thud and rolled with the hit, then sprung to his feet and charged at the green skinned woman. Once he reached her, Mel lunged at her causing Shego to fall back to the ground and grab the man by the arms and, using her foot, flipped him over the top of her. They quickly jumped to their feet and engaged in another round of hand to hand combat.

_ "How is he able to take all of these hits?!"  _ Shego thought to herself. She dodged a kick that was aimed at her midsection followed by a quick punch combination.  _ "He can't be  _ _ human! I've barely had any offense in this fight."  _ Shego didn't have time to think long on her thoughts as she attempted to block another combination of kicks and punches. She was successful until the last punch sent her to the floor causing Dr. Drakken to boast in satisfaction.

_ "Focus!!"  _ Inner Shego yelled at her.  _ "If you die here, you won't be able to apologize to Kimmie!!"  _

Shego stood up with a sense of renewed determination. Inner Shego was right. If it's one thing that Shego was going to do before she left this earth was apologize to Kim but first she had to get out of this situation to do that. A straight up fight wasn't working for her so she needed a plan and it had to be big.

_ "Think Shego! There had to be a way out of this."  _ She thought to herself. Mel pressed her again with shots of explosive blasts that she dodged around. One of the blasts that Shego dodged came dangerously close to the main power source of the lair.

"Watch where you're shooting Mel before you send us all to an early grave!!" Drakken yelled, getting only a grunt in return.

Dr. Drakken's words gave the raven haired woman an idea as she shot plasma blasts at the hired hitman.  _ "The lair's power source!! I can get him to blow it and make an escape that way!!"  _ She thought as a smirk formed on her face.

_ "Are you crazy?! Scratch that, I know you are! It's too dangerous to do something like that!!"  _ Her inner self commented.

Shego's smirk was replaced by a frown.  _ "I don't see any other way of me getting out of this alive."  _ She sent more blasts at Mel that was easily dodged then started moving towards the lair's power source.  _ "I gotta time this right." _

"As much fun as this has been, it's time to finish this up." Mel said in his deep and commanding voice.

"I was thinking the same thing." Shego said with her trademark smirk. The remark earned her a barrage of blasts sent her way. She skillfully dodged them and started to lead the hitman towards the wall that housed the lair's generator.

"You're prolonging the inevitable Shego." Mel said while continuing to attack her. He sent more red blasts at the ex-sidekick, each one exploding on contact.

Shego carefully dodged and flipped away from each blast while sending a plasma blast back to her attacker.  _ "Almost there."  _ She flipped away from Mel's last blast and landed right in front of the generator.  _ "Now it's time to end this but it gotta be just right!"  _

_ "I really hope you know what you're doing."  _ Inner Shego said.

"So how much is Drakken paying you to be a terrible hitman?" Shego said with a smirk. She knew that if she irked Mel enough, he wouldn't be able to see through her plan so she used what she's best known for. Her abrasive personality. "I mean even Kimmie's sidekick would've landed more hits on me." Shego had a full on smirk as Mel's body began to tense up visibly. "Hey Dr. D!! I think you should get your money back because this guy's washed!!" She said as she turned to the side to yell at the blue skinned man.

"That's it!! I'm putting you down for good!!" Mel yelled then raised his hands to deliver a powerful blast in the direction of Shego.

_ "Gotcha you dumbass!!"  _ Shego smirked to herself as she looked back at the masked man. Mel shot the blast off at her but Shego stood her ground as it sped towards her.  _ "This may hurt. A lot."  _ She thought just before she jumped out of the way at the last second.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Shego dodged the blast. She hit the ground hard and rolled as far as she could as the projectile connected with the lair's power source causing a small explosion. "POWER LEVELS CRITICAL!! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!!" came an automated voice as a siren and a red light went off.

"Mel you idiot!!" Drakken yelled as he started to run from the room. "Let's go before this place blows!!" He said as he passed the mercenary causing the man to turn and run with him out of the room.

Shego rose to her feet and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the two men run out the room.  _ "Time to go!"  _ Inner Shego said to her. Shego nodded her head in agreement then started to run towards the exit.

She made it to the door just as another explosion went off, sending her flying into the hallway. Her back was in agony and her mind was slightly dazed as she slowly got to her feet while using the wall.

Using the wall, she made her way down the grey hallway as the siren continued to ring through the lair.  _ "Gotta get to the hanger!! That may not have been my smartest plan."  _ She thought to herself as explosions continued to rock the lair. She made it to the hanger doors but an explosion sent her to the opposite wall and a resounding smack was heard as her back hit it. Her vision was blinded in white light from the impact and she struggled to get air in her lungs as the air was knocked out of them. Finally she was able to regain her vision and suck in air but the pain in her back was intense.

She managed to get to her feet to see that the door to the hanger was blocked by debris.  _ "Fuck!! This definitely was a bad idea!!"  _ Another explosion made her refocus on the task at hand. She started to move down the hall as her back protested in pain with each step. As she walked she tried to think of another way out of the lair.

_ "The boat dock!!"  _ Came Inner Shego. She thanked her inner self for the idea but it brought another problem to her situation.  _ "How the hell am I gonna get down to the dock before this lair is blown to pieces?!"  _

Shego continued down the hallway while explosions continued to rock the lair. Her back was killing her making her movements slower than normal. She turned a corner as another explosion sent her to the floor and the ensuing pain from her back made her stay down.

_ "If you stay on this floor, you will die!!"  _ Came Inner Shego. Shego groaned in pain as she tried to get up again, her powers barely able to keep up with the abuse her back was going through.

"CORE MELTDOWN IMMINENT!! EVACUATE NOW!!" The warning message started to repeat periodically as the siren continued to scream through the lair.

_ "Shit!! The only way for me to get out of not in a box is jumping out a window!!"  _ Shego thought as she started walking past a set of windows. The warning sounded again and Shego stopped to think about her options.

_ "NO!!! You are not jumping out of the window!!"  _ Came Inner Shego.

_ "What choice do I have?!"  _ Shego raised her hands and her back was in full protest at the action. She grunted at the pain and lit her hands with her plasma, shooting a beam of it at the center of the window. Soon fresh air could be felt on the women's face as a large hole formed in the glass. When the hole was large enough for her to fit through, Shego extinguished her plasma and walked up to the window and looked out. She could see a river below the five story window she was in.

_ "You are officially fucking crazy!!" _

_ "If I aim for the river, I'll be okay… I think…"  _ As she tried to piece together a plan of action to jump out of the window, the warning message went off again. Still unsure with her plan, Shego stepped through the hole that she made in the window and carefully perched herself on the ledge.

Throughout her years of villainy and even back to her days as a hero, Shego had climbed mountains, skyscrapers, and other various tall structures, leaving her no room to have a fear of heights but as she stood on the ledge with the wind whipping her long black hair in face, she began to understand the reason why people have that fear. She took a hand to clear the hair from her face and looked down at the river from five stories up. It was a risky plan because one wrong move and everything would be for not.

_ "You better pray to God that we survive this because if we don't, I'm going to kill you!!"  _ Inner Shego comment.

_ "Well apparently there's a line for killing me at the moment so you'll have to pick a number."  _ Came Shego's sarcastic reply. She took a deep breath and inhaled the air that blew in off of the sea. She knew only seconds remained until the lair's core would blow so she steeled her nerves.  _ "Alright just aimed for the river…" _

Shego bent her knees, preparing to jump off the ledge before the final explosion from inside the building sent her flying from the window. All sound was blocked from the green skinned women's ears by the sound of a thundering heartbeat and the rushing wind as she careened towards the ground at high speeds.

"FUCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I treat Shego like this in this story? I have no idea. Am I gonna stop? Of course not.
> 
> Here's my question to you guys and girls, you y'all prefer me to write longer chapters or do you like the length that they're at now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers!! Here another chapter of your favorite story. I still don't know why I treat my favorite character they way I do but hey, it's entertaining to read.
> 
> Now last chapter I asked if y'all would like longer chapter or if what I give now better and everyone all said longer so after this chapter expect them to get longer. I already finished chapter 11 and it ended at 3400+ words. I would've added more but I think where I stopped it in the chapter was a good place but expect the chapters after that to get longer.
> 
> And finally I want to thank y'all again for the comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks. It makes my day to see you all enjoying this story. Anyways enough from me. Enjoy this chapter and leave a comment if you'd like.

_ Shego had her back pressed against the brick wall of the building, feeling the rough edges of the bricks scratch at her bare arms. All of the irritation from the wall was ignored because of the slim body pressed against her front. She felt the girl's slim arms wrapped loosely around her neck but that didn't matter to her as Shego's mind was filling with bliss from the soft lips pressing gently against her own. _

_ As the need for air became too strong to ignore, the girl pulled back from Shego's lips and sucked in deep breaths of fresh air as both girls' chest rose and fell in rapid succession. _

_ Shego opened her eyes to stare into brown, warm eyes. She smiled as she lovingly studied the face in front of her. The girl had neatly arched brown eyebrows and a beauty mark under her right eye. She had a small nose above her pump, full lips. Her small face was framed perfectly by her brown hair that fell down to her shoulders. _

_ "Sheila…" Shego loved the way her name flowed from the brunette's mouth in her sultry French accent. Shego thought her voice was like honey to her ears. She wanted to hear her say it more. _

_ "Sheila!" _

_ Shego opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. Every word she tried to speak instantly died in her throat. _

_ "Sheila!!!" Panic started to raise in her chest as the face in front of her twisted into one of anger and disgust. The arms around her neck fell from their spot as the girl backed away. Shego continued to struggle to speak while reaching for the retreating figure. _

_ "SHEILA!!!" _

Shego awoke in a panic. She sucked in deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was shaken from the dream that she just had. It was one that she hasn't had in years and she couldn't understand why it came back after all this time.

After her heartbeat had slowed down from the rapid pace it had, Shego took in her surroundings. The night sky full of brightly shining stars was the first thing she noticed causing her to rationalize that she was unconscious for a while. The second thing she noticed was that the ground underneath her was soft and moist and the last thing that she felt more than noticed was that she was soaked from head to toe.

Shego went to sit up and get a better understanding of her situation but the pain that shot through her back halted all action. She laid back down on the ground after the pain became too much to try and fight.

_ "I guess laying here is gonna be the move."  _ Shego thought to herself. The raging river was the only sound she had to keep her company. Well beside her inner thought.

_ "What the  _ **_FUCK_ ** _ was that Shego!?!"  _ Her inner self criticized in clear frustration and anger.  _ "You could've died!!!" _

_ "But I didn't."  _ Shego replied calmly with a roll of her eyes.

_ "Why are you like this?! You can't talk to Kimmie if you're dead you idiot!!" _

_ "Will you calm down!! I'll have my talk with Kimmie and everything will be fine."  _ Shego said with no worry in her voice.

_ "Oh really? Why don't you get up and go to Kimmie now then?"  _ Inner Shego asked. If the inner persona was a real person, her patience would've been nonexistent when dealing with Shego.

_ "It's no big deal if I just lay here until my powers fix my back." _

_ "What about the fact that you blew up a lair and I'm pretty sure that GJ will find out and be here soon."  _ Inner Shego shot back.

At that statement, Shego's cool and nonchalant attitude was immediately replaced with worry and dread. She couldn't move and didn't know how long her powers would take to fix all the damage to her back.

Inner Shego could feel the panic start to rise in the villainess.  _ "Now that you're starting to take this seriously, let's think of a way to get off this island and not land in prison." _

_ "How am I supposed to do anything when I can't even move?!"  _ Shego was panicking as the heaviness of the situation fell on her. Prison wasn't a place she liked to go. Being surrounded by a bunch of obnoxious, complaining, and stupid so called evil geniuses and not being able to maim them would always put her in a terrible mood.

_ "Maybe we could call someone?"  _ Inner Shego suggested.

_ "Who could we call? Drakken's trying to kill us, Kimmie's in the hospital, the twins can't fly, and Hego can kiss my ass along with Mego. So as it stands, we're fucked!!"  _ Anger started replacing the panic that fueled the raven haired woman. She tried again to get up but the searing pain was not allowing it.

_ "There might be someone you can call…"  _ Inner Shego alluded to.

_ "And who would that be?" _

_ "You know who I'm talking about." _

Shego furrowed her brows together in thought as she tried to think of who Inner Shego was talking about. After a minute, Shego's brows shot up her head when she realized who her inner self was referring to.

_ "No! You can't be talking about her!"  _ Shego couldn't comprehend why the woman was even an option. She barely knew her to begin with.

_ "Well what other option do you have? And besides, if you don't do something now, we'll have GJ to worry about."  _ Inner Shego argued back.

Shego only grunted in response as she bent her knee to reach the pocket on her leg. With her messed up back, it was a struggle before she finally pulled out her (thankfully) waterproof phone. Shego unlocked her phone and quickly went to her contacts, scrolling until she found the name she needed and touching it.

She hesitated with her thumb over the call button while worrying her bottom lip until Inner Shego spoke up.  _ "We don't have all day here!" _

_ "I know that!!"  _ Shego snapped back. She thought about it for a few more seconds until she pressed the call button.

The phone rang for several seconds until the other line was picked up.

"Hello?" Came a voice full of sleep.

Shego cursed herself for not realizing how late it was but she pushed that aside before speaking. "I need your help."

***********

"Mel!! I told you to watch where you were shooting those blasts!!" An irate Dr. Drakken yelled as the two walked into the timeshare lair.

The large warehouse was busy with henchmen moving various things into place. Computers were being set up and gadgets were put to the side. The men came to a stop in the middle of the warehouse.

Mel let out a sigh and folded his arms. "It's the price to pay to eliminate someone of Shego's caliber."

"Then next time fight her away from my lair!!" Drakken exploded in anger as he threw up his arms causing a few nearby henchmen to stare over at the pair. Drakken's outbursts of anger were nothing new to them with how long they've worked for the blue skinned scientist but after seeing the mercenary manhandle Shego, they thought an air of caution should be used around him.

"Listen Doc, we already talked about you not questioning how I do my job. Now I can just take my money and leave." Mel said. His patience for Drakken's antics was wearing thin.

"No! I just don't want all my lair's in piles of rubble after every fight." Drakken explained before turning from the man.

"From my understanding, that's nothing new to you." The mercenary remarked causing the scientist to glare at him.

"Lairs are expensive Mel!!" Mel brushed off the complaint.

"Listen, Kim and Shego will cease to be a bother very soon." Without waiting for a response from his employer, Mel turned and walked out of the lair leaving Drakken to seethe in anger.

The salt and pepper haired man smoothly walked over to a red 1969 Ford Mustang. He opened the door and slid into the driver seat. After starting the car, he sped off from the lair in the dead of night.

  
  


***********

The ocean water was calm as it reflected the crescent moon and shining stars off it's surface. Everything was stilled except for the Dassault Falcon 8X jet that pierced the starry sky.

Inside the jet, Shego laid face down with her head resting on her arms on one of the cream colored couches in the jet as her powers worked on repairing the damage to her back. Gone was her bodysuit, replaced with some simple black sweat pants and a white hoodie that was two sizes too big.

_ "Okay we have a lot to talk about."  _ Inner Shego spoke up.

_ "I'm way too tired for this shit."  _ Shego shot down any attempt from her inner self to criticize her actions again. It was very effective in shutting down Inner Shego as no other words were said from her but it didn't stop the questions coming from another living individual.

"Shego what the hell happened to you?" There was a slight panic and a lot of concern in the voice that caused Shego to crack open an eye at her savior.

Monique stood over her and Shego could see the concern on the younger woman's face as she eyed her. "Monique please, I'm too tired for this right now." 

Monique expression shifted from concern to a glowering one as she cocked a hand on her hip. "Un uh girlfriend!! You woke me up outta my beauty sleep at 1am calling me for help on an island in the middle of the damn ocean and when I get to you, I find you laying on a bank of a river barely able to move with cuts and bruises all over you! And you're lucky that my boyfriend can pilot a jet or your ass would've been hauled off to GJ, so don't give me that too tired b.s. and explain to me what happened or so help me God I will throw you out of this jet!!"

Monique's voice was full of sass and anger as she regarded the villainess. The look in the ebony girl's eyes told Shego that the last part was very much a threat.

Shego let out a sigh. "Dr. Drakken is what happened." She said.

"Dr. Drakken did this to you?" Monique asked. All the anger in her voice and on her face was replaced with shock.

"What? No! Drakken wouldn't even be able to hurt a telly tubby, you think he'll be able to make me unable to move?" Shego snorted in amusement. "It turns out that the guy that was hired to kill Kimmie was hired by Dr. Drakken."

"Drakken's trying to kill Kim?" Monique asked in disbelief. Her legs grew weak causing her to stumble backwards into one of the jet's seats as she took in the information.

"Yeah and when I found out, I quit because I am a lot of things but I'm not a killer nor will I work for one. But I guess the hitman told Dr. D what I did at Kimmie's house because now he has a hit on my head as well." Shego finished.

"We have to go to GJ or something. I mean that guy put Kim in the hospital and beat you. He's dangerous!!" The worry was back in Monique's voice as she spoke. So many things were running through the ebony girl's mind.

"Woah Princess! If I go to GJ, they're sending me straight to prison. They won't give two shits about me and I doubt Kimmie will listen to whatever GJ tells her when she's healed up. And besides, the reason my back is fucked up is my fault. It'll be healed up by tomorrow." Shego tired to lift her head up a little more as she spoke. She was able to move more than when she was laying on the bank of the river.

"So what do you suggest we do and how did you fuck up your back?" Monique asked with concern still in her voice. The concern was throwing Shego off a little but the green skinned woman just chalked it up as concern for Kim, not her.

"I caused the lair to blow up to get away from the mercenary. It wasn't one of my best plans but it worked. I… I really haven't thought about what to do about the mercenary." Shego admitted.

A silence fell over the jet as it flew through the night sky back to Middleton with both women deep in thought. After a few minutes, Monique rose from the chair and walked to the cockpit.

Inside the cockpit, she sat next to Adonis causing him to glance over at her and see the concern on her face.

"What's up babe?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and explained to him everything that she was just told from Shego. "And now I'm trying to think of something to keep them safe without any federal agency getting involved." The ebony woman finished.

Adonis thought for a minute as his brows furrowed together. From his time working with Kim, he knew Shego was right when she said that Kim wouldn't sit still after she healed and would go after the mercenary and from his few fights against Shego, he also knew that Shego would do the same thing once she healed. Then an idea came to him causing a smile to grace his lips.

He turned to Monique causing her to give him a questioning look. "Ready to play cupid, love?" He asked. He put the jet on autopilot and rose from his chair. "Come with me." He said as he left the cockpit.

The two walked over to where Shego was laying and each took a seat across from her. She opened her eyes at the noise and gave the two an irritated look.

"What do you have to say boy scout?" She asked Adonis. He ignored the jab at him and kept his smile on his face.

"I have a plan that's gonna keep you, Kim, and Monique safe." Adonis said.

"Why do I need to be kept safe?" Monique asked him in confusion.

"Because you were there when Shego was protecting Kim and the mercenary might come attack you to draw Kim out. And although I'm capable of protecting you, I might have to leave you alone at some point and that would leave you vulnerable." Adonis explained easily, causing a look of realization to dawn on Monique's face.

"So what's this ridiculous plan you have?" Shego asked with a serious expression on her face.

"It's simple, You, Kim, and Monique will stay together." Adonis explained. Shego immediately shot up on the couch at that which was a bad idea for her as the pain in her back shot through her body causing her to groan in agony.

"Fuck!!" She spat out while pressing a hand on the small of her back. After the pain began to subside, she spoke again. "Are you out of your damn mind? Why the hell would I agree to something like that?!"

"Because you care if Kim lives or dies and don't give me that shit about you being the one to finish off Kim because all three of us know you're not a killer." Adonis was calm and collected as he spoke while Monique hid a smile behind her hand at Shego's expression.

"Why is all of Team Possible so fucking annoying?" Shego huffed out.

Adonis passed over her question as he kept explaining his plan. "Kim is gonna make sure you're not going to do something stupid and you're gonna make sure that she's not gonna try to be Wonder Woman and Monique gonna make sure that you two don't kill each other and that property damage stays to a minimum." He finished. He rose up from the seat to head back to the cockpit.

"Where the hell do you think we're gonna stay if we even agree to this shitty plan?" Shego asked before he could leave.

Adonis stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the villainess. "Shego, we all know that you will have that covered." With that, he resumed his walk to the cockpit, leaving Shego to fume in irritation and Monique to burst out in laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good readers. Thank you for all of your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and everything else. It really brings me joy to see y'all like this story. As I said before, the chapters are gonna get longer. This chapter is 3,400 words and the next one is approaching 5,000 and I'm sure it will go over that.
> 
> My favorite thing about this story are the Adonis and Shego interactions and I absolutely love the one in this chapter. Let me know what you think about it.

As the morning sun rose in the sky, it casted the sleepy town in a rosy hue. The grass was wet with morning dew and the wind held a little chill as it blew. Middleton was awake with it's normal morning commuters and joggers with three new additions to the routine.

Adonis, Shego, and Monique made their way pass the manicured lawn into the couple's house. All three had exhaustion on their face. Two from sleep that was interrupted earlier in the morning and one from nearly dying twice in one night. Adonis closed the door and let out a deep, tired sigh before addressing Shego.

"So welcome to our home. The kitchen is straight ahead and there's a half bathroom under the stairs. I can show you to your room if you're not hungry." As he finished his sentence, Shego's stomach let out a loud growl causing the green skinned woman to give a smile of embarrassment. "Breakfast it is." Adonis led the way to the kitchen as the two women followed behind.

Shego was quiet as she followed the two through the house and into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table and put her head in her hands.

_ "Nice house."  _ Came Inner Shego. The only respone it received was a grunt. Shego's eyelids were heavy as she tried to stay awake long enough for some food.

"Everyone's too exhausted to wait for me to cook breakfast, so leftovers it is." Adonis said as he started taking food out of the refrigerator. He received no protest as he moved about the spacious kitchen.

He pulled three plates from a cabinet and started putting food on them as Monique took a seat next to Shego at the table and pulled out her phone.

"I'll tell Ron to let Kim know that we'll come see her later tonight." Adonis hummed in response while putting a plate in the microwave while no answer came from the woman next to her.

_ "So you're taking their help?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

_ "I did call them to get off that island so…"  _ Shego responded.

_ "I'm not talking about that. I mean their help with Kimmie." _

Shego let out a huff.  _ "What do I need their help for when nothing is going to happen?" _

_ "You seriously think being around Princess for as long as we're going to be when she gets out of the hospital will result in nothing happening? Have you not read any fanfiction?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

_ "What the fuck is fanfiction?! And who said I even agreed to their stupid plan anyway?"  _ Shego asked with hostility.

_ "Don't be stupid. Of course you agree with the plan. We both know that if Kimmie dies, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself." _

Before Shego could respond, she was brought out of her thoughts by a nudge on her shoulder.

"Earth to Shego!! You good, girl?" Monique gave the villainess a quizzical look.

"Huh?! Oh yeah, just thinking." Shego responded as Adonis placed a plate of food in front of her. She looked down at the plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, cheesy broccoli, and cornbread as the aroma hit her nose causing her stomach to growl loudly again.

"After we eat, I'll show you to your room." Adonis said after a chuckle. He sat down across from Monique and began to dig into the food.

A silence fell over the trio as the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of silverware against plates. The silence lingered on for a minute before Shego's curiosity got the best of her.

"You two do know that the plan you guys have is stupid right?" Shego asked after swallowing a forkful of food.

The couple looked at each other before Monique turned back to the other woman. "How so?" She asked as her brows furrowed together.

"Well for one, do you think I want to be around Kimmie every single day for God knows how long?" Shego huffed out.

"Seriously girlfriend?" Monique deadpan causing Adonis to snicker.

"Second," Shego continued on. "Even if I do I agree to the stupid plan, what makes you think Kimmie would too? Not to mention GJ definitely won't allow it." She finished as she looked between the two.

"Kim will have no choice but to agree when Mama Possible realizes that the plan is a great plan." Monique replied with a sly smile.

"And last time I check, none of Team Possible works for GJ so we don't have to ask for their permission." Adonis replied absentmindedly.

"Shego, Kim is my bff and if anybody can keep her safe beside Adonis is you. We all know how reckless girl can be when it comes to saving the world and if nobody's there to physically stop her from going to look for the mercenary, it's not going to end well. Global Justice can keep her family safe but they'll have a hellacious time trying to keep an eye on her. You can keep girlfriend from being stupid." Monique explained the other woman with as much sincerity she could muster.

Shego could see the pleading in her brown eyes.  _ "You know you want to have Princess by you as well."  _ Inner Shego said.

"Kimmie's grown, she can look out for herself." Shego said in annoyance.

Monique was taken aback by Shego's comment for a minute before an idea hit her. As Shego's head was down while she ate her food, Monique quickly morphed her face into the infamous puppy dog pout.

"Agh!! What the hell is that face?!" Shego exclaimed once she made eye contact with the ebony skinned woman. Shego's face was twisted in disgust as Monique's face seemed to intensify with the pout. "Oh my God!! Stop it!!"

"It's not gonna stop until she gets what she wants. Trust me." Adonis said without looking up from his food. He'd had the face used against him too many times by both Monique and Kim in the past that he knew it would only be stopped with a yes to whatever question was asked.

Shego turned to the man as the pout became too much for her. "How do you put up with this?!"

He lifted his gaze up to the woman and she could see in his eyes the amount of arguments he'd lost to that face. "You give in. It's the only way." He replied in a monotone and emotionless voice.

Shego turned back to the woman and instantly flinched at the pout. "Alright fine!! I'll babysit the brat!! Now stop making that face for the love of God!!" She practically yelled.

Monique's face quickly transformed into a beaming smile after getting what she wanted. She resumed eating her food as if she wasn't just torturing another person.

"And they say I'm an evil supervillain." Shego huffed before taking the last bite of her food.  Adonis let out a hearty laugh as he took both his and Shego's empty plates to the sink.

"Water or juice?" He asked as he went and opened the refrigerator.

"Juice." Came Monique's answer.

"Alcohol." Shego deadpanned.

Adonis and Monique both looked over at the woman causing her to stare back at them. "What?" She snapped.

"Shego, it's 8 AM. Who the hell drinks this early in the morning?" Adonis asked.

"The person that has to deal with you two's shit." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

Adonis shook his head as he walked back to the table with three bottles of juice. He placed two of them in front of the women then retook his seat. Shego grunted before she took the cap off her juice and drank some of it.

"I hope you're ready to see Kimmie tonight." Monique said after finishing off her food causing Shego to almost choke on her juice. Adonis let out another laugh while Monique rose from the table and put her plate in the sink with a smile on her face.

_ "I hate Team Possible so much!"  _ Shego thought to herself.

***********

"Ugggghhhhh!!! I'm so bored!!!" Kim pouted.

"Kimmie-cub it's been three days." Her dad said.

Kim laid in the hospital bed surrounded by her dad and twin brothers. Her ribs and side were still in immense pain but the painkillers were starting to take effect.

"If Kim dies can we-" Tim began.

"Have the Sloth back?" Jim finished.

"Tweebs!!" Kim exclaimed. She tried to sit up but her wounds flared up causing her to fall back onto the bed with a goan.

"Boys your sister isn't going to die. And there will be no mention of death." Their dad said in a stern voice.

The twins were seated in two chairs on the right of Kim's bed while her dad stood next to her on the left. They arrived thirty minutes ago to check on Kim.

"How much damage was done to the house?" Kim as her dad.

James sighed. "It was bad Kimmie-cub but with the help of Wade and some favors he called in, the house will be better than ever." He finished with a smile.

"Dad wouldn't let us put in a weapon defense system." Tim said dejectedly.

"He says it's too dangerous." Jim finished just as dejected.

"Well dad is right." Kim said with a roll of her eyes.

"Besides there's a whole team of Global Justice agents protecting the house." The rocket scientist said.

"K.P!!!!"

The door to the room burst open to reveal Kim's blond haired best friend. He ran into the room and stood next to James Possible.

"Kim are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" Ron rattled off the questions in rapid succession with heavy breaths.

James turned to the energetic young man. "Ronald, take a deep breath and calm down. Kim is gonna be fine."

Ron followed the scientist's directions and spoke in a more calm manner. "I'm glad that you're okay K.P. How did you end up here?" He asked as Rufus popped out of his side pocket.

"Thanks Ron." Kim said. She looked around the room as all eyes fell on her waiting for her to explain what happened. "Is mom and Monique the only people who know what happened?" Her question received nods from everybody in the room.

"Monique texted me this morning and said her and Adonis will come by later tonight with a surprise for you." Ron said at the mention of the ebony skinned woman.

Kim nodded her head in response to the blond.

"So what happened?" Tim asked her eagerly.

"Yeah! Who's able to put you on the side lines?" Jim asked just as eager as his twin.

Kim took a deep breath and explained everything that happened in her family's home. Seeing as she was unconscious for the majority of the altercation, Kim did her best to explain what occurred from what she was told from her mom and Monique. Once she was finished, she looked around the room to see everybody slack jawed with their eyebrows shooting up their head.

"SHEGO!!" Ron was the first to break the silence with his loud exclamation which caused everyone to flinch. "SHEGO SAVED YOU!!"

"Yell a little louder Ron, I don't think the people on the top floor heard you." Kim said while covering her ears.

Ron had a sheepish expression on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, but Shego of all people?" He squeaked out.

"That's what mom and Monique said happened." Kim answered.

"Woah!" The twins said in unison.

"Well that's really interesting." James said as he quirk an eyebrow.

"Why was Shego at your house in the first place?" Ron asked.

Before Kim could answer, the door opened and her mom walked in as all eyes turned to her. "I think that's enough interrogation for today."

She made her way over to the right side of Kim bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"The medicine is starting to take effect." The younger redhead replied.

"Well I'll send them away and you can get some more rest." Ann said as she started to shoo the guys out of the room. "I'll be back to check on you before I go home tonight." She called back over her shoulder as she closed the door.

Kim settled into the bed as the medicine started to kick in.  _ "I wonder what surprise Monique and Adonis have for me?"  _ She thought to herself.

************

Her eyes opened to blackness. She turned her head left and right and was met with the same thing in both directions. Darkness.

She tried to walk forward but found her body unresponsive. It was then that she noticed a feeling of weightlessness causing a feeling of confusion to settle in her stomach. One thing Shego could say is that this isn't the weirdest thing she ever experienced in her life.

Deciding that maybe igniting her glow would help quell some of her confusion, she went to light her right hand only to have nothing happen. She tried again with the other hand only to get the same result. She tried desperately to activate her glow with no success causing the confusion in her stomach to morph into fear. Her breaths were short and hurried as panic began to settle with the fear.

Suddenly a flash of white light blinded her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she was staring face to face with the same girl from her dream. The girl had a sickly sweet smile on her face that sent a sense of dread through Shego.

She went to speak but just like in her dream, her words died before leaving her lips.

"Sheila. It's all your fault." The girl said in a seductive french accent.

Again Shego struggled to speak. She had desperation in her eyes as she tried to explain anything to brunette.

"Sheila I trusted you!!" The girl's smile morphed into a glare that stilled the green woman's whole body.

"SHEILA!!"

Shego awoke with a start. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she was covered in a sheen of sweat as she clutched the sheet that covered her in her hands.

She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes to calm her racing heart. Once calm, Shego took in her surroundings having now realized that she was in an unfamiliar room.

The white walls were bare and spotless. There was a medium size desk with a computer on it and an office chair in front right across from the bottom of the queen size bed she was in. On the wall that the bed was against was a large window that sat in the middle of it with a black curtain blocking out the setting sun. To the right of the bed was a flat screen television on a black television stand.

Shego let out a sigh as the events of last night and this morning came back to her.

_ "That's two times I dreamt about her."  _ She thought to herself as she threw the sheets off her sweaty body.

_ "When was the last time you dreamt about her anyway?"  _ Inner Shego asked.

_ "It's been a long time and I don't know why I'm doing it now."  _ Shego replied as swung her legs off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. She got off the bed and made her way to the door.

As she stepped into the hallway, she could hear the sounds of music coming from downstairs. Ignoring the music for now, Shego groggily made her way to the bathroom a door down from her room.

_ "Maybe it has something to do with your feelings for Princess."  _ Inner Shego said.

_ "I already said that nothing's gonna happen between her and me. Besides, I had feelings for Princess for a while anyway. The dreams never happened before."  _ Shego shot back.

She closed the door after she entered the bathroom. Shego leaned against the sink as she looked over herself in the mirror. The cuts she had on her face from yesterday's fight and fall from the window had already healed, leaving barely a scratch. Her emerald green eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and her normally neat hair was disheveled.

_ "You need a hot shower."  _ Inner Shego remarked.

Shego sighed then turned on the hot water and grabbed a washcloth from the rack next to the sink. After waiting for the water to get hot, Shego held the washcloth under the water for a few seconds then scrubbed her face. She hung up the rag after she was done then left the bathroom.

_ "Music is still playing. I guess the lovely couple is up."  _ Shego followed the sound of the music down the steps, through the living room and into a study off the side of it. Her eyes landed on Adonis typing away on a laptop at a mahogany office desk.

The wall behind Adonis was filled with all kinds of certificates and certifications. While the wall to the right of the door had a black sofa in front of it and across from that was two arm chairs with a small table between them.

As Shego stepped into the room, she noticed that the music was coming from a portable speaker on the desk that also had some papers spread across it. On one corner of the desk she could see a framed picture of Adonis and Monique at a park.

"How'd you sleep?" Adonis asked without looking up from the laptop screen.

"Like shit." Shego replied as she took a seat on the sofa.

"You look like it too." Adonis said with a smirk when he finally looked up which earned him a glare from the raven haired woman.

"I can make you look like this too, you know." Shego's voice was full of hostility as she lit her hand in plasma.

Adonis turned down the music and looked up at the former sidekick. "Relax Shego before you burn down my house. It was a joke."

Shego grumbled out a whatever as she extinguished her plasma. "Where's the other half of the world's most annoying couple?" She asked while looking around the office.

"She went to the grocery store to get things for dinner." Adonis replied as he turned his attention back to the laptop. "Why the fuck is this so expensive?!" Adonis yelled, startling Shego.

"Why the hell did you yell for?!"

"Sorry." The brown skinned man replied sheepishly.

"What are you looking at anyway?" She asked while eyeing him.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Monique." Adonis said in a serious tone.

Shego rolled her eyes. "It'd be so hard not to let it slip out during our weekly girl's night out." She said with sarcasm.

Adonis waved off the jab. "I'm looking at wedding rings."

"Gross." Was Shego's quick reply as her face was twisted with disgust.

"Who would've known that big bad Shego didn't like marriage." Adonis teased. He went back to looking at the laptop.

"Fuck off."

A silence fell between the two as Adonis kept scrolling through different rings while Shego opted to scroll her phone.

After a while Adonis broke the silence. "So you don't plan on marrying Kim in the future?" He asked without looking at the woman.

Shego's brows shot up her head as she stared wide eyed at him. It took a second for her mind to process fully what he had said and it took another moment before she was able to respond. Not many things could blindside the villainess but that was one of the things that could.

"First of all, I just told you I think marriage is gross and second, who the hell said I even like Kimmie that way and if I did, the last time I checked, Kimmie doesn't like girls!!" Shego said angrily.

"Shego, I need you to stop lying to yourself." Adonis' voice was calm as he spoke. "I bet even Ron could see that you have feelings for Kim. If you didn't, you would've left while Monique and I were sleeping. You wouldn't have stayed at the hospital when Dr. Possible told you to stay. And Kim is open-minded so if you're afraid of being rejected, don't be."

_ "He's right."  _ Inner Shego said.

Shego's face switched to irritation as she got up from the sofa to leave.

"By the way, I know for a fact that Kim likes rose gold colored ring bands." Adonis said before she could leave the room.

Shego stopped and sent a glare to the man who seemed unfazed.  _ "I really hate Team Possible!!" _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another chapter. From this point forward, these chapters are gonna be over 5K words. It's surprising easy for me to flow through 5K words than I thought. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you liked the interactions between Shego and Adonis. There will be much more of it in the future. Anyways, thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I thank you for every just reading this story. I hope you enjoy

_ "Why are you denying your feelings for Princess?"  _ Inner Shego asked

_ "Because I don't know how she even feels about me and Miss world saver is a hero and I'm a villain."  _ Shego shot back.

_ "Can you still call yourself a villain after these last three days?" _

Shego was silent as the trio made their way to the hospital. After Shego's and Adonis' conversation in the study, Monique had returned back to the house and the three had had dinner followed by going to a clothing store at the behest of Shego to get clothes then returning to the house to shower and change. Which lead to their current situation.

"So what's your plan to get me pass the two GJ agents watching Kimmie?" Shego asked from the backseat of the car.

"Dr. Possible will help us with that." Adonis said with a quick glance at the rearview mirror to look at Shego.

Shego huffed then folded her arms and looked out the window. The night sky was filled with shining stars as they made their way through downtown. She took her eyes off the passing buildings to critique her outfit, hoping that it was enough to help her blend in.

She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and a pair of black shades. She paired the hoodie with a pair of blue jeans and some black sneakers.

_ "This is a terrible idea."  _ Shego thought as the car pulled into the hospital's parking garage.

_ "It'll be alright."  _ Inner Shego said.

_ "Knowing my luck, I doubt it." _

After parking the car, the three made their way over to the automatic doors where Ann Possible was waiting.

"Monique! Adonis! It's great to see you again!" The short haired redhead exclaimed as she embraced the couple in a hug.

"Hello Dr. Possible!! It's great to see you too." Adonis said as he hugged the older woman back.

Shego stood back and watched the group share hugs and pleasantries. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight knowing that her relationship with most of her family was almost nonexistent. She shook her head and took a deep breath to recenter herself just as the three broke apart. But as soon as her eyes locked with Dr. Possible, Shego shuddered as a jolt of fear shot through her.

Ann stepped towards the ex-sidekick with an unreadable face. Shego stood stiff at attention as Ann entered her personal space. She eyed Shego up and down before her eyes settled on her face.

Shego started to look over Ann's shoulder at Adonis and Monique, wordlessly asking for help before Ann's face broke into a smile.

"Good disguise Shego. I'm positive Kim will be happy to see you." Ann turned from the woman and signalled for everyone to follow her.

Once the doctor's back was turned to her, Shego released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She still couldn't understand how this woman was able to get her to act completely out of her element. Shego wasn't even afraid of her own mother but here was petite Dr. Possible making her wish she was fighting the mercenary than being in her presence.

Shego followed after the doctor with Monique and Adonis bracketing her on both sides. She sent a glare to both of them as their snickering hit her ears. She could feel the heat in her ears as they turned a darker shade of green from embarrassment.

_ "I really hate Team Possible."  _ Shego thought to herself.

The group entered the hospital and Shego immediately dropped her head to the ground as a precaution. Following Ann's lead, they used several back hallways and stairs until they reached Kim's floor and stopped right around the corner from her door.

Ann peeked around the corner to see the two Global Justice agents posted outside her daughter's room. "Okay, I'm going to draw them away so you two can get Shego in there." She said when she turned back to the group.

"Maybe it would just be better if I knocked them out." Shego said while igniting her plasma.

Monique turned to the woman and gave her an annoyed look. "Girl the plan is to be inconspicuous not have 5-0 here in five minutes."

Shego sighed but let her plasma go out.

"Dr. Possible, lead the way." Adonis said with a hand gesture.

"Wait here." Ann said. She walked around the corner towards the two agents as the trio peeked around the corner.

The neurosurgeon confidently strolled up to the two muscled agents that stood on either side of the door. She had a motherly smile on her face when she stopped in front of the men. "Gentlemen." She greeted them.

"Dr. Possible." One of the agents said back.

"I want to thank you for protecting my Kimmie-cub. I know you'd rather be out on a more exciting mission." Ann spoke with sincerity.

"It's an honor to be protecting Kim Possible." The other agent said in a deep voice.

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that. I actually want to treat you two to dinner as a thank you." Ann said with glee.

The agents looked at each other then back to the slim woman. "Umm… There's no need for that Dr. Possible."

"Oh nonsense. Kimmie will be fine for a few minutes. Now come." Ann said before turning away.

"Dr. Possible we can't do that." The other agent spoke up causing Ann to stop and turn back to them.

"Boys," Ann started in a serious tone. "We really do appreciate you guys for keeping an eye on Kim but she is still a young adult that doesn't need eyes on her constantly. Now as her mother, I think it's imperative that Kim have some time to herself. Now let's go."

The agents eyed each other again. The energy that Ann Possible imitated told them that no was not an option so they reluctantly agreed to follow the doctor, leaving Kim's door unguarded.

Back around the corner the trio watched the whole ordeal unfold. Shego was slack-jawed as she watched the agents follow behind Ann in the opposite direction.

"She's good." Shego whispered.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." Monique spoke with a smile. "Now let's go see your Princess." Monique moved around the corner and headed to Kim's hospital room leaving a fuming Shego.

"For the last time, she's not my Princess!!" Shego fumed.

Adonis shook his head and smiled. "The Nile isn't just a river." He said before following after his girlfriend.

"You guys are so fucking annoying!" Shego huffed out while following after the two.

"Hey girlfriend!" Monique shouted while entering the redhead's room.

"Hey Mo!" Kim greeted her best friend. "You guys are getting here kinda late."

"Well we kinda had to get here late to bring you your surprise." The ebony woman replied as she approached her friend in the bed.

Kim's face lit up at the mention of a surprise like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh yeah! Ron did say you two were bringing me something."

"We sure did Little Red." Adonis said as he entered the room.

Kim sent a glare at the man because of the nickname. "I hate that nickname Adonis."

"Hey I told you that if you went as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween, I was gonna call you Little Red for the foreseeable future." He replied with a shrug.

Kim groaned while Monique giggled from beside her. Adonis went over and sat in one of the chairs on Kim's right side.

"Anyways, what's this surprise you guys got for me?" Kim asked.

"I guess I'm the surprise Pumpkin." Shego said as she stepped into the room.

Kim's world seemed to stop as her eyes landed on the woman entering her room. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and her stomach was a mixing bowl filled with caution, anticipation, worry, and happiness. A lot of happiness. She swallowed to try and get some moisture back into her suddenly dry throat.

"Sh- Shego…" She managed to croak out with wide eyes.

***********

"Agent Du. I would like to discuss your report from your questioning of Miss Pearman." Dr. Director commanded.

She ushered for the Asian American man to take a seat across from her which he quickly obliged. Betty pulled out a folder from one of her desk's drawers and flipped it open. Inside were several papers along with photos of the Possible resident. She pulled out one of the papers and sat it in front of her. Her good eye briefly scanned the paper before she looked up at her top agent.

"When you questioned Miss Pearman, did she seem hesitant to answer you?" The tan skinned woman asked.

"She was hesitant to mention the presence of Shego at the scene." Will replied with a firm gaze at his director.

Betty gave a hmm in response as she looked back over the paper. Something wasn't adding up to her. She couldn't understand why Shego was at Kim's house no matter how many times she went over the documents. Nor could she wrap her hand around the fact that Monique said the villainess was protecting Kim from her attacker. Everything Betty knew about Shego from her time fighting her as the head of Global Justice was being tossed out a window and being replaced with something so unknown to her, that it was costing her to lose sleep.

"Do you honestly believe that Shego was protecting Kim?" She questioned after a minute of silence.

"The evidence is hard to dispute ma'am." He replied. He could sense the internal conflict that the director was having. Honestly he didn't believe what Monique told him at first but as he said the evidence spoke for itself.

"Even if she was protecting Kim, why was she even at her house in the first place?" Betty asked more to herself than to the agent in front of her. She rose from her desk and started to place behind it with her hands clasped behind her back.

Will Du watched the woman pace behind her desk. "I received word that Miss Possible is awake, so we can question her." He offered.

Betty stopped pacing and looked at her top agent. "When did Kim wake up?"

"Yesterday ma'am."

"And why am I just now hearing about it?!" Betty shouted.

Will was unfazed by the outburst as he spoke in the same tone as before. "It got pushed aside when we received word of Dr. Drakken's lair exploding. We took that as an opportunity to try and apprehend Shego."

"And yet she's still not in our custody!!" Betty shouted as she leaned forward on the desk separating her from the agent. She took a deep breath to regain control of herself. "Have them get a jet ready. We're going to question Kim Possible right now."

Will stood up from his seat. "What about Shego?"

"I still want her apprehended." Betty said as she came around the desk and headed to the door with Will Du right behind her.

"Yes ma'am."

***********

"You might wanna close your mouth Pumpkin before a fly goes in it." Shego said as she walked over to shocked world saver.

"Another nickname, huh?" Monique snickered which earned her a glare from the older woman.

Kim was still stunned to see Shego in her hospital room. So many things wanted to tumble out of her mouth like  _ 'What are you doing here?'  _ or ' _ Why did you save me?'  _ or  _ 'How did you sneak in here?' or more importantly, 'Why the hell are you with Monique and Adonis?!'  _ but all her brain managed to send out her mouth was, "Shego…"

"I think we broke her." Adonis let out after a chuckle.

"Yo Kim!!" Monique shook the absentminded girl on the shoulder.

"What?" Kim blinked at her best friend before her eyes went back to Shego who was smirking at the redhead.

"What's the matter Kimmie, cat got your tongue?" The raven haired woman teased.

Kim could feel the heat spread in her cheeks from the teasing. She grumbled and folded her arms across her chest and regretted immediately as a pain shot through her ribs and side. Her face let everyone know that she was in pain because all smiles dropped and were replaced with looks of concern.

"Are you alright, girl?" Monique asked.

"Yeah," Kim grimaced as she unfolded her arms. "I just can't make sudden movements like that."

Shego had a look of worry on her face before quickly replacing it with a neutral one that didn't go unnoticed by Adonis. With Kim dealing with her injuries and Monique focusing on the redhead, the two women were oblivious to the change.

After the pain in Kim subsided, she managed to speak. "So why are you here Shego?" Kim didn't have an ounce of venom in her voice but that didn't stop Shego from messing with the young woman.

"Wow Kimmie! Here I am risking my life and freedom to see you and you're being so ungrateful!" Shego mocked as she placed her hand over her heart.

Kim rolled her eyes at the villainess. "Ass…" She breathed out, surprising Shego to say the least.

"Woah!! World saving Kimmie got a potty mouth. Who knew?" Shego's face was full of shock and amusement.

_ "Kimmie's cursing? I guess she's not as straight lace as I thought."  _ Shego thought to herself.

_ "Maybe she's not straight at all."  _ Inner Shego chimed in.

She ignored her inner self and turned back into the conversation in the room.

"Please, girlfriend got a mouth on her." Monique responded to Shego.

"You should hear her when she's being competitive." Adonis added.

"Hey!!" Kim complained.

Shego just laughed at the exchange between the three friends. An unknown feeling began to settle in Shego at the sight in front of her. She felt a warm sensation in her chest that spread throughout her body. The feeling was so foreign to her that she didn't know what to do with herself.

Kim scoffed as the three laughed at her expense. "Anyway, Shego why are you here?" Kim asked again.

All laughter died down and the air in the room was filled with an awkward silence and tension as all eyes fell on the green skinned woman.

Shego sighed then moved over to the chair next to Kim's bed and took a seat. "There's two reasons I'm here. Well really three but I doubt you'll agree to the last reason." She began.

Monique moved out of the way and took a seat next to Adonis on the other side of Kim.

"Why do you think that?" Kim asked as one of her brows shot up.

"We'll get to that later." Shego waved off the question.

Kim was about to rebuttal but her door opened as her mother walked into the room. She closed the door and walked over to the bed to stand next to Shego causing the woman to tense up.

"Have you guys had your talk yet?" Ann asked the room.

"We were just beginning." Adonis answered before shooting a glance at Shego for her to start.

Shego took a deep breath to compose herself before she started. "I know who sent the mercenary after you." The revelation cost the brows of the two redheads to shoot up.

"Who was it?" Ann questioned in a serious tone.

"It's Dr. Drakken."

"What?! Since when did Drakken become a killer?!" Kim exclaimed. Her mind was reeling from the information. She stared intensely at Shego before she spoke again. "Why are you telling me this? Are you here to finish what that guy started?"

"I suggest you be honest here Shego." Ann said with an angered expression on her face.

It was silent for a moment as Shego looked between the mother and daughter, both with intense faces. She looked over to the couple silently pleading for some form of assistance.

Finally Adonis broke the tense silence. "Shego didn't have anything to do with Drakken sending the mercenary. In fact, she no longer works for the guy."

Both redheads turned to look at the man for a moment then turned back to Shego.

"You have approximately thirty minutes to explain yourself young lady." Ann said like she was scolding a young child that broke a vase.

Shego swallowed a lump in her suddenly dry throat as that fear that Ann was able to put in her settled in her chest.  _ "Here goes nothing." _

"Dr. D paid the mercenary to eliminate Kimmie after he got out of prison-" She started before she was cut off.

"You mean after you broke him out of prison." Kim interrupted as she glared at the older woman.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyway, the day I was over your house to talk to you, the guy decided to attack. I don't know what came over me but yes I was protecting you and brought you to the hospital afterwards. The next day was when I found out that it was Drakken that sent him and I quit working for him right then and there. I may be a lot of things but I'm not a killer nor would I work for one.

"I guess the mercenary told the good Doctor what I did when he reported back to him and it enraged Drakken because now he put a hit on my head as well. I fought that mercenary twice and I can tell you that he can't be human. My hits barely did any damage to him. The only reason I got away was because I blew up Drakken's lair and if it wasn't for them two over there, I'd either be dead or arrested by GJ." Shego finished explaining to Ann and Kim.

An awkward silence fell over the room again as the two took in everything Shego said. Ann's face held a serious expression as she disgusted the information. Kim however was a swirl of different emotions. It was shocking to discover that a person you've been fighting since your freshman year of high school was actively trying to end your life.

Gone were the overly complicated traps and uninspiring monologues from the blue skinned scientist. Kim knew that if she ever came face to face with Dr. Drakken again, it would be a life or death fight. She wasn't naive. She knew that there was a chance that something could go wrong on one of her missions and it could cost her or one of her team members' lives. That's why she was very grateful that Adonis joined the team and was capable of protecting himself and on occasions Ron as well.

But with the information that she was just given, Kim understood that everything had changed. Until the mercenary and Dr. Drakken was dealt with, she would never be safe, nor would her friends and family and that thought scared her the most. She could take care of herself but her family didn't have the fighting skills that she did besides of course Nana Possible but she was getting older. There's only so much Nana would be able to do.

It was Shego that broke the awkward and tense silence by speaking. "Hey Princess?"

Kim's eyes snapped to the woman as she was drawn out of her thoughts. She could feel the eyes of Adonis on her. She didn't know how, but the man had a way of reading her like an open book better than Monique ever could.  _ "It's freaky how good he is at doing that better than my best friend of many years."  _ Kim pushed the thought out of her head as she focused back on Shego.

"I know you're worried about how to protect everyone from the mercenary even if it means your life." Shego began but put her hand up to stop Kim from interrupting her. "Don't deny it Princess, the two headaches over there already sold you out." Shego said while waving a hand at Monique and Adonis which caused Kim to shoot them a glare. Monique gave her friend an apologetic smile while Adonis gave the redhead a knowing look.

Ann watched the interaction between the four young people before she spoke. "So what do you suggest we do to keep Kim safe?" She asked Shego. Her face no longer held an angered expression, instead it was replaced with one of concern for both Kim and Shego.

"Well Adonis over there has this 'genius' idea of a plan." Shego answered with heavy sarcasm.

All eyes turned to him but he sat unfazed by it and casually gestured for Shego to continue.

"It's your plan so you tell them!" Shego snapped.  _ "He's almost as annoying as Hego!" _

"Babe, why are you picking on sis?" Monique asked Adonis as she tried to hide the grin on her face from the other woman's outburst.

"Call it payback for all the sarcastic remarks she said when we fought her." His statement earned a few giggles while Shego goaned.

"Everyone in Team Possible is infuriating." Shego sighed out as she rubbed her hands down her face. That brought another round of giggles from the other occupants in the room. After they calmed down, Kim brought the room back on topic.

"You guys never said what the 'genius' idea was." Kim said with air quotations when the word genius left her mouth.

"Smartass Adonis wants you and Monique to live with me so when can keep each other from doing something stupid." Shego huffed out in irritation.

Again the room fell silent as three pairs of eyes fell on Adonis. Monique looked between her boyfriend and three women, unsure how the two redheads would take to the plan. She had told Shego that Ann would agree to the idea of Kim living with Shego to keep Kim safe but she honestly didn't know what the older woman would say.

"Excuse me, what?!" Kim was dumbfounded at the idea.  _ "Does he think that two enemies living together is a good idea?"  _ Kim asked herself. "Why do you think that living with Shego would be a good idea?!"

"Because we all know that once you've healed, you're gonna go look for the mercenary and I refuse to see you back in this hospital or worse. I'm not going to bury my friend." Adonis said with all humor gone from his voice.

"What, you think I can't beat him?" Kim asked with a frown as she eyed her friend.

"Kim, you didn't see the state Shego was in after fighting that guy. Not to mention, he's the reason you're in that bed now." Monique said in defense of her boyfriend.

"He caught me by surprise. That's all." Kim said stubbornly.

"Kimmie don't be stupid. That mercenary isn't someone you want to go looking for." Shego said, causing the long hair woman to turn and glare at her. "As much as I hate the idea, Adonis is right though. We need to keep an eye on each other."

"I don't need a babysitter!!" Kim snapped. She turned to her mother with anger in her eyes. "Mom tell them that I can take care of myself!"

Ann looked around the room at the young adults. She contemplated the idea for a moment before giving her answer. "I agree that you can take care of yourself." She said.

"See I told you!" Kim exclaimed to the other three.

"But I agree with Adonis." Ann continued. "Kimmie you can be very reckless and I know the extent you would go to just to make sure that your family will be safe. I don't ever want to see what I saw when Shego carried you in here three days ago nor do I want to plan your funeral arrangements. With that said, I give my approval to the plan."

Monique breathed a sigh of relief after Ann had finished and accepted the idea. Adonis was intensely looking at Kim knowing that she still wanted to fight the plan. Shego was speechless that Dr. Possible had agreed to the idea of her daughter living with her nemesis even though Monique said she would. Part of Shego still thought that Ann wouldn't go with it. Kim sat staring wide-eyed at her mother.

"Mom!! What if Shego decides to attack me while I'm with her?" Kim asked, causing Shego to scoff. She was clinging to anything to not have to live with the ex-sidekick.

"Kimmie, Shego is not going to hurt you." Ann replied with a look at the other woman.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Ann didn't respond as she took her eyes off of Shego and looked over at Monique. Both of them giving off knowing smiles.

"Call it mother's intuition." Ann said which caused Kim to groan and roll her eyes. Ann turned to Shego. "Now I believe there's one more thing you came here to say."

***********

Will Du landed the jet on the helipad of the hospital then killed the engine. He rose from the pilot seat and turned to face Dr. Director.

"Let's go." The woman simply stated. She turned and exited out of the jet with Will following right behind her.

They made their way through the hospital until they got to Kim's floor. It was mostly bare save for a couple of the night nurses doing their rounds.

Betty stopped and sent a questioning glance to Will. "I thought I ordered you to have agents posted outside of Kim's door?"

"I did ma'am." Will answered as he stopped next to the woman.

Just as she went to respond, the elevator dinged and Agents Williams and Stone exited from it. All chatter from the duo stopped once they saw their boss who sent a glare to the two.

"What the hell are you two doing?! You were assigned to watch Kim Possible not to be fucking around!!" Rage was emitting from Dr. Director's body as she berated the agents.

"We were watching her. But then Dr. Possible said we should give her space." Agent Stone stammered out. Even though he towered over the woman, Agent Stone visibly flinched back as the woman advanced on him.

"I don't give a shit what Dr. Possible said!!" Betty yelled. She jabbed her finger in the man's chest as she spoke, "If anything happened to Kim, I will have both of your asses and jobs!!" The outburst caused the night nurses to look over at the group.

Both men looked at each other and gulped. Betty turned on her heel and began to storm over to Kim's room. Will Du looked at the two agents and shook his head before following after the Director.

In her anger, Betty Director stormed right into Kim's room without knocking but stopped dead in her tracks as five sets of eyes looked up at her. For what felt like the hundredth time today, an awkward and tense silence fell on the room as Betty looked at the room occupants. She was shocked as she looked until her eye landed on Shego.

"Shego!!" She said through gritted teeth. She went to advance on the villainess before Will grabbed her arm. She threw a glare at him as she yanked her arm away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ma'am think of the bystanders." Will said.

Betty gritted her teeth but otherwise didn't move as the two other agents came to stand behind her.

The five occupants in the room were wide-eyed and slack-jawed as the head of Global Justice stood in the doorway of the room. All four of the young adults had one thing going through their minds as eyes darted around the room.

_ "Shit!" _

Ann was the one to break the silence. "Betty!! It's so great of you to join us tonight. To what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked in a sweet voice with a smile.

A vein in Betty's forehead popped out in anger. "Do not give me those pleasantries!! I should arrest all of you for harboring a criminal!!" She said while pointing a finger at Shego.

"Shego saved my life!" Kim exclaimed from the bed.

"Yeah can we not tell everyone that?" Shego said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

A low growl escaped from Betty's throat as she stepped towards the villainess. Shego rose from the chair ready to defend herself. Seeing the movement between the two, Adonis rose from his seat as well.

Ann stepped between the two women and held her hands up. "Ladies, I'm sure there's no need for violence especially around my injured daughter." Ann glared at the two women.

Monique pulled Adonis back down to his seat and sent him a pleading glance to not do anything rash around Kim. He looked at her and gave her a nod before he turned back to the scene in front of him. Kim so desperately wanted to get out of the bed to keep her mom safe and to make sure that Shego didn't do anything stupid.

"Now I'm sure we can all be civilized adults and talk without it accumulating to violence." Ann looked between Shego and Betty.

Shego was the first one of the two to back down as she crossed her arms over her chest. Betty glared at Shego before she reluctantly stood down as well. She kept a glare on the green skinned woman.

"Good!" Ann said with a smile. Kim breathed a sigh of relief as her mom defused the situation.

"Now Betty, I'm sure you want an explanation as to why Shego is here with Team Possible," Ann began before Betty cut her off.

"You damn right I do!"

"And I'm sure that Shego would be willing to give it." Ann finished.

"I don't owe her shit!" Shego spat which angered the Director even more.

"Shego!!" Kim sent a glare to the woman when she turned to look at her.

"What? I don't!" Shego said with a shrug.

"Fine! I'll just get whatever answers I need when I throw you in a cell!" Betty went to take another step forward before Agent Du pulled her back.

"Shego stop being an ass for five minutes!" Adonis said with a sigh.

"Yeah! We have a plan to keep Kim safe and you can't do that in prison!" Monique added.

"My God Team Possible is so damn annoying!" The raven haired woman huffed out. "Fine! I'll talk Betty but your agents gotta wait outside."

"Like hell I'll be in this room by myself and five criminals!" Betty said.

"Will can stay but the other two have to leave." Adonis said.

Betty thought over the proposition for a minute before she agreed. "Fine but if any of you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to give them a kill order."

Betty turned to the two agents and dismissed them from the room. They hesitated before turning and leaving the room. Agent Williams paused at the door with one last look at the Director then closed the door.

Betty turned back to Shego and glared. "Explain."

"Dr. Drakken hired the mercenary to kill Kimmie." Shego sighed.

Betty stood wide-eyed at the statement.

"Long story short, the mercenary told Dr. Drakken I protected Kimmie and now he put a hit out on my head as well." Shego said as she inspected her nails.

Betty let the information digest before she spoke. "So how does that equate to you being here with Team Possible?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"I fought the mercenary again when Dr. D put the hit on me. I blew up the lair but hurt my back and had to call Team Annoying to help me." Shego sighed out.

Betty turned to look at Adonis and Monique. Monique shrunk under the intense glaze from the tanned woman while Adonis looked unbothered.

"You helped a known supervillain escape from Global Justice?" Betty questioned the pair with a raised brow.

"She called for help. It's our job to help." Adonis replied as he folded his arms.

Shego watched the exchange between the two with a cocked brow.  _ "Adonis doesn't seem to be a fan of GJ."  _ She thought to herself.

_ "I'd love to hear the backstory to that."  _ Inner Shego said.

"She's still a supervillain!" Dr. Director said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She's also standing right here!" Shego spat at Betty.

"Shego calm down." Kim said.

Ann placed a hand on Shego's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. Shego looked over at the short redhead and instantly went ridged at the look the neurosurgeon gave her.

"I'm still taking you to jail Shego!" Betty said when she returned her attention back to the other woman.

"What?!" Shego was shocked. "My whole world is turned upside down and I got a fucking manic trying to kill me and Princess and all you want to do is send me to jail just to stroke your fragile little ego!"

Shego was furious. Betty held the lives of two people in her hands and she was about to throw them away. But Betty didn't know that. She didn't know about the plan to keep Kim safe.  _ "The plan!"  _ If Betty knew that the only way to keep Kim alive was through Shego then she'd have to drop this.

"Shego! You are a wanted supervillain! Of course I'm taking you to jail!" Betty responded.

"If you take Shego to jail, you will be responsible for Kim's death." Adonis spoke up from his chair causing all eyes to fall on him for his bluntness. "We all know that Kim is a hot head and would do anything to protect her friends and family."

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed.

"Shego is the only one that can keep her in check and stop her from doing something that would get her killed. We have a plan for Kim to live with Shego until the mercenary is caught and if you send her to jail, you send Kim to death." Adonis eyes were locked with Betty's as he spoke.

"And why should I believe that?" Betty questioned.

"Because her mother agrees as well." Ann said as she stepped towards the woman.

Before Dr. Director could respond, an explosion rocked the whole building causing the four people standing to stumble and fall.

"What the hell was that?!" Betty shouted.

The door to the room exploded then Mel the Merc stepped into the room. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on Shego.

"Both of my targets together, huh? My job just got a whole lot easier." Mel said as everyone gave him looks of shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back again with another chapter. And this one is the longest chapter yet at 6,000+ words. I hope that this will hold you over for a while because chapter 14 is giving me problems. I've redone it like 3 or 4 times now and all I got figured out for it is that its gonna have a time skip for the story in it that's it. So I asked that you bare with me for the wait that you'll have to endure while I work on chapter 14 with some help.
> 
> Anyways, I thank all of you for your kudos, comments, and subscriptions. I'm so glad that you enjoy this.

Adonis rose from his chair and instinctively moved in front of Monique as Shego, Betty, Ann, and Will picked themselves up off the floor. Ann and Monique had a look of fear on their faces while the rest looked ready for a fight.

"Princess if you even think about trying to get out of that bed, I'll send you to the ICU myself." Shego said as she coated her hands in plasma.

"But-" Kim's words died on her lips at the look Shego gave her. It was a fierce look that set her emerald green eyes ablaze. They held anger, determination, fear, and pleading causing Kim to nod her head as her mom came and stood next to her and grabbed her hand.

Shego turned her glare back to the mercenary. "I take it this is the one that put Kim in here." Betty said as she pulled a small metallic object from her belt. She pressed a button on it and it extended into a Bo staff as Agent Du moved next to Betty and got into a fighting stance.

Mel looked around the room knowing that he was outnumbered. "A smart man knows when to quit when he's ahead." Mel said as he raised his hands in surrender. "You two will die by my hands." He said as he looked at Kim and Shego.

"You son of a bitch!!" Shego yelled as she charged at the man with her glowing fist raised. She aimed the punch at his head that Mel easily ducked under before delivering a gut punch causing Shego to fall to her knees gasping for air. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and threw her against the wall, leaving a dent where her back collided with it.

"SHEGO!!" Kim yelled as the green skinned woman fell to the floor. Kim went to get up but her mom and her own body held her down.

"Kim you better not get your ass out of that bed!" Shego gritted through her teeth as pain coursed through her body.

Adonis, Betty, and Will stepped forward as they prepared to attack the intruder. Adonis sent a quick glance to Monique and motioned for her to move over to Kim's side which she quickly did.

"Not one step closer." Mel said calmly as he pointed a glowing red hand at Shego's head.

All movement stopped and everyone held their breath waiting to see the outcome. The silence was tense and seemed to stretch on forever before Mel finally broke it.

"You know, I'm curious as to how long you've been playing hero with Miss Possible over there myself." Mel said to Shego.

Shego snorted before responding. "You're just as bad as Dr. Drakken. I'm not nor will I ever be a hero again."

If Mel didn't have his mask on, everyone would have seen his eyebrow raise up. "Oh really? So why are you protecting Miss Possible then? That seems real heroic to me." Mel questioned.

"Kimmie's mine! If anyone's gonna take her out, it's gonna be me!" Shego answered. The statement didn't have the same weight that it used to have before. It was more like a repeating P.A. announcement than an actual threat and Shego didn't even believe it when the words left her mouth.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Mel asked. He turned back to the other people in the room. "As fun as this had been, I can see that I outstayed my welcome. I'm only paid to take out Shego and Miss Possible, but since they're never alone anymore, I won't hesitate to go through any of you now." Mel lowered his arm from Shego's head then turned and left the room.

Everyone let go a breath of relief after the mercenary left. Shego picked herself up off the floor with a deep scowl on her face while Adonis, Betty, and Will relaxed from their fighting stances.

"Agent Will, go check on Agents Williams and Stone!" Betty ordered. The agent gave a nod of understanding before he quickly left the room.

Shego crossed over to retake her seat while Dr. Possible and Monique looked over Kim.

"Are you okay honey?" Ann asked her daughter as she looked over her injuries.

"I'm fine mom. Go check on Shego." Kim answered with worry in her voice.

"I'm good Cupcake." Shego said with the scowl still resting on her face.

Betty moved to stand by Shego's chair as she retracted her Bo staff. "Why are you protecting Kim?" Her voice was stern as she asked her question. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she kept her gaze on the green skinned woman.

"Is this really the time to be asking questions?" Shego spat back with venom.

"I could arrest you then ask my questions." Betty shot back then folded her arms.

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes. Shego couldn't reveal why she decided to protect Kim. Having feelings for your nemesis is one thing but admitting that they're the reason for you to be risking your life for her out loud in front of her friends and family is a whole nother thing. So she dodged the question. "Why are you such a stuck up bitch?"

"Shego quit dodging the question and man the fuck up!" Adonis said in frustration as he moved next to Monique.

Shego set her burning gaze on the man.  _ "How the fuck did he know that I was doing that?!" _

Betty and Dr. Possible looked wide-eyed at the young man while Monique and Kim barely gave him a glance. The two young women were used to his bluntness. Betty turned her eye back to Shego and waited for her to respond to the question.

Shego eyed Adonis again before placing her gaze back on the head of GJ. "Betty just know that I promised them two over there," Shego began as jabbed a thumb at the young couple. "That I would keep Kimmie safe and that's what I'm doing."

"What about the first time?" Betty questioned with a raised brow.

"Look I don't know why I did it the first time." Shego answered.

_ "Like hell you don't."  _ Inner Shego said to her.

"What about Dr. Drakken?"

"What about him? He got a hit out on both Kimmie and I. He's literally trying to kill me." Shego deadpanned.

Will came back into the room just as Shego finished talking. "Ma'am. Agents Williams and Stone are both being moved to ICU." He said.

Betty nodded at the agent before returning her attention back to Shego. She thought for a moment before closing her eye and letting out a sigh. "What makes you so sure that this plan of yours will work?" She asked the room.

Nobody spoke at first as they looked at each other. They all shared the same question,  _ how did we know this plan would work? _

"Because we all know Kim. She has a good heart but she's very young and reckless." Adonis said. Surprisingly Kim stayed silent at the comment. "She won't listen to anyone unless that person can physically stop her. I saw enough of her fights with Shego to know that Shego is the only one that can do that."

"I could always confine her to Global Justice headquarters until the mercenary is apprehended." Betty offered as she crossed her arms.

"Kim isn't a criminal." Shego stated with a glare.

"And I for one won't allow my daughter to be locked away in a cell." Ann added.

"Dr. Director I would also be keeping Shego out of trouble. That would be one less supervillain you have to worry about." Kim said.

"I wouldn't have to worry about her if I throw her in jail." Betty shot to the redhead.

"And what about Kim?" Monique asked with a glare.

Betty sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I supposed to do? Ignore all of Shego's previous criminal activities? I mean she broke Drakken out of jail! She's a criminal supervillain!" Betty had a stern look on Kim after she spoke.

Everyone knew she had made several great points. Shego was a criminal and her rap sheet was as long as her hair was. Who's to say that Shego wouldn't still be a criminal after the mercenary was caught? A quiet fell over the room.

It was Shego that was the first to speak. "She's right." All eyes landed on the raven haired woman. "I am a criminal supervillain. I stole things, I injured people, I broke out of jail, and I broke people out of jail. I did all these crimes but one thing I'm not is a killer. If you arrest me and something happens to Kim, blood will be on both of our hands." Shego spoke with sincerity while looking at Betty.

The room was shocked that something so sincere and from the heart could come from Shego. Adonis studied the green skinned women's face and could see a subtle change in it. As he studied her face, the two locked eyes and he gave her a nod of approval and look saying they had much to discuss.

Betty looked between Shego and Kim. "If I agree to your plan, I'll have some stipulations I want added."

"I'm sure that the girls are willing to agree to them." Ann said.

"Depending on the stipulations." Shego said back in her normal tone.

"If I am to agree to let Shego watch over Kim, my first stipulation is that you two must check in with me twice a month. No exceptions. If you miss one meeting, I'm sending you both straight to a maximum security jail. Stipulation number two, Shego has to stay out of trouble or she will be arrested. Stipulation number three, I must know where you two will be living. If you can't meet these stipulations then we don't have a deal." Betty eyed the whole room after giving out her ultimatum.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting Global Justice know where I'm living!" Shego glared at the one eyed woman.

"Those are my conditions. Take them or leave them." Betty glared back.

"Shego this is our only chance to keep both of us safe. Don't be stubborn all your life." Kim said.

Shego crossed her arms and grumbled out a whatever.

"Your first check in will be once Kim gets out of the hospital." Without waiting for a response, Betty turned and left the room with Will following right behind her.

"Bitch." Shego whispered under her breath as she glared after the woman.

Adonis moved from Monique's side and stood in front of Shego. She looked up at him with the same glare. "What?"

"Walk with me for a sec." Adonis said as he motioned his head towards the destroyed door.

Shego eyed him for a bit then looked over at Kim, catching her olive green eyes. Kim gave her a small smile causing a warm feeling to spread in Shego's chest. The raven haired woman sigh then stood up from the chair.

"Sure thing boss."

The two walked out of the room and made their way over to the elevator in silence. They rode the elevator down to the ground level and walked outside to see several police cars pull into the parking lot. Adonis could see Shego tense up a little as she put her hood back on her head.

"Relax. Come on this way." Adonis said as he pulled the woman to the side of the hospital. Once they were around the corner, Adonis eyed the former sidekick. "I didn't expect you to have a change of heart about Kim that fast." He said after a minute.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shego asked with a quick glance to the young man.

"I mean with how sincere you were to Betty about you being a supervillain but still wanting to protect Kim was a far cry from what you said earlier this morning." Adonis explained as he shifted his eyes to stare at the passing cars.

Shego sighed and leaned her head against the building. "Don't think too much about it. I was just saying shit to get Betty to agree to your ridiculous plan."

"Right, you tell yourself that." Adonis said without looking at the woman next to him. "Shego, you are a very guarded person. I don't know what happened to make you this way and I don't expect you to tell me, but understand that some people have your best interests at heart."

Shego turned and glared at Adonis. "And how the hell do you know what my best interests are? You barely even know me!" She spat at the young man.

Adonis could feel the anger coming off Shego in waves. He turned and met the older women's eyes and he could see the anger, irritation, and annoyance in them. Adonis knew he had to tread carefully or an all out brawl would sure happen between them.

"I know that you are in love with Kim." He stated calmly.

All anger and annoyance left Shego's face.  _ "Love?" _

_ "Yeah he hit that right on the head."  _ Inner Shego chipped in.

"I may have feelings for Princess but I'm not in love with her!!" Shego whisper yelled. Shego hasn't felt anything that resembled love in a long time. It was a foreign emotion to her. The closest she got to that feel was what she has with the twins and it wasn't something she would classify as love because Shego doesn't do love 

"I would believe that if you haven't used Kim's real name in the room instead of one of the many pet names you have for her." Adonis said with a smirk on his face.

_ "Shit!"  _

_ "Oh he's good."  _ Inner Shego said.

"Word of advice Shego," Adonis said as he turned to walk away. "Holding everything in is bad for your skin."

Shego could hear the laughter in his voice as he spoke. A scowl graced her face as she began to follow after the man.

_ "This is gonna be the worst decision of my life."  _ Shego said to herself. 

_ "Not as bad as you jumping out of a fuck window!"  _ Inner Shego countered with.

_ "Let it go."  _ Shego rolled her eyes at herself and Adonis walked back into the hospital.

**********

The ride back to Global Justice headquarters was quiet. Both Betty and Will were preoccupied with their own thoughts about how the night unfolded. Will Du was the first one to speak.

"Ma'am do you think it's a good idea to let Kim Possible live with Shego?" He asked without taking his eyes from the night sky as he piloted the jet.

Betty closed her eye and sighed. "Honestly no. But at least now we'll know where she is and as soon as fucks up, she'll be in a jail cell before she can call Dr. Drakken an idiot."

"Speaking of Dr. Drakken. What are we gonna do to find him?" Will asked.

"Once Kim gets out of the hospital and she and Shego come in for they're first scheduled meeting, I'll get any information I can to find him." Betty replied. She rubbed her head as she felt a major headache start to form from all the paperwork this night was gonna cost her.

_ "Shego you fuck up one time and you're gone!"  _ Betty thought as the jet zoomed through the night sky

***********

One week later

"Are you ready to go see your boo thang's crib?" Monique teased as she helped Kim get dressed to leave the hospital.

Kim's face flushed red from the comment. "She's not my girlfriend Mo." Kim said as she tried to avoid eye contact. "After everything that happened in this hospital, I'm ready to just leave."

It had been one week since the night that the mercenary came to the hospital. One week since Shego first came to see her. Since then, she has been up here every other time with either Monique or Adonis. The times Shego came with Adonis were the funniest to Kim because the brown skinned man always managed to get under Shego's skin.

"Not yet at least." Monique snickered.

After helping the woman finish dressing, the two walked out of the room to see four new Global Justice agents. Two were posted by her door while the other two were posted at either end of the hallway.

"Betty really beefed up security for you, huh?" Monique asked with a smile causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

"Let's go see my mom so I can leave." Kim said as she grabbed the other women's and pulled her to the elevator with the four agents following right behind them.

The two women rode the elevator in silence as the agents stood in front of and behind then in groups of twos. Kim appreciated the fact that Dr. Director wanted to keep her safe but she felt that this was a bit extreme. She couldn't wait until she could leave the agents behind but that meant her protection would be in Shego's hands. A bit of uneasiness settled in her at that thought. After fighting Shego for years, it was hard for her to accept that the ex-sidekick wanted to protect her. Even that week when Shego was Miss Go, it took a couple of days for Kim to let her guard down.

The elevator dinged once it reached the ground floor and the six occupants exited from it and walked over to Dr. Possible who was standing at the reception desk.

"Kimmie-cub! How are you feeling?" Her mom asked as she carefully gave the long hair redhead a hug.

"Same as yesterday mom. Just a bit of soreness." Kim said as they broke the hug. Kim looked around the lobby then spoke again. "Where's Adonis and Shego?"

Ann chuckled a little. "They went to meet Dr. Director at Shego's apartment." She answered.

"Kim!!"

Kim turned to see Ron come running over to her. He had a wide grin on his face as he approached the group.

"They're letting you go home today?!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yep." Kim answered with a smile. "Well not home exactly. Monique and I will be living with Shego until the mercenary is dealt with."

"You're going to be living with who?!?!" Ron yelled causing the group to flinch and a few people to look over at them.

"Ron! You don't have to yell." Kim said

"Sorry! I know she saved you the first time but what if this is all a trick? What if she mind controls you and then I'll have to fight you to free you?!" Ron shot off the questions as his unnecessary panic started to rise.

Monique rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's arm. "C'mon Ron!" She pulled the blond boy away from Kim and out the door.

Kim laughed and shook her head at the two. She turned back to her mom. "I guess it's time to go."

Her mom gave her a smile then handed Kim her medicine. "Be safe Kimmie. I expect daily check-ins or I will come see all three of you." She in a stern motherly voice.

"I will mom. There will be no need for you to come." Kim said as she took the medication and gave her mom another hug.

Kim walked out the door to see Ron and Monique arguing by the ebony girl's car. She shook her head at the sight.  _ "I wonder how Shego's doing." _

***********

Shego sat at the head of her dining room table while Adonis sat in a chair on the right side of the table and Dr. Director and Will Du sat across from him on the left side of the table. The atmosphere in the penthouse was heavy with tension as Shego and Adonis eyed the other pair. Both had their reasons for hating Global Justice.

An alert from Adonis' phone broke the silence causing three sets of eyes to dart to him. He pulled out his phone to see a message from Monique. He opened the message and quickly read through it. "The girls will be here soon along with Ron." He said as he put the phone away.

"Great, the buffoon and GJ in my penthouse. Can this day get anymore annoying?" Shego sighed out as she leaned back in her chair.

Betty sent a glare to the woman. "Don't worry, the rest of your meetings will be at Global Justice headquarters." Shego grunted in annoyance at the statement.

"That just sounds like hell on earth." Adonis glowered at the two agents.

"I know right?" Shego said with a smile. "I'd rather go to Karaoke nights with Dr. D than sit in a GJ office." Shego stated, causing the two to start laughing.

"How about sitting in a maximum security cell?" Betty asked, causing the duo to stop laughing.

"Buzzkill Betty." Shego groaned.

Betty shook her head then turned her gaze to Adonis. "What's your problem with Global Justice?" She asked him.

Adonis's facial features stoned and he blew a breath through his nose. "Go look it up in your agency's history." He glared at the Director.

Betty's face was one of pure shock from the statement. She didn't think anyone in Team Possible hated Global Justice. She'd have to look into Global Justice's past.

_ "Yeah I'm gonna need him to tell me what his beef with GJ is."  _ Shego thought to herself.

Before she could ponder anymore on the topic, a knock sounded from the door. All heads snapped to the door as Shego rose from her seat and made her way over. She opened the door to reveal Kim, Monique, and Ron. She groaned when her eyes landed on Ron while he eyed her with suspicion as she stepped aside to let them in.

The trio walked in and Monique's and Kim's jaws dropped. "Holy shit!" Monique said ecstatically as she looked around the living room and kitchen of the penthouse.

Kim turned in a circle between the living room and the kitchen wide-eyed. "Woah!"

Shego closed the door and turned around to see Ron glaring at her. A scowl formed on her face as she looked at him. "What?"

"I don't know what you're planning but if you hurt K.P. I'll bring out my mystical monkey powers to bring you down Shego!" Ron said as he jabbed a finger at the green skinned woman.

Shego rolled her eyes as she pushed the hand out of her face before walking right passed the blond haired man without a second thought.

Once she reached Kim, She grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dining room. "Come on Princess, the meeting's over here."

Adonis was the first to see the two women reach the table. He stood up from his seat causing Betty and Will to look up and see Shego and Kim. "Well I go help Monique and Ron bring the bags up here." He locked eyes with Shego for a second before he left the room.

Shego retook her seat at the head of the table while Kim took Adonis' abandoned chair. "Let's get this over with so I can get you out of my penthouse." Shego said with clear annoyance.

"Shego, play nice." Kim said in a teasing tone causing the older woman to glare at her.

Betty hummed at the exchange in front of her before she cleared her throat. "My first question is for Kim." Kim turned and looked at the tan skinned woman, urging her to continue. "Do you feel safe with Shego watching over you?" She asked, ignoring the sound that came from the aforementioned woman.

That uneasiness settled in Kim again as she thought about her life being in Shego's hands. Anything could happen even with Monique and Adonis being here.  _ "Do I trust Shego?"  _ Kim asked herself. She glanced over at Shego and met her emerald green eyes. They were intense and Kim could see herself getting lost in them. She shook her head to clear it before turning back to Betty.

"Yes I do." Kim stated clearly.

Betty eyed Kim for a moment then gave a nod at her answer. She then turned to Shego who gave her a sour look causing Betty to glare at Shego as she spoke. "After calling Kim your nemesis for so many years, why are you suddenly protecting her?"

Shego let out a frustrated groan. She felt like Betty was trying to set her off by asking the same question that she asked a week ago. But Shego won't give her the satisfaction so she gave her the same answer. "Like I said  **_last_ ** week, I made a promise and I'm not going to break it."

Betty's body language was unchanged. "And just like last week, I don't believe you." Her voice was hostile as she spoke.

Shego's patience was wearing thin. She could feel her plasma trying to ignite out of anger but she held it under control. Her mouth however was a different story. "Look, I don't know why you got such a hard on for me, but you need to back the fuck off! I'm trying to save possibly three lives right now and you're fighting me every step of the way! I already agreed to your stupid stipulations to do this plan that's going to have the most annoying people around me and to be honest, I think that's punishment enough! I literally can't catch a break from having annoying people around me! First my brothers, then Drakken, and now Team Possible! And I have to see your stuck up ass twice a month! I must have died and this must be my own personal hell!"

All eyes were on Shego as her mini rant ended. Kim was shocked from the woman's outburst and part of her was hurt that Shego thought that way about her and her team. She knew they weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies anymore either. At least Kim thought so. She couldn't be sure where their relationship was. Nonetheless, Shego's rant had stabbed Kim in her heart. She put her head down and stared at the table.

Betty and Will sat wide-eyed as a tense silence fell over the table. Shego glared at the two agents before she casted a glance over to Kim. Her breath hitched at the sight in front of her.

_ "You fucked up you idiot!"  _ Inner Shego yelled at her.

_ "I see that!" _

_ "Well fix it!" _

As Shego's inner fight waged on, the front door opened to the sound of Monique and Ron arguing as they made their way in with several bags followed by Adonis with more bags. The group at the table looked up after they all put neutral expressions on their faces.

"For the last time Ron, Kim is going to be fine!!" Monique almost yelled as she put the bags in her hands down in the living room with Ron right behind her.

"But how can we be sure this isn't just a trick for us to let our guard down?!" Ron asked loudly while placing the bags he had next to Monique's.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she cocked a hand on her hip. "Because it was Adonis's plan!" Monique said when she opened her eyes.

Ron turned to Adonis as he pushed the door closed with his foot due to the fact that his hands were full. He simply gave the man a shrug before his eyes moved passed him to look at the four at the table and immediately Adonis could almost see the tension in the room with how thick it was. He locked eyes with Shego causing her to sigh out, knowing that several questions were in her future.

"Are we done here?" Shego asked Betty.

"After one more question." Betty said when she turned back to the other woman.

Shego propped her head up on the table. "What?"

"Where's Dr. Drakken?" Her expression turned serious.

"Hell if I know. If he went to the timeshare lair after his island one blow up, he'd be long gone from it now." Shego replied.

Betty eyed the green skinned woman for a minute then spoke. "That's all I have today. We'll continue this in two weeks."

Betty and Will rose from the table followed by both Shego and Kim. Shego led Betty and Will to the door while Kim went to the living room to sit with her friends. Monique could see that something was bothering her best friend and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Shego opened the door for the two people behind her. "I would say it's been a pleasure but that would be a lie." She said as she turned and gestured for them to leave.

Betty stepped in front of Shego and leered at the woman. "Global Justice will be keeping an eye on you." She said causing Shego to smirk.

_ "Don't you dare make that fucking joke!!"  _ Inner Shego yelled at her. Shego bit down on her bottom lip to keep her comment in.

Betty turned from the woman and marched out the door with Will right behind her. Shego closed the door and leaned her head against it.

_ "She's definitely upset with me."  _ Shego thought to herself.

_ "You're going to have to fix right now."  _ Inner Shego chastised.

_ "Why? I never said that I was gonna be Princess's friend while she's here."  _ Shego said back.

_ "You're such a fucking idiot! Don't you think it would better if you all at least got alone?!"  _ Inner Shego spat back.

_ "Fine! I'll talk to her later!"  _ Shego finally relented.

Shego turned from the door to see Adonis watching her.  _ "Not only do I have to deal with this annoying inner me but also him!"  _

Shego pushed herself off the door and walked over to the couch where the others were. "I guess I'll show you guys to your rooms. This way." She turned and led the group to the hallway that was off from the kitchen.

The group followed the woman as she turned the corner and stood in front of a door and turned to the group. "This is you guys' room." She said while pointing to Monique and Adonis. "Kim's room is at the other end of the hall. And there's a half bathroom in between the rooms." Shego said after pointing down the hall.

She walked through the group to get to her room. "Each room has a connecting bathroom and the laundry room is across from Kim's room." Before she left the group, she turned and gave them all a stern look.

She held up two fingers while she talked. "I have two rules for all of you. Number one, I'm not a damn maid so I won't be cleaning up after any of you. If I find my penthouse a mess, I will give you third degree burns." She lit a finger to provide emphasis. "Rule number two, none of you guys are allowed to step foot in my room. Got it?" She finished.

They all nodded their heads causing Shego to hum in response before she turned and started walking to her room. She was halfway there before a tap in her shoulder stopped her.

"What?" Shego said, turning around to see Adonis. A groan left her throat at seeing the man.

"We need to talk." He said.

************

"So what's up with you girlfriend?" Monique asked as she and Kim sat on the Queen size bed in Kim's room of Shego's penthouse after Ron helped them with the bags and left.

It was a nice size room with the bed in the middle of the far wall from the door. On the wall to the right of the bed was a window with a desk and chair under it. Next to the desk in the corner was a black standing lamp. Across from the foot of the bed was a mounted flat screen television with a dessert under it that sat between two doors, one leading to a walk-in closet and the other to the hallway. One the wall to the left of the bed was an abstract painting and a door that led to the room's connecting bathroom.

Kim fell back on the grey sheets that covered the bed and let out a sigh. She didn't really understand why Shego's comments from earlier bothered her so much.  _ "She never said that we were friends."  _ Kim thought to herself. Even though Shego came to see her in the hospital every other day, no conversation about friendship or anything else happened.

"I don't know Mo. Shego basically said that we're annoying and that we're making her life a living hell and I know that we're not friends but it still hurts." Kim explained.

Monique broke out in laughter after Kim finished which earned her a glare from the redhead woman. "What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry girl but you are so dense." Monique managed to gasp out after she got her laughter under control.

"What are you talking about?" Kim said as she sat up on the bed.

"Like I told you over a month ago, girl you're crushin'." Monique said.

"Will you stop saying that!" Kim exclaimed with a glare to her best friend while crossing her arms.

Monique leveled her gaze at the redhead. "Kim, you seriously need to stop lying to yourself. We all know what Shego is like and we know how she talks. We may annoy her and I know for a fact that Adonis does it on purpose, but it's not as bad as she makes it out to be." Monique explained to her friend.

Kim's brow furrowed together in thought as Monique's words marinated on her.

"And if you still feel a certain way about it, you can talk to her about it." Monique added.

"I guess you're right." Kim said as she laid back down on the bed. "Just not about the crush thing." She quickly added.

"Uh huh just know that I know in my bones that I'm right." Monique said.

***********

Shego and Adonis stood on the large covered patio that stretched from the one end of the living room to the master bedroom. In the area in front of the glass sliding doors to the master bedroom were a few workout equipment while the larger area of the patio had an expensive looking table and chairs set and two loungers with a small table between them.

The pair stood looking over the railing at the city of Middleton with a calm atmosphere around them as a gentle breeze blew through the city. To anyone that didn't know them, they would've thought that the two were a couple enjoying the nice day but that wasn't their relationship. Their relationship was more like an older sister that was constantly being annoyed by her young brother and a big part of Shego hated that so much because she has two annoying older brothers all ready and even though she loved the twins, they could be just as bad as the other two. So one could see why she was so quick to get annoyed with Adonis.

"I know that I annoy you the most out of Team Possible." Adonis said without looking at her.

_ "I need to figure him out. He's definitely more intuitive than Kimmie. And he doesn't miss anything. Who is he?"  _ Shego's mind ran through a million thoughts. She just couldn't comprehend how Adonis does the things he does. It's been like that since their first fight against each other when Adonis first joined Team Possible.

"How the hell do you do that?" Shego asked while peeking at him.

He smirked as he turned to look at her. "Monique hates that I'm able to deduce things so quickly and efficiently like that. It makes it hard for her to plan things or when she's upset and doesn't want to talk to me." He told the raven haired woman.

"Yeah that gets annoying pretty damn quick." Shego said as her gaze returned to look at the city.

"Blame the old man." Adonis said with a shrug of his shoulder. His voice was somber and Shego could see that he had a far away look in his eyes when she glanced at him.

_ "Parenteral issues, huh?"  _ Shego thought.

_ "Something we know all too well."  _ Inner Shego added.

"Relatable." Was all Shego offered to her companion but Adonis took it as is, knowing that Shego is a very private person.

"So what did you say that made Kim upset earlier?" He asked after a few seconds.

"What made you think I did something? Shego deflected.

"Because you're Shego. You don't give a damn who's feelings you hurt even if you're just joking around." Adonis answered as he leveled his gaze at the older woman. Three years of sarcastic comments during battles showed him enough about Shego to learn that her mouth doesn't have a filter and being around her as much as he had the last week and a half only reinforced his assumption.

_ "He's definitely not wrong."  _ Inner Shegro agreed.

Shego rolled her eyes at the comment then let out a sigh before bending at the waist and resting her arms against the patio railing. "I may have said that I'm going to be surrounded by the most annoying people in the word and that I'm in my own personal hell when I snapped at Betty." She summarized.

Adonis glanced at the green skinned woman and chuckled. "Ouch, kind of harsh do you think?" His voice was full of humor as he copied Shego's actions and learned against the railing. "Kim may be a world saving hero, but homegirl is still sensitive when it comes to her feelings. You've seen how blunt I am about everything but when it comes to Kim, I have to tread carefully, least I want to have to deal with an upset Monique. And let me tell you, it's not enjoyable for anyone." Adonis's tone shifted to one of seriousness as he spoke and Shego understood that he was speaking from the heart.

"Princess knew that I'm a very brash person from her years of fighting me. She should be used to it by now." Shego said.

"That may be true but that wasn't the side of you Kim had seen when you spent that week with her as Miss Go." Adonis replied. Shego went to ask how he knew about that but was cut off before she could. "She would talk about that week for months when I first joined. It was hard for me to believe that she was talking about the same person that tried many times to behead me with plasma covered hands."

Shego looked at the brown skinned man in surprise at what he just said. She had many emotions settle in her at finding out that Kim talked about their one week together in such length to people while she on the other hand tried to bury that week in her mind. After burying her feelings when Kim kicked her into that electrical tower and having them resurface again after the week she spent with the redhead, Shego tried desperately to ignore them. Her feelings had caused her enough trouble. So much so, that she had to reject them.

"She saw that side because I was forced to be good. It wasn't the real me." This time it was Shego that spoke in a somber tone as she looked back out at the city. She had to protect herself and Kim from the inevitable hurt that would come should she indulge in her feelings.

Adonis was quiet for a moment before he straightened up and turned from the railing. "It's easier to accept a lie that we tell ourselves to avoid pain. What a lot of people don't realize is that pain is a part of life and it doesn't have to be handled alone." Adonis didn't wait for her to reply as he walked back into the penthouse, leaving Shego to think on his words.

Shego let what was told to her settle in her before she let out a huff. She was annoyed and angry that she'd shared so much of herself to Adonis but for some reason, she couldn't help but speak her mind to him.

_ "How does he do it?"  _ This time it was Inner Shego that asked the question.

_ "I don't know but it's fucking annoying."  _ Shego replied before following the man back into the penthouse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers!! Sorry it's been a wait for this chapter but I had to work through some writer's block. In the the end you're getting another 6,000+ chapter and my favorite chapter of this story so far. And if you're a fan of Shego's and Adonis's interactions like I am, you're gonna love this chapter because it's bonding time for these two!!
> 
> There is a trigger warning for this chapter. Tw: Racism and homophobia.
> 
> Thank you all again for your kudos, comments, bookmarks, and just for reading this story. It means a lot to me.

"So tell me again why I have to leave  **my** penthouse so Princess can hangout with her friends?" Shego asked as her and Adonis cleaned the living room.

"Because years ago, I made the suggestion that Kim, Ron, and Monique all hangout together at least once a month like they did in high school. Just the four of them if you include Rufus." Adonis answered while folding a blanket.

"Okay, but why do I have to leave my penthouse?" Shego questioned again.

"Because it's dangerous for Kim and Monique to go out without one of us in case the mercenary shows up. They can be safe in the penthouse while we can go bonding over a few drinks." Adonis explained as they finished cleaning.

"Yeah because I'm dying to get to know the most annoying person on the planet more." Shego said as she rolled her eyes.

"But you already know Dr. Drakken." Adonis chuckled out while taking a seat on the couch.

Shego joined him on the couch with a little chuckle. "Yeah you're right about that."

Shego glanced over to the patio where the girls were out doing yoga. It had been a month since Team Possible moved in with her and a month since she had hurt Kim inadvertently when she snapped at Betty and had yet to apologize. Whenever Shego and Kim were alone, things were tense and awkward between them. Shego thought she would prefer it that way but it bothered her to see Kim go out of her way to not annoy her which was ironic because it annoyed her even more.

Shego watched as Kim switched from one yoga position to another. Kim's injuries were almost completely healed and, at the suggestion of Monique, the redhead had started doing yoga a week ago. Shego had thought of joining the two to keep her muscles loose or maybe even sparring with the world saver but she knew that none of that would happen if she didn't make things right. The question was, how was she going to do something that she hasn't done since she was a child?

"All you have to say to her is what's in your heart." Adonis said as he followed Shego's gaze.

_ "Is he a fucking mind reader?!"  _ Shego asked herself when she turned to look at the young man. Her face was contorted in confusion as she eyed Adonis to see him smirking at her.

"Why the hell would I do that?" She questioned.

"Because we're all tired of walking on eggshells around here and plus you want to apologize to her." He said with a shrug.

"You don't know what I want to do." Shego said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Adonis turned to see the women finishing up their yoga session then turned back to the raven haired woman. "We can finish this conversation later." He said just as the patio door opened.

"That was great Mo!" Kim said happily as the two women walked into the living room with their mats.

"I told you girl. Who knows, maybe next week you can start back sparring if Adonis is okay with it." Monique said as she led Kim to the kitchen bar.

"She'd better start off sparring with Ron because I'm not holding back with her." Adonis answered from the couch which earned eye rolls from the two. He turned back to Shego and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen, silently telling the ex-sidekick to speak to the redhead.

Shego only glared at him before rising from the couch and walking straight to her room. She momentarily locked eyes with Kim as she passed the kitchen bar before turning away and walking into her room, closing the door behind her.

Kim watched the green skinned woman's back until the door to the room closed. She closed her eyes and let out a breath of frustration before reopening her eyes and turning to Monique. The ebony woman could see in her face that the awkwardness between Kim and Shego was taking a toll on her friend.

"Why don't you just talk to her girl?" Monique asked as she leaned against the kitchen bar.

"Everytime I try to, she leaves the room." Kim sighed out. 

Ever since their first meeting with Global Justice, Kim had been trying to talk to Shego but each time the two were alone, Shego would make herself scarce just like now. Their second meeting with Global Justice also didn't provide an opportunity for them to talk because Dr. Director had insisted that she talk to all four of them at least once, something that Adonis wasn't happy about.

"Why don't you just barge right into her room and say "We're going to talk right now!"?" Adonis asked as he joined the two at the bar.

"Because we're not trying to have anyone get third degree burns Adonis." Monique said with a glare at him.

"I was kidding." He said with his hands up. "But seriously, this whole situation that we're in is new to Shego. She hasn't had to deal with other people whose emotions actually matter in a long time. When her and I go out tonight, I'll try to get her to at least come talk to you." He finished after he put his hands down.

"You really think you can?" Kim asked hopefully.

Adonis could see her mood shift at the possibility of having a conversation with Shego. It was always easy for Adonis to read Kim's mood. Her eyes were brimming with hope and a smile was one her face making her look like a kid that was promised a puppy for Christmas.

"I sure do Little Red." Adonis said with a smirk as Kim frowned at the hated nickname.

"I'm not even that little." Kim huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are to me." Adonis laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him

Monique shook her head and laughed at the two. She couldn't help but see a sibling bond between them and she was happy for that with her boyfriend being an only child while Kim treated Adonis like an older brother. It isn't always easy for your female best friend and your boyfriend to get along so well.

"How'd you get Miss Green to agree to hang out with you tonight? Cause last I checked, you her least favorite person outta all of us and that includes Ron." Monique inquired as she cocked a hand on her hip.

"Easy. I told her all her drinks tonight are on me." He replied with a shrug.

"I have a feeling that's going to be a very expensive tab for you." Kim said to him.

"Trust me I know. Now you two go get ready for your trio night." Adonis said as he waved them to their rooms.

_ "This is gonna be a long night."  _ He thought to himself as the women left the kitchen.

************

"ARE YOU GIRLS READY TO PARTY?!?!?!" Ron asked as he walked into the penthouse with his hands full of bags containing snacks, drinks, and beer.

"Ron you don't have to yell." Kim said as she closed the door behind the blond boy.

"Sorry K.P. I'm just ready to kick it with my girls!!" He said as he placed the bags in the kitchen.

"Ron, you literally saw them two days ago." Adonis said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Monique.

She walked over to the bags and a frown graced her face as she looked through them. "Boy! Did you get anything good?" Monique asked with a raised brow as she turned to look at him.

"Of course! I got Nacos, chips, drinks, and beer!" He responded enthusiastically.

"Ron where's the finger food? And nobody wants that disgusting ass beer." Monique said as she crossed her arms.

"That beer tastes great!!" Ron yelled as he pointed at said beverage.

"Why are you always so loud?" Shego asked as she walked into the kitchen. She eyed the beer that he bought and had a look of disgust on her face. "That shit is fucking nasty. You expect them to drink this?" She asked as she turned to the blond hair young man.

"Well it's not like we have a choice." Kim said from the kitchen bar.

"Yes you do." Shego said as she turned and walked over to the kitchen bar. She bent down and opened the cabinet door and pulled out a bottle of strawberry lemonade Svedka and sat it in front of the woman.

Monique's eyes went wide with excitement as she came over to the bar. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" She said as she picked up the bottle. "I didn't know you like this type of alcohol, Shego." 

"I don't. Drakken gave it to me a while back." She said dismissively.

Kim eyed the bottle with uncertainty on her face. "Is it strong?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll cut your glass with some juice." Monique said with an eye roll.

"If my penthouse is trashed when we get back, I'm throwing you all over the patio." Shego said as she looked the three friends in the face. Her gaze linger on Ron, causing him to visibly gulp. Satisfied that her message was well received, Shego turned to Adonis and motioned for them to leave.

Adonis walked over to the bar and gave Monique a quick kiss on the lips. "Have fun you guys." He turned to Kim and gave her a wink before walking over to the door where Shego was waiting.

"Stay out of trouble!!" Monique yelled after him.

"No promises!" Adonis yelled back as the door closed behind him.

"Come on, let's get this night over with." Shego said as she began walking down the hall.

"Hey this might be the best night you ever had." Adonis said as he started after the green skinned woman.

************

"Shego what the hell is this place?" Adonis asked Shego as they entered a worn down bar.

Old wooden tables with mismatched chairs were scattered around the surprisingly well lit establishment with the black bar counter along the back wall of the bar. It had several bar chairs in front of it that had missing pieces of cushion from the seats. The place reeked of sadness, loneliness, and anger as the few patrons milled about. There was a group of nine huddled around two tables in the one corner of the bar talking loudly and boastfully. They all had on matching denim jackets that had a skull with a snake going in one eye and out the other. Three other people sat at the bar while two sat at a table in the other corner of the bar.

"A bar that doesn't ask questions?" Shego said as she walked towards the bar.

Adonis rolled his eyes as he followed after the woman. As they passed the tables with the group of men, several catcalls could be heard directed towards Shego even as some rock music played over the speakers in the bar. A scowl formed on her face as she kept walking pass them. Adonis glanced over at them with a look of annoyance but kept moving as well. 

_ "They might be trouble."  _ He thought as they reached the bar. He was on edge as the two sat down in the bar stools side by side.

A middle aged, black hair caucasian man came over to take their drink orders. He had a thin body type with a clean shaven face. "What can I get'cha?" He asked in a thick country accent.

"Jack and coke." Shego answered.

"Old Fashion." Came Adonis's choice.

_ "Hmm nice drink choice."  _ Shego thought to herself.

The bartender gave a hmm then went to make their drinks. Adonis could hear Shego humming along to the song playing as they waited for their drinks. He pondered how to ask his question about Kim before deciding on his usual approach.

"Why are you avoiding Kim like she's the plague?" He asked, causing the woman to stop humming. She looked over at him with a scowl.

"Just because I'm here with you, doesn't mean I'm gonna become your friend. I'm just here to make you spend a shit ton of money for my drinks." Shego said to him.

"If I wanted that, I would've gone out with my ex." Adonis joked before turning serious and looking back at Shego. "The way you're treating Kim is affecting all of us. I would rather you two go back to y'all old dynamic than whatever this shit is." He finished as the bartender returned with their drinks. Adonis sent a thanks to the man before taking a sip of his drink.

Shego took a sip of her drink and thought over what Adonis had said and he was right. It was affecting everyone. She hasn't been sleeping well since that day and the inner her had been giving her a hard time every night but she couldn't bring herself to apologize to Kim. As much as she wanted to apologize for everything since the Lil Diablo incident, she just either didn't know how or couldn't bring herself to do it. It always left her feeling like a coward and, with the way Kim was acting around her now, guilt had settled in her heart.

_ "You have the perfect opportunity to get some help with this right now. All you have to do is take it."  _ Inner Shego told her.

_ "I can do this on my own."  _ Shego said.

_ "Oh really? Because Princess has been living with you for a month now and you haven't done a damn thing but hurt her and push her away."  _ Inner Shego shot back.

Shego sighed and took another sip of her drink, feeling the burn of the alcohol in her throat.  _ "Fine!" _

She turned to Adonis after having her mental conversation. "If I did want to talk and apologize to Kim, what would I even say? Because I doubt "Sorry for being a total bitch to you" would cut it." Shego said in a peeved tone.

Adonis was slightly surprised that Shego had actually asked for his help. He expected to have to fight hard to get Shego to open up but he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. He turned to her and the corner of his mouth twitched up. "Like Monique said before, you both are trying to apologize to each other because you both feel bad for what happened during Kim's junior prom. Honestly a heartfelt conversation is what y'all need." 

Shego frowned once he finished talking. "Yeah, I don't do heartfelt conversations." She said before taking another sip of her drink.

Adonis sipped his drink then addressed his companion. "And that is what's hindering you from Kim. I get that you think you have to protect this image of being big bad Shego, but that image is already fucked by you saving Kim. We both know that Drakken told anybody that would listen about it." Adonis explained to her.

Shego was quiet as she thought over what he said. After the amount of years she worked for the evil scientist, she knew he had a big mouth and that after all the time that had passed since Shego had saved Kim, the whole villain community should know it by now.

Adonis could see that Shego was still having a hard time letting go of that image she had of herself so he took a sip of his drink and then sighed. "How about this, I tell you something about me that neither Kim, Monique, or Ron knows and then you tell me something about you?" He asked as he eyed Shego hopefully.

"What makes you think I want to know anything about you?" Shego asked as she looked at him.

"Because I know you're curious as to why I hate Global Justice." He replied easily. His answer made Shego give pause. She was very curious about that but she had to ask herself if it was worth revealing any information about herself to get the answer.

"We can take turns asking each other questions and if we get a question we don't want to answer, we can ask for another one. I'll even let you ask the first question." Adonis said as he studied the woman.

_ "We can kill two birds with one stone. We can know more about him and work our way towards apologizing to Kimmie."  _ Inner Shego said.

_ "But why expose ourselves to him?"  _ Shego questioned.

_ "I'm sure that Adonis can keep his mouth shut."  _ Inner Shego answered.

Shego thought for a minute longer before giving an answer. "Fine, but whatever we talk about stays between us."

"Deal." Adonis asked quickly with a grin.

_ "Another thing for me to regret."  _ Shego thought to herself. She finished off her drink then ordered another one, knowing that it was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

Once she had her second drink, she asked her first question. "Why do you hate GJ?"

"Right off the bat, huh?" Adonis asked with the grin still on his face. He polished off his drink then answered. "Before Betty was director of GJ, that honor belonged to my father. I was raised to be an agent before I was able to walk and I was a great one when I was a teen. But after one mission that, quote, "doesn't exist" I couldn't be a part of that organization anymore so I quit but not before I made sure that my father wasn't Director anymore."

Shego looked at him with even more questions than before.  _ "Okay that just raises more questions." _

Adonis could see the curiosity in Shego's eyes as she looked at him.  _ "Got 'cha!"  _ He knew that his answer would give Shego more questions that she'll want the answers to which in turn would make her have to answer his questions.

"I guess it's my turn." He said as he singled the bartender over and ordered another Old Fashion. "Why do you hate your brothers so much?" He asked.

Shego was thrown off by his choice of question. She was expecting something along the lines of why did she push her feelings away or why was she so guarded, not something about her brothers. She took a sip of her drink to calm the annoyance and irritation that would rise up whenever her brothers were brought up.

"I don't hate the twins. They can be annoying at times but that's because they're teenagers. I care a great deal about them compared to the other two. Now Hego and Mego on the other hand, can both kiss my ass. Hego is an ass kissing, wannabe know-it-all that thinks his way is always right while Mego is a self centered megalomaniac that's too busy looking in the mirror to see that nobody likes him." Shego explained then drank half of her drink. She absolutely hated talking about her older brothers but she figured that if she wanted her answers, she'd have to cross some boundaries.

"I met them a few times and I can see why you feel that way. My first time meeting Mego, I almost threw him off a bridge." Adonis said with a chuckle. He heard a laugh come out of Shego that she tried to hide.

After trying to hide her amusement from what was told to her, Shego asked her second question. "What was the mission that your father sent you on?"

All amusement was wiped from Adonis's face from the question. It brought him back to a time when he was a naive teen that thought he was doing some good in the world, but that was farthest from the truth. He drank some of his replenished drink then answered. "It was supposed to be a mission to capture this evil scientist that was working on a doomsday device. I was supposed to go in with a small team and get the guy back to GJ headquarters without raising any alarms. Turns out the guy wasn't an evil scientist. My father and several previous heads of Global Justice were trying to stockpile warheads, doomsday devices, and whatever else they needed in case they needed to cause civil unrest in some third world country just to keep themselves in business."

Shego's eyebrows shot to the top of her head when Adonis finished talking. She, again, was surprised by Adonis's answer and she couldn't help but voice it. "You mean to tell me that Global Justice is doing shady shit like that?!" She nearly yelled.

"They were." Adonis replied with a shrug. "I doubt Betty is continuing on with my father's plans if she doesn't know why I hate GJ. Anyway it's my turn to ask a question."

Shego nodded her head for the man to continue as she took a sip of her drink.  _ "This is not how I expected this night to go." _

"Honestly, what do you think about Kim?" He asked as he watched Shego's reaction out the corner of his eye. He saw a brow rise up at the question as she looked over at him.

"Honestly she can be annoying as hell but at the same time she's a challenge for me. From the very first time we fought against each other I knew there was something special about her. I mean she was a fifteen year old going toe to toe with someone five years older than her that had superpowers and holding her own. How could you not respect that? As she got older, she began to develop into a nice young woman and by the time the Miss Go week thing happened I guess I started being truthful with myself, or it was more like I had to be truthful with myself, and admit that I had feelings for the brat." Shego had laid it all out to bare. There was no point in lying when Adonis already knew how she felt about the redhead no matter how much she denied it.

Adonis's brow was bunched together in thought. "Wait, you're only twenty six?" He asked with a quizzical look at Shego.

"Really? After all that, you latch onto me being only five years older than Princess?" Shego deadpanned.

"I know that Kim has this aura that draws people to her, I just wanted to know what did it for you. Out of all that, you being so young was the shocker." Adonis finished with a laugh.

"How old did you think I was?" Shego asked.

"Shit honestly? I thought you were in your mid thirties and just did a crazy skin routine to keep yourself looking young." Adonis said then took a sip of his drink.

"Wow, rude much?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I thought you did some amazing shit to be that age." Adonis said with his hands up.

"You do know that that age isn't considered being old right?" Shego asked with a raised brow.

"True but it would be difficult to keep doing what you did on a consistent basis every single day without taking more time off." He replied as he put his hands down.

"So basically you thought I was amazing is what I'm hearing, I wonder how Monique would feel if I told her that?" Shego teased with a smirk.

"When would you tell her? Doing girl's night while y'all paint each other's toes?" Adonis teased back causing Shego to laugh.

"Touche." Shego said once her laughter died down. "I guess it's on me now, huh?"

Adonis gave a nod after taking a drink.

Shego thought for a moment before firing off her question. "Do you think you can beat Kimmie in a straight up fight?" She asked. The laughter from before eased Shego into asking more silly questions than the serious ones like before. Besides, they had all night to ask questions.

"I do and I have." Adonis replied easily.

"When have you beat Kimmie in a fight?" She asked in disbelief.

"Back when we first met. We were after the same person and crossed paths. She thought I was a hired goon and I had to put her on her ass to get her to listen." Adonis explained as he sipped on his drink.

"HA! Princess always goes guns ablazin' when it comes to combat." Shego laughed out.

"The second time we met, she wanted a rematch with me. Now whenever we spar, I give her no less than one hundred percent. Adonis explained.

"Since you beat Princess, do you think you can beat me?" She asked.

Adonis could hear the challenge in her question. He knew that not being able to fight or spar in over a month had her restless so he had to play this carefully.

"Yep." He smirked.

"Bullshit." She challenged.

"Hey we can start sparring together and find out." Adonis offered casually.

"You mean I can wipe the floor with you when I please." Shego said as she sipped her drink.

"I'm not Ron. I know how to use my skills efficiently." He said causing Shego to laugh.

_ "He's actually pretty good company."  _ Inner Shego commented.

_ "I guess this situation won't be all bad."  _ Shego said.

"It's on me to ask a question now." Adonis said after finishing off his drink.

"Yep but after I get back from the restroom." Shego said as she got up from the bar stool. She down the rest of her drink and made her way to the other end of the bar where the restrooms were.

Adonis reordered their drinks as Shego left, leaving him to his thoughts.

_ "Tonight's going better than I expected."  _ He said to himself. He was getting Shego to open up and enjoy herself and maybe soon he'll get her to be honest with her emotions but for now he'd be content with the happy atmosphere they've created tonight.

"It's a shame a hot babe like that is messin' around with an animal like you." Adonis heard someone in a thick country accent say.

_ "So much for the rest of tonight."  _ He thought. He sighed and turned the bar stool to see two of the guys from the groups at the table standing in front of him.

They both were thin caucasian males with denim jackets on. One had a black beard that stopped at the neckline of his black t-shirt while the other had a chin strap beard with a bald head. Both had on blue denim pants and cowboy boots.

"Find somewhere else to get your rocks off tonight fellas. I'm not in the mood." Adonis said. He went to turn the stool back to the bar but the taller of the two stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I see nobody taught this monkey to respect the superior race." The man snarled in his thick accent.

Adonis could feel his anger rise at the racist insult. He glared at the man that held him in place as he spoke in a low and calm manner. "I suggest you take your hand off of me before I break it."

The man snickered at the threat from Adonis. "You think that The Sons of Hell are scared of some blackie?" The man said as he removed his hand from Adonis's shoulder. "Me and my partner here are gonna do the world a favor and get rid of ya' then show that hot babe of yours what's it like to be with a real man." He finished, earning a laugh from the bald man next to him.

"See it's men like you that makes me only date women." A voice said that caused all three men to turn their heads to it.

All three sets of eyes landed on Shego, who stood with her arms crossed with an angered expression on her face. She had come back to see Adonis being accosted by the two men as they said insults about him and a rage was building in her as the racist man talked about killing her friend and showing her a good time.

"I see. You one of them carpet munching freaks. You just need a real man to get your head back right." The man said as he turned his whole body towards Shego.

Shego's whole body started to shake with anger from the man's words. She wanted to ignite her hands and rip the man's throat out but she knew that was a one way ticket to prison. She was prepared to send a barrage of insults to the man until a resounding smack echoed around them.

She stood wide-eyed and her arms dropped to her sides as she watched Adonis rise from his stool and punch the man in the face, sending him falling to the floor.

"You fucker!" The shorter of the two yelled as he turned to Adonis.

Before he could take a step, Shego was quickly at his side and sent a quick roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying to the floor. She brought her leg down to the ground and turned to Adonis.

"Dude I can't be getting into trouble!" She said.

"I know but I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that! Racist, homophobic piece of shit!" Adonis yelled.

"Hey!!"

The two turned to see the rest of the Sons of Hell all rise from their chairs and make their way over to the pair. Once they reached them, the two members on the ground got to their feet.

"You fucked with the wrong crew!" One of the men said. He was a heavy set man dressed in a lot of denim. He had on cowboy boots and a pair of black denim pants. He wore an open denim vest that had the word Boss above the chest pocket. Under the vest was a black t-shirt with the same skull and snake logo that Adonis noticed before. The man had a full beard that stopped at his chest and messy black hair on top of his head.

"We're gonna teach you some respect!!"

Adonis and Shego looked at each other then back to the group of nine that stood in front of them, both with smirks on their faces.

"Wanna make a bet?" Adonis asked Shego.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Whoever knocks out the most gets to ask one question that the other has to answer." He proposed.

"Hmmm… Deal." Shego said with a smile.

"However, you can't use your plasma." Adonis quickly added.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Doy!"

They turned back to the bikers and rolled their shoulders to loosen them up. "Alright, who's first?" Adonis asked.

**********

"Hey!! He was mine to take out!!" Adonis yelled as he tossed one of the bikers over the bar.

"You gotta be quicker than that!!" Shego teased as she ducked under a punch and delivered a spinning backhand to her attacker. The man fell to the ground unconscious. "That's four apiece."

"The leader is mine!" Adonis said.

"In your dreams!" Shego retorted back.

"I'll kill both of y'all!!" The heavy set man yelled as he brandished a hunting knife.

"Can you wait? We're having a conversation here!" Adonis said to the man.

"Yeah! Rude much!" Shego added.

"ARRGGGHHH!!" He charged at the pair in rage. He swung the knife at Adonis's head, which he easily dodge.

Shego sent a punch to the man's face causing him to stumble towards where Adonis had dodge to. Adonis sent the man back to Shego with a punch of his own before landing a kick to the man's midsection which made him double over in pain. Then Shego quickly brought her elbow down on the back of the man's head and sent him to the floor in a heap.

She turned to Adonis and smirked. "I believe that's five for me." She said with a smirk as she held up five fingers.

"More like four and a half." Adonis said with a laugh.

"It was my hit that took down tubby over here." Shego said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did most of the damage to him." Adonis fought back with.

As the two went back and forth over who knocked out the most of the Sons of Hell, the boss slowly dragged himself back to his feet using a bar stool as support. Once he was back standing, he clutched the knife that was in his hand then charged at Shego while she had her back turned. 

Adonis eyes went wide as he saw the man charging at the completely unaware woman but his instincts quickly kicked in, causing him to run to Shego and pushing her out of the way.

"What the fuck Adonis?!" Shego yelled from the floor. She went to glare at him before her eyes widened in shock as blood fell on her face.

The blade of the knife was embedded in Adonis's left shoulder as his face was twisted in pain. He quickly brought his right fist up and delivered a devastating punch to the man's nose causing the man to let go of the knife and stumble back. He glared at Adonis as blood leaked from his now broken nose.

He went to charge at Adonis again but a swift kick to his temple sent him down to the ground out cold. Shego checked to make sure that the man was really out this time before sheturnied to Adonis and walked over to him as he eased himself into a chair.

"Holy shit Princess is gonna chew me out for this." Shego said as she inspected the knife in his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Me on the other hand, Monique definitely gonna kill me." Adonis said with some pain in his voice.

"You're being overdramatic." She said as she touched the knife which caused Adonis to wince in pain.

"No she was being serious when she told me not to get into any trouble. I'm definitely gonna be sleeping either on the floor or the couch tonight." He said.

"Okay we can talk about this later, right now we need to get that knife out of your shoulder." Shego said as she started looking around for something to put on the wound once they took the knife out.

"Check behind the bar for a towel or something." Adonis instructed.

Shego nodded then ran over to the bar and jumped behind it. She saw the bartender cowering next to one of the unconscious men that Adonis had thrown back here during the fight. "Hey! Where's your clean towels?" She asked in a commanding voice.

The man raised a trembling hand and pointed to a box of clean white hand towels behind the raven haired woman. Shego turned and quickly grabbed one of the towels.

"Sorry for the damage! Just put it on my tab!" She yelled out as she hopped back over the bar and ran to Adonis. The bar was empty save for the two of them, the unconscious biker gang, and the terrified bartender.

"You ready for this?" She asked once she reached him.

"About as ready as I can get." Adonis replied as he mentally prepared himself.

Shego couched down in front of him and wrapped her hand around the handle. "On the count of three." Shego said and Adonis started to brace himself.

"One."

"FUCKING SHIT!!!!" Adonis yelled out as Shego pulled the knife out of his shoulder after the one count, letting more of his blood leak out. He glared at the woman in front of him as she laughed at his outburst.

"Stop being a little bitch." She said after getting her laughter under control.

"How about I put that knife in your shoulder and pull it out and see how you react!" Adonis said in anger.

"I was kicked into an electrical tower and didn't cry like a little bitch." Shego deadpanned as she threw the knife over her shoulder.

Adonis just grumbled as he took the towel from Shego's outstretched hand and pressed it into his wound causing him to wince in pain.

"Now what? Hospital?" Shego asked as she stood up.

Adonis stood as well before replying. "I think we all had enough of hospitals." He said as he pulled out his phone and went to Dr. Possible's contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adonis: "Did we just become best friends?  
> Shego: "Yep."
> 
> I have to say, when I started this story, it wasn't my intention to make Shego and Adonis to become best friends but hey, I'm glad that it happened. I amaze myself sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the wait was worth it. Chapter 15 is gonna be Kim's, Monique's, and Ron's trio night and the outcome for Adonis getting stabbed. Until next time. Peace ✌🏽


End file.
